


Instagram Lovers

by 17daysgreys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Arya, Dancing, Disappointment, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fun, Instagram, Love, Pregnancy, Prom, School Dances, Secrets, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Sansa's following a very interesting Instagram account... her sister's. What will Arya post that has Sansa screaming at the top of her lungs?





	1. Chapter 1

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to Braavos?” Gendry asked, fuming.

“I never made my decision,” she argued.

“But you applied to go. To spend a year abroad and you didn’t even think to tell me?”

“Gendry, you’re being ridiculous. I hadn’t even gotten in, I didn’t want to worry you about nothing.”

“You know what Arya,” he seethed, “I don’t think that we need to worry about this anymore.”

“What are you saying?” She tried to hold back her tears.

“Please leave my apartment, Arya.”

“Gendry,” she tried.

“Just go.”

She left reluctantly, not wanting to make him even more upset. She knew Gendry, he’d be hot headed for a little while and then he’d cool down. She just needed to give him a bit of space. It’s not like she actually was going to go to Braavos, to be apart of the elite dance company known as _The House of Black and White._ Her family thought she had applied to their fencing program, which was true, but dancing was her true passion and none of them knew that.

The next day she decided to go over to Gendry’s to try and sort things out. The two of them had been dating for over a year and for them to break up over something as silly as this was not going to fly with Arya. Then she heard it.

“Jeyne, come back here,” Gendry’s voice sounded groggy. Arya sprinted out of his apartment complex as fast as she could. How could he cheat on her?

She immediately accepted Syrio Forel’s offer for the summer intense program as well as the one-year academic scholarship as soon as she got home. She hastily packed her things and booked the next flight out to Braavos. Her family was shocked by her insistence, but she needed to leave, she needed to get out of King’s Landing and she did not want to see Gendry ever again. By midnight that night she was in Braavos, settling into her dorm room while Gendry had been trying her cell-phone repeatedly. She’d decided to leave it at home as well as to deactivate all her social media accounts.

“Gendry,” Robb answered the door, after Gendry’s more than insistent knocking at 8:00 the next morning.

“Where is she, she won’t answer my calls?”

Robb went to close the door, but Gendry stopped it with his foot, “Please just tell me where she is.”

“Braavos.”

“So she did lie. Typical.”

Robb balled his fists and punched Gendry in the face, “She didn’t lie, you idiot. She wasn’t going to go until yesterday, booked the flight and everything. She heard you and Jeyne,” Robb yelled, “You cheat on my baby sister and then you have the audacity to call her a liar.”

“I didn’t cheat on her,” Gendry defended.

“So, Jeyne wasn’t at your apartment last night?”

“Um,” Gendry hesitated.

“Exactly,” Robb growled, “So, I suggest you leave before I send the dogs on you, Gendry Waters.”

 

_Three Years Later_

 

Arya had separated herself from her family as much as she could and from Gendry. She only sent monthly e-mail updates ensuring everyone that she was safe and happy and she was, with Aegon. They had met in her first dance class in Braavos and had been inseparable ever since and last night he made it official by asking her to marry him. She felt like she was on cloud nine and was a tad bit drunk, so she accepted a few instagram followers that she probably shouldn’t have.

 

Sansa came down the stairs screaming.

“Sansa what the hell?” Robb asked.

“Yeah, you’re acting like someone died,” Bran added.

“It’s Arya,” she explained, “Look, I found her Instagram.” Sansa showed everyone her phone and it was pulled to Arya’s instagram page, _She wolf_. Her profile picture was her in a bikini sitting on top of some guy’s shoulders, her once waist length hair now just grazed her collarbones, and she had a couple of tattoos on her arms that weren’t there before.

“That’s not Arya,” Robb argued.

“Yes it is,” Sansa rebutted, “Besides that’s not the point, look at the most recent post.”

Again she showed her siblings her phone and there was a photo of Arya drinking coffee, but blatantly showing off her engagement ring with the caption _the dragon finally tamed the wolf_ , and it had more than one-hundred thousand likes already, apparently Arya was quite the sensation in Braavos and had over a million followers.

“Come on, that could be anything,” Jon added.

“No, there’s also a video on her story.”

She played the video that showed Arya and Aegon on the beach, and then Aegon getting down on one knee and Arya squealing like a banjee.

“Aegon,” she gasped, “What are you doing?”

“I love you Arya Stark, will you marry me?”

“Of course, you idiot.” He put the ring on her then picked her up and twirled her around before Arya screamed, “I’m engaged. I’m engaged. I’m fucking engaged.” And the video ended with roars of laughter probably from her friends in Braavos.

“Oh my God,” Jon said in horror.

“This is,” Robb began, “Unbelievable.”

“We need to tell mom and dad,” Bran added.

 

Gendry went to work at Tobho Mott’s shop; he’d been working there for the past five years and loved it. However, today he wished he hadn’t gone into work and seen the cover of an Essoian tabloid magazine. _Aegon Targaryen to wed long-term girlfriend, famed dancer, Arya Stark. The two finally got engaged after months of speculation. Congratulations to the happy couple_.

He felt his chest tighten. He hadn’t seen or heard from Arya or her family in years, let alone did he know that she had a boyfriend. She looked so different from when he knew her. Her hair was shorter, her body had filled out more, and she just seemed more confident. The TV was playing in the waiting room and of course it had to cover the story as well.

“Aegon Targaryen, Essosi prince has just become engaged to his long-term girlfriend, Arya Stark. Here’s the video.”

“I’m engaged, I’m engaged, I’m bleeping engaged!” Arya screamed.

“She looks happy,” the anchor smiled.

“She definitely does.”

“So what do we know about the mysterious Stark girl?”

“She grew up in Winterfell and is the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. She has five siblings and has been in Braaovs studying dance for three years, that’s where she met Aegon.”

“It sounds like a fairytale,” the anchor added.

“Oh it is.”

Then he saw Arya, who had been bombarded by reporters, “Arya, Arya, tell us about your engagement. Did you see it coming? How did he propose? What does your family think?”

She just shook them off. Gendry couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her. He had tried to contact her over and over, tried to get her new number from her siblings, tried to apologize for his being stupid. He never cheated on her and now he’ll never get the chance to tell her.


	2. Sansa & Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya reunite.

Two Months Later:

 

 

 

Arya hadn’t been home in years, not through lack of trying, but due to scheduling conflicts. She had shows; Aegon had shows, school, and whatever it was she just could never make it home. However, it’s summer break, she just finished her last show in her latest production and the next one doesn’t start for three weeks, and Aegon told her that returning to Westeros was necessary since she hadn’t been in three years.

A lot had changed in three years for Arya, though. She’s 21 years old and much different from the teenager who left Winterfell. She’s not taller, much to her chagrin, but her hair is shorter and she has bangs, her arms have a few tattoos. A few quotes on the outsides, but a huge portrait of a direwolf on her inner left forearm, and a dragon on her right, inner bicep. Her nose is pierced and her ears are covered in earrings, much more than the single piercing she had when she left. Her change in appearance happened gradually, except her hair, she cut that as soon as she made it to Braavos.

However, she wasn’t trying to make a “statement” with the changes she had made, it was just natural. She grew up in Braavos. No one knew her there, so as she liked to think ‘the world was her oyster’ and she took all of the freedom and ran with it. It’d be a lie to say that she couldn’t make it back home in the past three years, she chose to stay away. But now, it was her parent’s 35th wedding anniversary and for someone who was planning on getting married within the next year, she thought maybe now was the time to come home. She finally has her head on straight, she knows who she is, and is unapologetic about that.

“I’ll pick Arya up from the airport,” Sansa shouted from downstairs.

“Why can’t we all do it?” Rickon complained.

Sansa gave him a stern look, “Because she and I need to talk.”

It’d been two months since Sansa had shown Jon, Bran, and Robb the instagram post. They had decided not to tell their parents, believing it was Arya’s right, more so responsibility, to do so. So, they’d been holding their tongues, not mentioning Aegon whenever Arya texted, trying to be patient with her, but they were all frustrated with Arya. Why wasn’t she telling them? Sansa knew she and Arya hadn’t been close when she left, but she was hoping that maybe Arya would open up to her and tell her what was going on.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Rickon deduced.

“No there’s not,” Sansa lied, “Why would you think that of me, Rickon?”

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, “Fine, just go pick up Arya. It’s been forever and I want to see my favorite sister.”

He thought his words would bite, but Sansa just ignored him and headed out the door, anxiously awaiting the conversation she and Arya were about to have.

Sansa scanned the baggage claim for Arya, but she was nowhere to be found. Then Sansa spotted her, a girl with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair that had a glow to it Sansa had never seen before. Her makeup was simple, winged liner, filled in brows that you could barely see beneath Arya’s wispy bangs, and no lipstick. However, she still looked effortless. It was like her skin was glowing in a way Sansa had never seen before. She’d truly never seen Arya like this, chill, confident, aloof.

“Arya,” Sansa called to the girl wearing an oversized black sweater with some light washed jeans, black leather Chelsea boots, and of course diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. Arya hadn’t even bothered to hide it, Sansa scoffed a bit at that fact. Their parents were not aware of Arya’s engagement, after much deliberation the Stark children believed it was Arya’s right to share the information with them, not theirs.

She looked up from her phone and Sansa’s blue eyes met Arya’s grey and Sansa couldn’t tell if fear or relief flooded over them.

“Hi,” Arya croaked out. Her voice sounded exactly the same, but three years older.

“Hey yourself,” Sansa added awkwardly.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be you to pick me up,” Arya commented as they walked in utter silence to Sansa’s car. The entire walk there she fiddled with her ring with her fingers. It’d become of habit of hers whenever she felt nervous, for some reason it connected her to Aegon. And nothing made her feel more nervous then telling her family about him.

She wasn’t sure exactly why she didn’t take the ring off. It wasn’t like anyone knew what had happened. They had posted online when he had proposed, but his family, who were practically royalty in Essos, found every copy and deleted them. Wiped it clean as if it never happened. Now, only those who were awake in Essos at 3:00 a.m. would have access to the memory of Arya’s drunken screams and next day coffee post.

But now, she’s still wearing her ring to Westeros, partially because the thought of taking it off makes her heart ache. When did she become Sansa? When did a rock on top of another rock garner so much meaning for her? And she also didn’t take it off because part of her knows someone is going to see it and force the conversation out of her; in a way she hopes it works that way.

“I guess I wanted to talk to you,” Sansa said.

“You,” Arya looked at Sansa pointedly, “Wanted to talk to me. When I left we weren’t all that close, Sansa.”

Sansa understood Arya’s skepticism, she used to bully her repeatedly with Jeyne Poole, “Arya, I was young.”

“You were nineteen and still making fun of me.”

“You just weren’t interested in boys, in that way, and I thought it was weird and I couldn’t wrap my head around it.”

“I had a boyfriend, Sansa.”

“Another one you didn’t tell me about,” Sansa said under her breath, but Arya didn’t hear.

“Me and Gendry, remember? The one who your best friend slept with.”

“You and Gendry were never dating,” Sansa argued.

Arya didn’t feel like arguing the semantics of her and Gendry’s relationship. They had never really made it official, but it was an unspoken rule between the two of them that while they slept with each other they didn’t sleep with other people. It had worked for over a year, until Gendry found that letter for spending her senior year of high school in Braavos.

“I’d say having sex with someone, going out on dates, and saying ‘I love you’ constitutes as dating.”

Sansa paused, “I didn’t realize the two of you were that serious, I thought you were running away when you went to Braavos.”

Tears were beginning to well in Arya’s eyes, “He broke my heart.”

And in that instance, Sansa understood exactly where her sister had left home so abruptly and partially why she had stayed away so long. For a girl who had always claimed love didn’t control her, it was the very thing that broke her.

Sansa didn’t say any more, she simply grabbed her sister’s hand feeling the ring with her finger, but decided not to mention it quite yet. Although she hated seeing her sister upset, she found some comfort in knowing that she has already found her happy ending.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Ned and Cat's anniversary dinner.


	3. Sansa & Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continuation of last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to previous chapter, started this last night and like where it ended. Next chapter should be out Monday and will be the anniversary dinner.

They arrived at the Stark manor a little before 2:00 p.m. and as soon as Arya walked through the front door it was like she was transported three years in the past. Nothing had change, albeit a few, more updated, photographs were added. But the walls were the same, the furniture as well. A small smile formed over her face as she acclimated herself with the comforting feeling of home, but something felt different, it was much too quiet to be the Stark residence that she left a few years prior.

“They’re at the hotel setting up,” Sansa answered Arya’s internal question.

“Why aren’t we there setting up?” Arya wondered.

“Because I had to pick you up,” Sansa replied, annoyed.

“They don’t know I’m coming, do they?”

“We all do, but mom and dad don’t, no,” Sansa admitted.

Arya was about to scream, “Jon told me that they knew. I don’t want to make a big entrance at their dinner.”

“Arya,” Sansa chastised, “You were going to make a big entrance no matter if it was at their anniversary dinner or just regular dinner.”

She paused for a moment, not wanting to take her sister’s words in, “You could have prepared me,” a stubborn Arya continued arguing.

“Now what fun would that be?” Sansa teased, “But seriously Arya, this is the best gift we can give mom and dad. Especially dad, he’s missed you so much.”

Arya’s heart broke at that, she loved her dad more than anything in the world. However, even he couldn’t get her to stay in King’s Landing with the family for one more year, he had no idea that his little girl had had her heart broken. He tried to understand her, Arya knew he did, but he was always slightly distant with her whenever they talked. He never said it outright, he was much too proud to do so, but Arya knew her father was not happy with her choice.

“I miss him too,” Arya admitted.

“You still have him wrapped around your finger.”

“Seriously?” Arya’s eyes grew wide.

“Every Sunday he refuses to allow any of us to use the phone, for the entire day, just because you might call.”

Arya felt slightly guilty at that.

“Or the one time you sent us a picture of yourself, granted your hair was completely out of the shot,” Arya knew the photo, Aegon had taken it of her from below, so it was just her face with the sun shining down on it and the ocean in the background, “He had that framed immediately and it hasn’t left his desk since. Even said he thought the nose ring was a nice touch.”

“You can stop now,” Arya tensed, “I get it, I shouldn’t have stayed away.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Sansa agreed, “But the past is in the past and you’re here now. And as your apology to me, as your favorite sister.”

“Only, sister.”

“Besides the point, as your apology to me, you’ll be making an entrance tonight.”

Arya’s hands balled into fists at her sides, “Anything but that, Sansa.”

A sly smile came across Sansa’s face, “Arya,” she warned, “You’re going to do it.”

“No I’m not Sansa. I can handle mom and dad and the apology. I will not let you make a fool of me.”

“Like you haven’t already made a fool of me?”

“Excuse me?” Arya yelled back.

“Jesus, Arya!” Sansa never swore, so her frustration took Arya aback, “I may not have been that observant when we were younger, but I’m not blind now, I noticed the ring.”

Arya’s face went white as a sheet.

Sansa continued, “You don’t have to explain everything right now, but you’re going to have to eventually. For now though,” Sansa looked at her little sister, “Can we get ready together, like old times?”

Arya dreaded the idea of anyone else finding out, so she took Sansa’s deal. It felt like signing a pact with Satan himself. She was poked and prodded by Sansa, she plucked her eyebrows, waxed her upper lip, insisted that she take out most of her piercings. When Arya looked in the mirror she was surprised to see herself looking pretty much the same, except her hair was curled in a slight wave and Sansa added a red lip color.

Her dress was black and strapless that laid off the shoulder. She sported her dragon necklace, a gift from Aegon for their first anniversary; it was a ruby red dragon with white diamonds for eyes. It was one of her most prized possessions and she rarely took it off. She put on strappy, black heels and a leather jacket to complete the look.

“Got everything?” Sansa called.

“Yeah,” Arya answered. She contemplated taking her ring off, even heading her sister’s warnings about it; Arya couldn’t make herself do it.

“Fuck it,” she muttered under her breath and walked into the gala hall.

https://www.lulus.com/products/new-sensation-black-off-the-shoulder-bodycon-dress/545512.html

arya's ring

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/7318418128407892

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background info

The Sept of Baelor, also known as the fanciest hotel in King’s Landing was the site of Cat and Ned’s 35th anniversary. The family home was in Winterfell, about an hour’s drive outside of King’s Landing. When Arya was a young teenager, her father became the prime minister of Westeros and forced the family to move to King’s Landing. It had been a difficult move for her, seeing as she loved the north and hated anything southern, like dresses or songs. Eventually, she got used to King’s Landing. She found her pack with Gendry, Hot Pie, Lommy, and Edric and for her entire high school career they were inseparable.

Unfortunately for Arya, her friends were all one year older than her and she was petrified of spending her senior year alone. So, summer before junior year she applied to a dance program in Braavos. Gendry would be going to university and she didn’t want to hold him back from that, her brothers had already left, and even though the thought pained her she would miss Sansa too when she left for the Vale. So, Arya was proactive, she didn’t think she would get into the program and more than that, she never thought she would fall in love with Gendry.

They had met her freshmen year and his sophomore year, she was fourteen and he was sixteen. Although he was a Baratheon bastard, Gendry grew up in a group home until the age of ten. His mom had died when he was very young and never informed Robert of her pregnancy, so Robert when Robert found out about Gendry he was absolutely appalled and adopted him right away. Despite his best efforts and the greatest tutors money could buy, nothing could help Gendry’s dyslexia so he was held back a grade.

Arya Stark was never one to frequent parties, she saw them as a vapid excuse to display one’s wealth and if the occasion required a dress, she ran like hell from it. So, she was never at the top of anyone’s list as a “must invite” that was until Margaery Tyrell threw her end of the year bash. It was at the end of Arya’s sophomore year and Sansa’s junior year, Arya insisted it wasn’t necessary that she go, but Sansa would not take no for an answer. She poked and prodded Arya for what felt like hours, before finally putting her into black jeans and a strappy black tank top that showed off her toned stomach and pushed what little cleavage she did have out.

“Okay, so Tormund is going to drive you guys to the party,” Jon instructed. He and Robb were incredibly overprotective, but neither could make the party since they wanted to hang out with friends their own age.

“We’ll be fine,” Sansa rolled her eyes, “Besides Arya has Gendry it’s not like she’ll need a body guard.” She said out of Arya’s earshot.

“Why do you think I’m having Tormund go with you guys?”

Sansa’s eyes grew wide, “You’re kidding,” she practically squealed as she grabbed Jon’s arm.

“She doesn’t know,” Jon spoke quietly, “Please don’t be the one to tell her. You’ll freak her out and then Gendry will get freaked out.”

Sansa could hardly contain her grin, “My lips are sealed.”

Jon simply shook his head; he had a hard time believing Sansa wouldn’t spill the beans about Gendry’s crush on Arya.

Once at the party, Arya separated from Sansa to go hang out with her friends and much to her chagrin, Tormund followed her around all night.

“Who’s that guy with Arya?” Gendry asked Hot Pie as he observed his best friend smack a ruly redhead upside the head, “She looks awfully chummy with him.”

“Come on, Gendry, you’re overthinking, it’s Arya.”

Maybe he was overthinking, but that didn’t stop him from staring at her. Her pale skin was exposed, he’s certain he’s never seen this much skin even in the summer, her long hair is in a braid down her back per usual, and she’s actually wearing makeup. Not much where it’s noticeable, but just enough so she looks more put together. If he hadn’t already made up his mind that he was in love with Arya Stark, tonight would certainly confirm it.

He finished his mix drink and headed over to where Arya and Tormund were talking and interrupted their conversation, “M’lady, can I steal you for a moment?”

She rolled her eyes at his use of “m’lady”, “Sure, bull. Tormund, I’ll be back.”

They walked outside the party into the fresh summer air, “So,” she started, “What do you want to talk about.”

“Who is he?”

“Tormund?” She almost started hysterically giggling, “Are you seriously asking me about Tormund?”

He looked down at the ground shamefully, “I am.”

“Why would it matter Gendry?”

Her words stung like knives, “You know what, it doesn’t matter, forget I even asked.”

“Gendry, come on, he’s just Jon’s friend. Jon paid him to act as my bodyguard.”

“Bodyguard?” He turned around to face her.

“Yeah, so no boys will hit on me. Typical big brother stuff, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“No boys to worry about?”

“None.”

He didn’t say anything; he just leaned in and kissed her.

“Oh,” she muttered once they came up for air, “I guess there is one.”

He chuckled slightly, “I love you, Arya Stark.”

 

 

Sansa entered the dining hall by herself; she knew Arya needed some time to mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen. In a matter of minutes she’d be face to face with her old life, her old friends, the old expectations and opinions people held of her, so it was understandable that she needed a minute to settle herself down.

“Where is she?” Jon asked, his voice was laced with impatience.

“She’s here,” Sansa answered curtly, “Just give her time.”

He was shocked, to say the least, his younger sister who he hasn’t seen in years, who has barely maintained any contact with anyone, was standing right behind those doors.

“Mom and dad will be here in twenty,” Robb warned, “So she better get herself collected if we’re going to pull off the surprise.”

“She will,” Sansa assured.

Meanwhile, Gendry and Jeyne were standing near the entrance, enjoying their cocktails. His back was faced to the staircase; yes this was a ballroom with a staircase so everyone could make a grand entrance, even for an anniversary dinner. He and Jeyne were enjoying their conversation when suddenly everyone got quiet and all that could be heard was the simple click of the door as the person who opened it, closed it.

Jeyne’s eyes grew wide with recognition as Gendry studied them; he knew what awaited him if he turned around. He heard the person walking down the stairs to the main hall, their shoes made an incessant clicking noise. _Arya would never wear heels, it’s not her,_ but as he continued to read Jeyne’s expressions he was becoming less and less sure that I wasn’t her.

“Turn around, you idiot,” she urged.

“No,” he stood firm, “I will not.”

“Have you talked to her once since she left?”

“No,” he answered, “And I’d rather not talk about it.”

“What even happened between you two anyway? I mean one day you’re best friends and the next she moved to Braavos.”

He shook his head, “She thinks I cheated on her.”

“You two were dating?”

“Yeah,” he confessed.

“And how would Arya Stark think you cheated on her?”

“Funny story,” he chuckled awkwardly.

“Gendry,” her tone was suspicious, “Does she think we slept together?”

He refused to make eye contact.

She smacked his arm, “You disgusting pig! We never slept together, I’m married to your brother.”

“I know,” he defended, “Remember the night that your apartment flooded and Ed was out of town so you stayed with me?”

The memory was years ago, but she tried to recall it, “I suppose.”

“Well, that was the night Arya and I got into a fight. So, when she came to apologize the next morning and you were at the apartment, she assumed we had slept together.”

“And you never got the chance to tell her?” She almost had tears in her eyes.

“Never.”

“I’m so sorry, Gendry.”

“It’s okay,” he answered, this time willing himself to turn around to catch a glimpse of the woman who got away, and he swore he lost his breath.

 

All of her siblings were staring at her and it made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She hurried down the ballroom stairs, why her parents insisted on such a big production for everything she didn’t understand. She had begged the announcer not to say her name when she entered, hoping that would allow her a more graceful and quiet entrance. Sadly, that wasn’t the case, as the music hadn’t started playing and people loved to gawk at the returned Stark girl.

“Holy hell,” Robb said as he stared at Arya walking down the stairs.

“She looks,” Jon gaped.

“Stunning?” Sansa asked.

“Different,” Bran added.

“Who is that?” Rickon asked.

“Arya,” his older siblings all answered.

“That’s not Arya,” he laughed, but then as he got a better look at the woman coming towards them, she started to become more familiar. Her grey eyes were the same shade he remembered and her hair was the same color brown, except a lot shorter. She had tattoos on her arms, but he didn’t really think much of those. The thing that he lost his marbles over was the giant engagement ring on her finger.

Sansa went into the crowd to get Arya and guide her to where her and her siblings were seated.

“They were staring,” Arya nervously confessed.

“Arya,” Sansa comforted, “It’s okay.”

“I don’t think I can do this.” Arya was visibly shaking; so much so that Sansa had to turn her little sister around, place her hands on her shoulders and hold her in place.

“You are Arya Stark, soon to be Targaryen, these are your siblings why are you afraid?”

“Because,” but she didn’t have enough time to answer because now she was face to face with her older brothers who had immediately engulfed her in a hug.

“We missed you little wolf,” Jon exclaimed.

“Not as much as I did,” Bran wheeled over to her and held her hand.

“I’m so glad we’re all together,” she smiled through her tear stained cheeks. She didn’t realize being back with her family would make her so emotional.

“Not that this reunion isn’t sweet,” Rickon began, “But Arya what’s on your finger?”


	5. Siblings Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings discuss

No one said a word, no one knew what to say after Rickon’s inexplicable outburst. Robb stared at the ground so hard, one would have thought he thought staring at it hard enough would cause the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Jon, on the other hand, had his hands resting in his pockets, twiddling whatever lint he could muster up with his fingers. Bran avoided eye-contact, choosing instead to stare at the invisible clock on the wall. Meanwhile, Sansa just had her hands on her hips and let out an exasperated sigh to Arya.

“The ring, Arya,” Rickon interrupted, this time drawing the attention of a few guests who were seated near the head table.

“Not now,” Arya hissed.

“Yes, now,” Rickon stood firm, “Since I’m the only one who is having this kind of reaction,” he pointed to the rest of his siblings, “I take it that I’m the only one who didn’t know.”

Again, he was met with silence so he continued, “What gives, Arya? Why did you tell them, but not me?”

His blue eyes were burring into her and she had to use all of her strength to not look away, to not run out of that ballroom and catch the next flight to Braavos. So, she looked her brother in the eyes and said, “I didn’t tell anyone.” the words felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“What do you mean? Then how do they all know?”

“Instagram,” Sansa answered quickly, “Arya posted a live video and I saw it.”

“What?” Arya almost screamed.

“You don’t remember posting a video?”

“I remember that my Instagram is private,” she quipped, “So, how you got access to my page is beyond me, but no I never posted anything.”

“Arya,” Sansa’s tone was judgmental, “I saved it.” Sansa showed Arya the video, the one she had a feint memory of creating but never in a million years did she think she posted it. _Rhaegar is going to murder me_.

“You all saw this?” Arya asked the rest of her siblings.

“Yeah,” they nodded their heads in unison.

“So, you all knew I was engaged and none of you called me or reached out?” She was practically fuming.

“See, now I don’t seem like the worst sibling,” Rickon added.

“Shut-up, Rickon,” everyone yelled.

“What did you expect, Arya?” Robb asked, “Were we supposed to just call you and say, ‘so I saw you got engaged’ to a guy you never told anyone you were dating.”

Arya was at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry, little wolf,” Jon tried to comfort her, “But I agree with Robb. What did you expect from us, you had closed us out of your life so much.”

“No, I didn’t,” she argued, she was beginning to feel like the helpless little girl from her childhood who felt nothing but small and misunderstood, “You all left me first.”

“We grew up, Arya,” Robb chastised, “You didn’t expect us to all stay in Winterfell and be one, big, happy family, did you?”

She could feel the tears beginning to form, but she chocked them down, “No, Robb, I didn’t expect that,” her words were delivered like knives on a chopping board, “But I did expect my family to still be my family and to support me even when they don’t think I deserve it.”

Sansa barely swallowed her sip of champagne at Arya’s comment, she knew exactly what incident she was referring to. It happened the summer before Arya’s freshmen year of high school and Robb and Jon’s junior year. Arya and her friend Mycah got into an “altercation” with Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa’s crush and the son of Ned’s best friend, Robert Baratheon. To say Joffrey was forbidden fruit in terms of him being served justice, would be an understatement.  However, Arya had never received that memo and when Joffrey hit her friend, Mycah, Arya hit Joffrey in return. Not a single person believed Arya when she told her side of the story, she lost her going out privileges for the entire year, she wasn’t allowed to do fencing, and she was forced to go to homecoming. To this day, Arya will not and has not forgotten how her siblings abandoned her, even when each of them saw what happened.

“Arya,” Jon’s voice softened, “I had no idea.”

“No, you didn’t,” she snapped.

“Arya, please,” Sansa begged, “We’re trying to make this a nice night for mom and dad. We don’t need to rehash old issues.”

“I know,” she agreed, “I’m sorry.”

Robb huffed, “Fuck this, I’m not going to stand here and pretend like everything is okay. Pretend that I’m fine with my little sister going years without talking to me and then showing up here, engaged, and pretending like nothing has changed.”

“What do you want me to say, Robb?” Grey eyes challenged his blue.

His lips quivered slightly, but he made no reply.

“Exactly,” she elaborated, “What can I give you, oh dear, precious, older, brother Robert. Do you want me on my knees begging for forgiveness? Do you want me to sing a thousand and one songs about how I have sinned by not taking our family name as seriously as you? Or shall I?”

“Enough,” Bran snapped, “Gods, Arya, you have no idea what it was like without you.”

“Probably not that much different,” Arya muttered under her breath.

“No,” Rickon corrected, “It was a lot different. First of all, Gendry never came over anymore.” Arya saddened a bit at that, even though she and Gendry didn’t work out romantically, he was still a constant in Rickon and Bran’s lives and it disappointed her to know that he abandoned them to.

“Well he and I broke up, so that doesn’t surprise me,” she commented.

“You two were dating?” Bran and Rickon exclaimed.

Robb laughed, “Even I knew they were dating.”

“Always the last to know, again,” Rickon groaned.

“Anyways,” Bran rolled his eyes at his younger brother’s outburst, “Arya, I don’t think you realized how much you were the glue that kept this family together. You were close with Jon and Robb and you practically forced them to come home every weekend, without you they only came home for holidays. Even though you and Sansa weren’t the closest, you always convinced her that family time was worthwhile. With you gone, she dedicated her life to Margaery Tyrell and only Margaery. And lastly, even though me and Rick were your annoying younger brothers,” “Hey!” Rickon exclaimed, “You always included us with whatever you were doing. Without you, Arya, the Starks all went their separate ways.”

Her siblings refused to make eye contact with her again they were all shamefully staring at the floor.

"I need some air,” she confessed, but before running to the nearest exit she turned and said to her siblings, "Besides none of you asked me why I went to Braavos, bet you still couldn't guess in a million years why I went. And it had nothing to do with Gendry or feeling inadequate, I went because," she took a deep breath, "Because I knew I was good at something and they supported me. I'm somebody in Braavos," she didn't mean to toot her own horn, but it was true. She was the greatest dancer of her generation, they pegged her as being the next best thing, she was even be considered to be the lead choreographer on this elite musical, something that is completely unheard of at her age. "I've been someone for so long," a slight smile formed across her lips, "And I love being someone. But, you don't understand how hard it is to come back here and be no one again." And with that, she ran like the wind to the nearest exit. However, when she opened the door, she was met by a mysterious, tall figure.

“Why hello, little-wolf,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be out Monday
> 
> Votes on who Arya meets at the end?


	6. Little-Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old faces make appearances.

He was a big as she remembered him, it’s odd saying that since she had just had dinner at his house last week.

“Little wolf,” he repeated this time his amethyst eyes didn’t leave hers, “Let’s you and I take a walk.”

She nodded politely and followed him out into the garden Luckily it was May and the weather was warm outside, she barely needed to clutch her arms for warmth.

“So,” Rhaegar began, “Tell me why the famous, ‘she-wolf’ of Winterfell was running like mad from her own siblings.”

She rolled her eyes at her father-in-law to be, the two of them had an excellent relationship. He was like her father away from home, if that makes sense. He gave her connections in the dance world in Braavos, he helped set her and Aegon up in a safe and nice apartment, hell he even spent days picking out the perfect engagement ring with Aegon. She was the second daughter he had always craved.

“It’s not like that,” she argued.

“Really?”

“Just,” she sighed, “Just please don’t ask.”

“Little-wolf,” he comforted, “I have to ask. You’re becoming my family.”

“And I’m so excited about that,” she confessed, ‘Truly, I am.”

“We’re happy to have you become a part of us too, but no one asked you to give up being a Stark in order to be a Targaryen.”

“I know that,” she admitted, “It’s just easier this way.”

“But is it?” He pried.

After a few moments of silence, Arya fessed up, “No, it’s not.”

“Exactly.”

She hated the smug look Rhaegar got on his face whenever he assumed he was right, “Besides, what are you even doing here anyways?”

“I’m the prince of Essos, I think I deserved an invite to the Prime Minister of Westeros’ anniversary dinner.”

She didn’t buy it for a minute, “Real reason.”

He just chuckled, “You think you’re the first wolf who’s ever fallen for a dragon.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re just like her, especially when you’re angry.”

“Like who?” By now her hands were on her hips because if they weren’t there, she’s sure she would have punched Rhaegar.

“Lyanna.”

Arya rolled her eyes, it was hard not to anymore. Her entire life she was compared to Lyanna, her late aunt who died as years and years ago. She and Rhaegar had been secretly dating and unfortunately, paparazzi was pursuing them and their car crashed. Lyanna didn’t survive, nor did the Stark-Targaryen relationship.

“I’m not her.”

“No, you’re not, little wolf,” he smiled somberly, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t make her same mistakes.”

“I’m not, Lyanna. I didn’t run away with a married man.”

She knew her words stung, but Rhaegar was used to them. He spent most of his thirties picking up the pieces of his shameful affair with Lyanna Stark. He had been married to Elia Martell and had two children with her, Aegon and Rhaenys. By some odd twist of fate, he met Lyanna and he didn’t know what being in love truly was, until he had met her. They dated, in secret, for six months until Rickard Stark found out and blew a gasket.

He cut all ties with the Targaryen Corp., the business the Targaryen family ran. Although they were royalty in Essos, Targaryen Corp. was their only tie to the Westerosi elite. So, after Lyanna’s death, Rhaegar and his children, unfortunately Elia had committed suicide after learning about the affair, moved back to Essos and never looked back at the Starks until Arya showed up at Rhaegar’s front door hand in hand with his son, looking exactly like a ghost from his past.

“No, you didn’t,” he solemnly agreed, “But you still ran away, little wolf.”

She contemplated what he was saying. Rhaegar and the rest of the Targaryen family had been a constant in her life for the past few years, essentially, they became her surrogate family. Whenever something exciting happened to her, she wanted to tell Rhaegar and Dany and of course Aegon. It never crossed her mind to tell a Stark anything anymore and she knew that was wrong.

“But I’m back now,” she quietly defended.

“Aye, you are,” he beamed, “Go, head back to the party, I’m sure your siblings are looking all over for you and that your parents will be here any minute.

He quickly pushed her towards the door and back into the ballroom, but she could have sworn she heard a familiar voice call out to Rhaegar, “So, how is my little wolf?” But then again, that could have been her imagining things.

She made her way back into the ballroom, she quickly checked her phone and noticed that it was 8:15, her parents’ entrance was scheduled for 8:30.

 _I guess one drink won’t hurt_ , she reasoned to herself.

“Gin and tonic, please,” she asked the bartender.

“Cosmo,” the girl next to her ordered.

Arya didn’t have to turn her head to know that Jeyne Poole was standing next to her with her perfectly curled hair and green dress that fit her like a glove.

“So, Arya,” Jeyne began., but was quickly met with an eye-roll and an exhausted sigh from Arya.

“Hurry up,” she muttered under her breath to the bartender.

Arya composed herself, she was to be the future princess of Essos, she should be able to handle polite small talk, “Jeyne,” she smiled.

“You look great,” Jeyne complimented.

“You do too.”

Luckily the bartender handed Arya her drink and she was about to walk away from Jeyne when she called out, “I’m here with Gendry.”

 _Gods, would this girl ever learn?_ “Hmm,” Arya responded.

“He never cheated on you,” Jeyne continued, causing Arya to stop in her tracks, “I was just crashing at his place because my boyfriend wasn’t home. I was seeing his brother, actually I’m married to Edric now.”

Arya still stood there without saying a word, “I know it doesn’t mean much now, the two of you haven’t talked in years. But, all I’m saying is if there’s a shred of a possibility that you could still love him, maybe you should try and forgive him.”

Jeyne wasn’t sure if Arya had heard her, because by the time she was finished with her ‘defend Gendry’s honor’ speech, Arya had been lost to the crowd.

“Holy hell,” Robb groaned, “Of course she runs off, typical.”

“Robb, stop it,” Sansa barked, “You’ve been treating her terribly the entire evening.”

“She left, for years,” Robb argued.

“And so, did you.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You didn’t? Because I recall you and Jon being Arya’s world and the minute you two went to college you abandoned her.”

Both their faces fell, “We were busy,” Jon argued, “We didn’t do it purposefully.”

“I don’t think she did either,” Sansa admitted, “It had probably been too long and she simply didn’t know what to say to us.”

All of their hearts broke at that, “But, we’re her family,” Rickon said.

“I know,” Bran comforted, “However, this is Arya. When she thinks someone doesn’t want to be around her she runs.”

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Robb asked.

“Definitely,” Sansa laughed, “Right now though, is not the time to contemplate about you being an idiot, we need to find Arya.”

“Divide and conquer?” Bran asked.

“I’ll go and see if I can stall mom and dad,” Sansa began, “Rickon take the right corner, Jon the left, Robb go near the bar, and Bran sit here and look pretty.”

Bran rolled his eyes, even he could admit his wheel chair would make searching a bit difficult, especially in the crowded ball room.

“Alright, we have ten minutes to find Arya and get her back here,” Jon remarked, “Ready Starks?” They all put their hands in, “On 3, 1-2-3, break!”

 

Robb fortunately found Arya a minute later, she was just beyond the bar holding a drink in one hand, but her other hand was wrapped around the back of a man’s neck and its long fingers were playing with his hair. Suddenly, he lifted her up and twirled her around, Robb swore he never saw anyone look happier, not even his parents.

“I knew you’d get it,” the man cheered.

 _Get what?_ Robb wondered.

“Hush,” she lightly smacked him on the nose, but reached in for another kiss, “You’re supposed to say that.”

“What?” He laughed, “That Arya Stark, the best dancer in Essos, was going to get hired for the chorographer’s position on the biggest project of the year, plus you get to star in it too.”

“Shut-up,” she sounded embarrassed.

“I can scream if you want,” he joked, “Arya Stark,” but she quickly placed her lips over his mouth to get him to be quiet.

“I fucking hate you,” she whispered.

“No, I think you love me.”

Robb looked on in amazement at his little sister, he had so many questions, but so did a broken-hearted bull who was also staring at Arya from across the room.

“Arya,” Robb called, causing her immense joy and happiness to vanish, she plummeted back to earth and back to the responsibility of being Arya Stark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NED NEXT CHAPTER 
> 
> Also, NO ONE guessed Rhaegar :DDDDDDDD But I still wanted to get this out!


	7. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon is here.

Jeyne nursed her cosmo at the bar. She was a bit annoyed that Arya completely blew her off, but there wasn’t much she could do. The ball is now in Arya’s court.

“Excuse me,” a tall man with the brightest blonde hair she had ever seen. Jeyne watched as the bartender heard the man, “Scotch, on the rocks, and then one gin and tonic.”

“Sure thing,” the bartender replied.

“Two drinks?” Jeyne chatted. Although she was married to Edric she was curious as to who this man was. Everyone who was at the party had known the Starks for years, so everyone had a familiar face, except for him.

He wasn’t expecting her to say anything so he shook a bit at her, “Uh, yeah, one’s for my fiancé.”

 _Brush off_ , Jeyne thought, “Good, cause my husband would kill me if he thought I was trying to flirt with you,” Jeyne laughed as she showed him her ring.

“Thank the gods,” he laughed, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous, I’m surprising my fiancé.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she just got this amazing promotion at work and they called last night about it. I was gonna come anyway, but this just makes it more special.”

“That’s so exciting,” Jeyne smiled, “What kind of promotion did she get?”

“She’s choreographing this new show out in Asshai,” he explained.

“Asshai?” Jeyne practically screamed. Asshai was “the” place to be now, anyone who was anyone lived there and it was incredibly expensive. Even the Starks would only be able to afford a dingy apartment there.

“Yeah, pretty cool, right? She’s super excited, she fell in love with Chereo when she was on leave last year, He laughed, “And I’m the lucky guy she chose to marry and take with her.”

“When do you have to move?”

“By the end of the year. So, we’re getting married in November and then moving in December.”

“Have you guys set a date?”

“Yes, had to book our guest hall literally the week we got engaged.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s going to be a fairly big affair,” he joked.

Jeyne was enjoying her conversation with the mystery blonde, when Gendry came up behind her.

“Hey,” he greeted, “It’s about to start, we should find our seats.”

He hadn’t even noticed Aegon when Jeyne said, “One, sec, let me just say goodbye to,” she extended her hand,” Good luck in Asshai with your fiancé,” she beamed, “I’m sorry, I never even asked you your name. I’m Jeyne Baratheon and this is my brother-in-law, Gendry Bar- “

“Waters,” he interrupted her.

“Almost thought you were going to say you were Gendry Baratheon and if that were the case I definitely would have to punch you, what he did to my fiancé,” Aegon’s face started to get a little bit flushed and it was clear he was angry with this ‘waters’ fellow, “Speak of the devil, I see her now,” he grabbed his two drinks quickly, “It was great to meet you.” And ran like the wind towards his fiancé.

“Gendry,” Jeyne drawled out, “Who the hell was that.”

He growled, “Aegon, fucking, Targaryen.”

“So, they tell me that the Starks are sort of a big deal in Westeros,” he called from behind her.

She immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around, her face lit up with recognition and it took everything in her to not scream, “Babe?”

“Hey,” he purred as he leaned in to hug her and give her a kiss.

“What,” she couldn’t think straight, “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d surprise you,” he smiled.

“Seriously,” she laughed, “I can’t believe this.”

“I also have something to tell you,” he began.

“Aegon, did you fly half way around the world to tell me it’s over between us?” she sarcastically quipped.

“Aye, love. As soon as you left, I knew I didn’t need you in my life anymore.”

“It’s fine,” she laughed, “There are plenty of other men who want me.” She started to walk away from him, but like a dog Aegon kept coming back.

“But what If I want you,” he whispered in her ear.

“Prove it,” she teased, as she leaned in to kiss him again. She knew people were looking at them, she knew that people were putting two and two together, but she could not have cared less.

“I’m moving to Asshai with you.”

“Excuse me?” she was flabbergasted, “What do you mean you’re moving to Asshai?”

“You got the job, babe,” he told her with the geekiest grin plastered on his face.

“I what?” She almost screamed.

“You got it!”

“No,” she doubted him.

“Not lying, hands to the gods.”

She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face, “I really got it, I can’t believe this.” She ran her hands through her hair in exasperation.

They continued talking until she was brought back down to earth by the voice of her older brother.

“Arya,” he interrupted.

She immediately pulled away from Aegon and even pushed him a bit behind her, he normally would have been mad, but he knew the anxiety she felt about her family.

“We have to go, they’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” she replied, she turned to Aegon, “I’ll see you in a few.”

“I know,” he smiled, “Go on, little wolf,” he gave her hand a quick squeeze and sent her on her way.

“Arya, that was him, wasn’t it,” Robb began as he guided her back to the vip area.

“Don’t start, Robb.”

“You two seemed happy,” he awkwardly stated.

She wasn’t prepared for that, “What?” She practically chocked on her words.

“You seemed happy,” he repeated.

“Thank you,” she genuinely replied, “I am.”

“Why were you two so excited?” He wondered.

“I got a promotion,” she explained.

“You’re a student, how does a student get promoted?”

She hesitated, “I’m not at a normal university,” she stated.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you at the University of Braavos studying business?”

She didn’t respond and Robb turned her around to face him, “Arya,” he scolded, “You are currently enrolled as a student at the University of Braavos, right?”

“No, I'm not,” she snarled.

“Arya Lyanna Stark,” Robb grabbed her arm, “What the hell are you doing over there then?” He was fuming. Why the hell was she gone for all this time if she wasn't even studying? 

Arya quickly ripped her arm from his grip, “None of your business,” she sneered and went to join her siblings. She stood next to Sansa who mouthed a thank you to Robb. _Gods he is so infuriating_ she thought.

“You ready?” Sansa asked her quietly.

“As, I’ll ever be.”

A few seconds later the announcer began, “And finally, the couple of the evening, Catelyn and Eddard Stark celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary.”

The doors opened and in walked Arya’s parents. Her father looked so similar, but his hair was a bit shorter on the sides and was sprinkled with more grey than she remembered. Her mother, on the other hand, still looked radiant, not a hair was out of place.

Cat grabbed her husband’s hand as her eyes found her children, _Robb, Sansa, Arya, wait Arya?_ She thought, “Ned, look,” she said, “She’s here. I swear to the sevens though, I am going to kill her for what she did to her hair.” She continued staring at and studying her daughter.

His eyes followed his wife’s gaze and found Arya. She was so different from what he remembered, but she screamed Lyanna to him. _My little wolf has returned home._

“Ned,” Cat clutched his arm in fear as they were walking towards their children.

“Why the hell is there an engagement ring on her finger?”

“I’ll explain later,” he tried to soothe, but before he could his wife was already in front of their daughter with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs won't get 4 chapters out in 1 week next week, depends on how inspired I feel about the story. Hope you like the cliffhanger at the end, next chapter will be out in at most 1 week from Monday 4/9


	8. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn embraces Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

Catelyn Tully Stark prided herself on being a lady. Not a lady simply by birth or title, but one by action. She always was poised in the face of the direst of circumstances and this certainly was one. Standing in front of her was her daughter who she had not seen in years, through no fault of her own. She wanted to visit with Ned a year and a half ago, but was forced to stay home due to Rickon being sick and when she pressed Ned about his trip and Arya he told her to drop the subject. Now, here she is, a grown woman, engaged, and Ned is telling her not to worry about it. _Did he know?_ Catelyn wondered. She composed herself and walked over to her daughter.

Catelyn embraced her daughter, she held on to her tighter than a child clutching their favorite doll. She drank in Arya’s scent, there was a hint of sea-salt in her hair that made it look tousled and smell like the sun and warmth. Catelyn’s eyes studied her daughter from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. She took in Arya’s almond shaped eyes whose irises were still the same stormy grey she remembered. Her daughter had taken to accessorizing her face in ways that Catelyn did not approve, but she had been aware of Arya’s nose ring since the infamous mountainside photograph.

Cat fought back tears as she held her daughter’s face. By now she realized that her hands felt a ticklish sensation, the ends of her daughter’s hair. She never loved Arya’s hair, it was always too thick and curly for her to manage. Maybe if Lyanna had lived she could have taught Arya how to manage the Stark mane, because clearly Catelyn failed. Her fingers played with the ends of her daughter’s hair, almost as if they were hoping more would appear if she touched it enough.

“You cut your hair,” Cat finally muttered, softer than she intended.

“Easier for the heat,” Arya quietly replied.

“Still.”

“You never liked it much anyways.”

Catelyn grimaced at Arya’s comment, but she still continued to study her daughter. She looked every bit the woman Cat imagined she’d become. Her arms were toned and had a few tattoos, although Cat hated the thought of them, she had to admit Arya’s were tastefully done in black and grey. Her daughter’s dress was tight and form fitting, showing off that she had womanly curves. Cat breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn’t know if Arya was hiding her true self all those years ago, since she only wore baggy t-shirts and ill-fitting jeans. But the items that stood out the most on Arya were her necklace, the diamond encrusted dragon that hung subtly between her breasts and the ring on her left finger that blinded anyone when it caught the light. Its design was exquisite, Cat had to admit, she had never seen anything like it. It was a ring fit for a princess.

“You’re going to be sitting between me and your father at dinner,” Cat whispered in Arya’s ear causing her grey eyes to widen in surprise, “Now go on and greet your father.”

Ned studied his daughter, but not in the same way as his wife. He noticed the changes in her appearance, sure those were to be expected. Was he shocked she cut her hair, no. She always screamed and cried when Catelyn brushed it. Was he surprised she had tattoos on her arms, not in the least. She had always been artistic and outgoing, it’s only natural that she expresses that. The wardrobe would take a little getting used to, she was still his little girl and it’s impossible to see her as anything but, even though he knows she’s anything but his little girl anymore.

“Little wolf,” he smiled as he hugged her and mussed at her hair.

“Father,” her voice waivered, “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, Arya.”

He held her for a few seconds longer before she said, “Mother wants me to sit between you two at dinner. I’m to be grilled, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know anything about that,” he lied.

She stared him down, _damn why do her eyes have to do that thing_ Ned groaned to himself, “Fine, yes, your mother would like to talk to you.”

“About?”

“Arya,” Ned’s tone became slightly serious, “Not all of us have been kept up to date on your life, your mother only wants to know what happened.”

“What if I’m not ready to tell her anything?”

Ned smiled at his daughter’s innocence, he knew she was ready otherwise she wouldn’t be wearing the ring and her fiancé wouldn’t be in this very room being served a cocktail by one of the hundred wait staff.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” he gestured for her to follow him, “Now let’s go sit. I’m starving.”

He pulled out a chair for Arya to his left, while Cat sat on the other side of Arya with Sansa next to her. The boys lined up next to Ned, leaving Arya dead in the center of the table. The table was rectangular so the Starks were sitting shoulder to shoulder facing their guests. Ned stood to make a toast.

“Friends, family, important business men who’d be insulted if we didn’t invite you,” the crowd chuckled at that, “I am pleased to be celebrating my 35th anniversary with Catelyn,” he smiled down at her, “But there’s a small story about how we came to be together. You see, back in the day, Catelyn and my brother were dating.” The crowd gasped, but Catelyn couldn’t help the grin that was on her face, she had been so naïve back then to choose Brandon over Ned. “Both me and my brother liked Catelyn so much so that neither of us noticed my sister, Lyanna was falling for someone she shouldn’t have fallen for.” The crowd gasped and suddenly Cat’s smile dropped.

“Tonight, is a night of celebrations,” Ned continued, “And I want to set the record straight for all of you that House Stark and House Targaryen have not been quarreling since the rebellion, quite the opposite in fact.”

 _Oh my God, he knows,_ Arya panicked, _please don’t say anything._

“Me and Rhaegar have been in contact for years, ensuring both a healthy relationship between our families and of those in both Essos and Westeros. He and his son are both here tonight to answer any questions regarding the future trade and business relationships involved with House Targaryen. They are here as my honored guests.”

Rhaegar stood, he looked so regal compared to the rest of the crowd, “It is our honor to celebrate your love,” he boomed loud enough so the whole hall could hear him, “It is my deepest regret that I couldn’t be sitting at that table with Lyanna next to me her hand in mine, like Cat’s is in yours.”

“Your words are too kind,” Cat answered.

Everyone in the room knew Rhaegar’s love for Lyanna was real, so much so that he had sequestered himself in Essos after her death. Rumors circulated that he had gone mad, that he was plotting his revenge on the Starks, that he was begging on his knees to get Elia back. But none of those rumors held true, he remained a heart-broken man for the rest of his days. He lived vicariously through his children and their joy, but never once did he feel the kind of love he did with Lyanna Stark. That kind of sheer passion could only be felt once in a lifetime, for we are not gods and do not deserve more.

He nodded at her and sat down, mumbling something to his son.

“Now,” Ned clapped his hands, “Let’s eat!”

They were in the middle of their first course, a simple salad made with arugula, chicken, and balsamic vinaigrette when Catelyn opened up the can of worms that was Arya’s three years in Braavos.

“So,” Cat began, “Have you been dating anyone?”

Ned almost chocked on his food while Arya was doing the same next to him. _Way to be subtle, Cat_ , he thought.

“I’d rather not discuss my personal life.”

Her siblings all chuckled at that comment when Robb shouted out, “Maybe you should discuss how you’re not attending the University of Braavos.”

Cat literally spit out her food in Arya’s face, “Tell me he’s lying.”

“Cat,” Ned tried to soothe her, “It’s fine, don’t overreact.”

Catelyn ignored her husband, her cheeks were so hot from anger they matched her hair, “Tell me he’s lying,” she repeated.

“He isn’t lying,” Arya confessed, “I’m not a student at the University of Braavos. I have never once been a student at the University of Braavos. I never even applied to go to school there.”

“Then where have you been going to school?” A curious Sansa asked.

Arya opened her mouth to answer, but Ned beat her to it, “The House of Black and White.”

Her sibling’s mouths were all aghast. They had heard of the House of Black and White, well everyone had. It was the most elite dance academy in the world, not in Essos, not in Southeroys, not in Westeros, the entire world. Only one person per country gets admitted every five years and their sister was a student there. And one who was picked to go before college even began, since it was specifically an academy for young adults in the performing arts it housed students aged 18-24, but Arya was accepted at 16 and went at 17.

“How’d you know that?” Arya looked up at her father.

“Someone had to foot the bill,” he laughed, causing her to grin as well. Of course, he knew, how could she have been so stupid to think that he didn’t. And he didn’t share it with her mother, he kept it to himself, she could just kiss him right now she was so happy with her father.

“Arya, the House of Black and White?” her mother inquired, “What do you do there? Certainly not dance?”

Arya turned to her mother, a prideful smile appeared on her face, “I was recruited to be a dancer,” Arya began, “And I was, the best in my class, until my injury.” Everyone at the table stopped talking as soon as they heard those words, even Ned listened intently, Rhaegar had never informed him his daughter had been hurt.

“It was an ordinary lift, me and my partner had done them a thousand and a half times before and he always caught me.” She shuddered at the memory of it.

_“Arya, Mycah let’s go through the ending of that last piece,” Jaquen their instructor demanded. They had run it over fifty times that day and were both exhausted. Mycah could barely hold himself up, how was he going to lift Arya?_

_“And one, two, three,” Jaquen clapped to the tempo of the beat._

_It all happened so fast, one moment Arya jumped in the air and the next she was on the ground splayed out on her back. She couldn’t move anything._

_“Someone call 9-1-1,” someone screamed, but Arya had no idea who it was because everything soon faded to black._

“I herniated two disks in my back and had a partial fracture in my femur, I was out of commission for months,” she explained as her family looked on in horror. “It wasn’t that bad,” she tried to downplay it, “If I wouldn’t have been injured, I wouldn’t have learned my love for choreography, which is honestly more important than dance at this point.”

“But you can still do it? Dance?” Rickon wondered.

“Oh yeah,” she beamed, “I’m still the best there is. It only took six months of rehab, but I’m definitely back in the game, Rick.”

“So, that’s why you have so many Instagram followers,” Sansa stated, almost as if in confirmation to herself.

“That’s one reason,” Arya answered coyly.

“Could you having a famous fiancé be the other?” Robb asked.

Arya’s face dropped, of course Robb had noticed Aegon was sitting next to Rhaegar and put two and two together. Although Essoi news wasn’t as popular here in Westeros, people were still aware Aegon was the prince of Essos and Rhaegar’s only son. Many wouldn’t be able to spot him out in a crowd, as long as his hair was covered, due to his notorious low profile. But because of his low profile, he was all the more elusive to people. His Instagram has nine posts and nine million followers, people were simply infatuated with the idea of him and in turn her because six out of those nine posts had her in them. Showing to anyone with eyes that they were a couple.

“So, not dating anyone, who’s the boy that captured my daughter’s heart?” Catelyn looked her daughter up and down as she took a sip of her white wine.

“Aegon Targaryen,” Arya answered smoothly.

For the second time that evening, Cat spit in her daughter’s face. They must have been madly entertaining for their guests.

“I swear to gods, old and new, if you tell your mother you’re pregnant, please do it while she doesn’t have any food or drink in her mouth,” Ned joked.

“No worries there,” Arya laughed _definitely not pregnant, definitely can’t get pregnant anymore_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out at the latest next Monday.


	9. Ned

Cat had heard little about Aegon Targaryen, besides knowing that he was the son of Rhaegar and Elia and the odd fact that he played guitar in a band called the ‘Sell Swords’ that Rickon listened to, she knew little about the boy that apparently Arya was engaged to.

“You’re telling me that you are engaged to Aegon Targaryen,” Cat said each word slowly in an effort to try and process what she had just heard.

“Yes,” Arya answered firmly, “I am engaged to him and we’re getting married.”

Cat’s eyes welled with tears at just the simple thought of her daughter in a white wedding dress, with Ned’s arm linked with hers, walking down the aisle towards the love of her life. Catelyn wanted to be there, she needed to be there.

She made sure her voice sounded tender, “Why haven’t you told us about him?” Cat asked. She did not want to sound accusatory, she knew this would make Arya shut down.

“It didn’t seem important. One day things were normal, then I applied for this job, then we got engaged, now I’m planning a wedding.”

“You don’t sound all that enthused,” Cat said quietly into her daughter’s hair.

“I love him,” she muttered, “I love him more than anything in the world and I want to be married to him, but on my own terms.”

Cat couldn’t believe how much her daughter was opening up to her, maybe it was the alcohol that seemed to always be within reach of Arya’s left hand, but Cat didn’t want to argue with the blessing she had been given.

“Do you remember Gendry?” Arya’s voice was weak and quiet, it was so frail that it was clear the conversation was only meant for Cat. And so, a mother listened to a daughter and her concerns about love and life and regret.

“Do you ever wish you chose Brandon?” Arya asked.

Cat smiled somberly at her daughter, “I never chose, Arya. The gods did that for me. They will for you too.”

Ned and Bran returned to the table after Ned assisted him with using the restroom. Now was Cat’s golden opportunity to scold him.

“I see you run away as soon as I find out your daughter has a fiancé.”

“I was just as shocked as you.”

“Eddard Stark, you are the world’s worst liar,” Cat’s hands were placed firmly on her hips, “You knew,” the sound of realization hit her lips.

“You knew?” Arya practically shrieked.

“Yes, I knew,” Ned answered, “The poor boy practically sweat an entire ice-block when he asked me for your hand.”

_The flight had been longer than Ned had anticipated. He could have sworn that from Winterfell to Essos was only a six-hour flight, but this one felt like twelve. He was dead tired, having caught the red-eye so he could get to Braavos for Arya’s performance. It’d been two years since he’d seen his daughter besides the occasional phone call, which she really hadn’t been keeping up her end of the bargain. He and his wife were coming to Braavos to surprise their youngest daughter, except for Cat had to stay home with Rickon._

_Ned drank in the city, it was hotter than hades, He regretted wearing his thick overcoat. Suddenly, he saw a sign that read, “Aerial Olympia- Fall from New Heights- Featuring Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane”. Ned couldn’t believe his eyes. There on a billboard in the middle of downtown Braavos was a photograph of his daughter, suspended in mid-air, looking as graceful as a lily._

_He immediately picked up his phone, “Rhaegar, you need to explain what is going on with Arya, now.” And so, the dragon explained how Arya was picked from The House of Black and White as the next best thing. Ned knew she was studying dance, but he hadn’t expected her to start performing professionally until after she graduated. Ned listened intently as Rhaegar explained what had happened over the past few years, seeing as his son and Arya were dating. Ned knew very little about their relationship, except for the fact that one existed. He didn’t want to mention it to Arya or her mother, for fear of bringing up old wounds. So, he bought a ticket to her show._

_He was amazed at his daughter and how she performed with such elegance and grace. At least eight times he bit his nails for fear that she’d fall, but not once did she lose her grip or even look like she feared losing it._

_“She’s quite amazing isn’t she,” a young man who looked to be a few years older than Arya spoke._

_“Indeed, she is.”_

_“You’re Ned Stark, right?” The lad inquired, “I’m Aegon Targaryen, I believe you know my father.”_

_“I do,” Ned answered._

_“So, I believe you’re aware of my and Arya’s relationship?”_

_“A bit.”_

_“Sir, I know she wants to keep things separated, there’s nothing I wish more than to spend our holidays with both our families, but she wants to keep her Westerosi life separate.”_

_“Your point, son?”_

_“I love your daughter, she is my best-friend. I always thought love was a fool’s errand until I met Arya. She made me see things so much more clearly and watching her finally be able to do the thing she loves, brings me more joy than anything in the world. So much so, that I want to feel this joy forever. I want to marry your daughter.”_

_Ned practically chocked on his own tongue, “Marry? She’s only twenty.”_

_“I know sir,” Aegon replied softly, “We’ve been together for almost two years now and it only seems natural that we make this step.”_

_“Are you sure this is what Arya would want?”_

_“I know it is.”_

_“I don’t know you, young man,” Ned answered, “But I knew your father and despite what people said about him, there was no doubt that he truly loved Lyanna. If your love is half as intense and true as his, then I can imagine no one better for my daughter.”_

“Ned how could you keep this from me?” Cat asked, aghast. By now everyone in the room was enjoying their desserts, while some had taken to the dance floor.

“It wasn’t my information to tell.”

“You and your bloody honor,” she replied, although she was angry to be left in the dark, her anger was directed at Arya and not her husband.

 _He asked you?_ Arya’s heart fluttered at the thought, but then she became quite disoriented. Had her entire engagement been built on a lie?

“Excuse me,” she said politely to her mother and father, “I need some air.”

She rushed out of the ballroom, not without the notice of a burly, bull-headed lad with eyes the color of sapphires.

“Milady,” he said. She stopped in her tracks deciding whether to turn around and face him or run like hell. Her hands were balled into fists as she contemplated the decision.

“Don’t go,” his voice was feint and wanting, “Please.”

She turned around and looked at him. He was more handsome than she remembered, his eyes seemed to be bluer and his hair looked good shorter. “What do you want?” She asked. She tried to keep her tone neutral, but it came out a bit sharp.

He didn’t say anything, so she started to walk away, before he called out, “I never cheated on you,” his words stopped her in her tracks, “I knew why you had to go,” he confessed, “but I didn’t understand why you couldn’t go with me. Why didn’t you ask me to come with you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENDRY CONVERSATION NEXT CHAPTER. GET HYPED.


	10. Gendry Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry conversation commences

He remembers the day like it was yesterday, the day Arya Stark waked out of his life forever.

_“No, no,” he heard her quietly say over the phone, she had excused herself from the living room where they were watching a movie after school. Normally she’d refuse the call, but then he overheard, “One year, yeah dad, it’s that program I told you about. Mhmm, mhmm, in Braavos.”_

_Suddenly his eyes went wide, why would she want to go there? She came in from the kitchen and he asked her why she didn’t tell him about the program in Braavos and before he knew it he was so infuriated with her that he asked her to leave his apartment. It was the biggest regret of his life._

Arya turned around to face him, he was now standing a few feet in front of her, so she could study his face much more closely. See how his stubble grew out a bit or how his eyes looked like a darker shade of blue, but even more she could feel his nervousness. His chest was moving up and dead, rthymtically through very thoroughly controlled breathing.

“What did you just say?”

“You’re going to have to clarify.”

“You never cheated on me?”

“No.”

“Why make me believe you did?”

“What?”

“Come on, you knew about Jeyne. Even if you didn’t cheat, you knew you were playing with fire. Having her there was your way of getting back at me, right?”

“Arya,” he replied, “I was young.”

“So, I’m right.”

“Partially,” he admitted, “But for fucks sake, I was angry. You were going to leave the country to go and study dance in Braavos and you didn’t have the respect to tell me. I was your boyfriend, I loved you, thought I might marry you someday _,”_ he looked down at the ground and mumbled, “but now you’re going to marry someone else.”

“Gods Gendry, it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me.”

He was so frustrated with her, this was her exact problem, never being able to see anything from outside her own perspective. “That’s the point, Arya, I loved you, I wanted to be with you, you weren’t alone. Why make a decision like you were?”

“You weren’t there like you thought, Gendry.”

He was taken aback by this, “What do you mean? We spent almost every waking moment together my senior year”

“We spent practically every waking moment together with the gang, Lommy, Hot Pie, Jeyne,” she rolled her eyes, “Hell you spent more one on one time with Robb and Jon than me. And I get it we were both busy and we had our own interests, but all of you were going to be leaving and I still had a year of school left. I didn’t want to be alone,” she confessed.

“So, you decided that you’d instead fly across the world and live in a foreign country.”

“I don’t expect you to understand, but the House of Black and White has been my dream since I was four years old. You remember the story I told you about Robb. Ever since, I have trained and trained to be accepted into that school and when I saw the opportunity I grabbed it. That doesn’t make me selfish Gendry, and I will not apologize for it.”

“I didn’t say you were selfish.”

“Then what is this about. What do you want? Why is it so important for me to know that you never cheated?” She was exasperated.

He rebutted her flurry of questions with, “What I want to know is why you dropped me so quickly, why you never truly let yourself be open with me, but now you’re engaged to be married to an Essoi Prince,” her eyes widened, “yeah Arya, I can read magazine tabloids.”

“Gendry, I don’t know how to answer that.” She was sullen. How could she look him in the eyes and tell him that she loved him? She knew she did. But that was in the past. There was no way to explain how the love she felt for Aegon just felt different, better, more right. She would probably have been happy being married to Gendry, having his children, living in King’s Landing and being a dance school teacher or working in the police force. And they’d have the white picket fence and the happy marriage and the two kids and a love that was sustained, but never one filled with a ton of passion. They were friends first, and that made for a good partnership, but not necessarily a lifetime of adventures.

Aegon was different. Their first meeting, she felt like she would be tongue-tied, but as soon as they began speaking to one another it was like all else in the room faded away. They were only focused on each other, when Jaquen H’ghar was introducing the class for intro to Jazz and Aegon was playing guitar for the life band Jaquen had hired special. Arya danced hear him and he took his arm and grabbed her gently, captivating her the second their eyes met, and kissed her. It was the most exhilarating experience and she knew right then and there that she had fallen in love with the mysterious boy with amethyst eyes. He was a fire that burned inside of her and that was something she never experienced with Gendry.

“I’m a big boy, Arya, I can take it. Just say I wasn’t enough.’”

“Not this pity parade again,” she groaned, “I gave two rat’s asses that you were a bastard back then and I give two rat’s asses now. I am not with Aegon because of who his father is, I’m with him because of who he is and because I love him. He is strong, compassionate, faithful, and he wouldn’t judge you for being a low-born, like you’re judging him and me for being high-borns.”

“You don’t understand how difficult it was, Arya. Every single place we went, people stared at us. Judged me for being the filthy mechanic’s apprentice with the Prime Minister’s daughter.”

“But I didn’t, Gendry. You were supposed to trust me.”

“I know.”

“I really did love you,” she gently grabbed his hand as he tried to get away, “Please listen.” He complied. “I don’t regret going to Braavos and I won’t apologize for that, but I do regret that my decision took away something from you. Maybe I’m the love of your life, but I don’t think I am, you only think that now because you haven’t met someone better. But you will Gendry. You’re an amazing guy and just because our life paths took us in different directions, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to find the love you deserve.”

“I really should hate you for coming back here engaged to someone else, but there’s something there that’s still the Arya Stark I knew from our childhood.”

They sat and stared at the stars a little bit before Gendry gave her a quick side hug, “Don’t be a stranger too long,” he explained, “Even if you’re living in Asshai, I still expect a Christmas card.”

Before she could ask him how he knew about Asshai or if he was making a joke, Aegon tapped her on the shoulder, “Aegon,” she jumped, you startled me.

He glared a bit at Gendry, to which Arya felt a slight bit of pride, “Your parents are asking about you.”

“Oh,” she responded, ‘I guess I’ve been out here longer than I thought.”

She got up to go back into the dining hall, followed by both Aegon and Gendry. The guests were astonished as the ghosts of twenty years past stood in front of them. Lyanna and the two lovers that fought over her, Robert and Rhaegar. Each stood behind her looking ready for battle. But just like before, it was clear to anyone who knew a thing or two about who Lyanna and Rhaegar really were and about how truly deep their love was, then no one would even think twice about a stag. Ned smiled and winked at his daughter as he raised his glass to her as she took Aegon’s hand and walked towards their table.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ideas do you guys want to see? I have a few in mind, but willing for suggestions!


	11. Rhaegar Spills the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Jon is not Rhaegar's son in this story. He is Ned's son from a relationship previous to Catelyn, but he never grew up as a bastard. It's not a part of this story really, but in case anyone got confused.

Rhaegar watched with pride as he watched his son and his fiancé entered the ballroom together. Arya held her head up high never once looking down at the ground as she stepped down the stairs, this time with Aegon’s hand in hers like a proper entrance. Rhaegar had to admit it looked a bit odd to have the Baratheon boy with them as well, except he looked awkward with his hands sullenly placed in his pockets and him being a step behind Arya and Aegon on the stairs. He honestly felt for Gendry, the boy looked so sad and destitute. Rhaegar held no bad blood against him for the sins of his father, but he will have something to say if ‘The Bull’, as he’s called around Westeros, gets in the way of Arya and Aegon’s relationship.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time, so Arya and Aegon headed to the dance floor themselves, while Gendry went to find Jeyne and Rhaegar found Ned. The music slowed down a bit and Aegon pulled Arya’s lithe body closer to his, wrapping his arm around her waist as they swayed back and forth, both lost entirely in each other.

“So,” Aegon began, “You finally had the penultimate conversation.”

“I did.”

“And?”

“He was a very important part of my past,” she drawled, “And I’m glad I got the closure I needed.”

“Good,” Aegon replied genuinely feeling happy that his fiancé finally figured out the ‘Gendry thing’. It was a burden on their relationship, for sure. Not because Arya wanted to be with Gendry or that she constantly compared Aegon to him, no it challenged their relationship because Gendry tore at Arya’s core when he pretended that cheated on her with Jeyne. Arya Stark is a strong, independent, free-thinking woman who could out dance anyone in the room, go head-to-head on a shots drinking contest, and who would no doubt come up with a witty response to any jape. However, she always felt insecure about her appearance.

Aegon never understand why she felt that way, to him she was the most beautiful woman in any room. The way her hair smelled like rosemary or how she always slept in his old ratty t-shirts or the half-smile she’ll make when you make her coffee just right. To him, she lit up his entire world and he couldn’t fathom anyone else thinking of her differently. It took Arya a long time to actually believe him when he complimented her, making it difficult for Aegon to be the type of boyfriend he wanted to be. He wanted to shower her with compliments and spend the entire day just staring at her, taking in her face, drinking in her scent, but it simply was something she wasn’t ready for.

Arya broke the silence, “Aegon.”

“Yeah?”

“I have a confession.”

“What’s that?”

“Gendry told me something that sort of changes things.”

His heart started to race, “And what’s that?” He tried to make his voice sound as calm as possible, but he could tell he was gripping her waist a bit too tight as Arya grimaced loudly.

“He never cheated on me.”

Aegon felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Was their entire relationship based on a lie, would she go back to Gendry, would she leave him?

“Aegon,” Arya warned, “I can see those gears turning in your head, the worry lines always show up on your forehead.” She reached up and touched her forehead gently with the back of her palm, “And sweaty too, exactly what I expected.”

He hated to ask the question, but his mind was racing and his anxiety was getting the best of him. Growing up with a heart-broken father definitely taught him to be afraid, not of falling in love, but of falling in love and then losing it. He cleared his throat, “So, where does that leave us?”

Arya just smiled, “Do you know what I told him?”

“No.”

“I told him that I loved him and I did, you know that.” She avoided eye-contact, knowing that his purple eyes would be lined with tears about ready to pierce her soul, “And I told him that we probably could have been happy if we stayed together.”

“Okay.”

Arya continued, “But, we would have been just that, happy. Gendry is a good person, he would have treated me right, my life would have been nice, normal.” Now she looked up at her fiancé, “But it wouldn’t have been a life of adventure, not like the one I have with you. I may have loved Gendry, but I’ve never felt what I feel with you, while I was with him. From the first day we met, you knew me, it’s like it was destiny.” _Gods she sounded like Sansa_.

Aegon smiled at the idea, always the romantic at heart, he truly believed that he and Arya were meant to be what Rhaegar and Lyanna couldn’t have been due to her accident. Aegon held nothing against Lyanna, she was a young teenager who got caught up with a married man and died a tragic death. But he felt the Gods were not entirely cruel for they gave him and Arya a chance to be together and maybe she needed to be with Gendry first in order for her to have ended up in Braavos and in that specific jazz class and on the day that he felt sick and was going to skip the performance, but didn’t. All of it, could only be explained by fate.

“I love you, little-wolf,” Aegon leaned in for a kiss, which Arya gladly accepted, except this time the entire ballroom was staring.

 

Cat had gone off with the two younger boys, something about them wanting dessert early and Cat needing to make sure the hotel staff weren’t conned into giving Bran and Rickon any extra desserts. So, it was him, Jon, and Robb sitting with each other, discussing their lives and nursing their scotch on the rocks.

“Mind if I join you?” Rhaegar asked.

Ned immediately stood up and offered his seat to Rhaegar, “Please, sit down. You know my boys, Jon and Robb.”

“I’ve definitely heard many stories,” Rhaegar smiled.

“Can’t say we’ve heard any about you,” Robb snapped.

“Robb!” Ned scolded, he bore daggers into his son.

Robb quivered a bit, even though he was a man grown his father still scared the living daylights out of him.

“There’s a lot you don’t understand about the little-wolf,” Rhaegar stated.

“Then enligh- “

“I’d love to hear stories about Arya,” Jon quickly cut Robb off. Would it kill him to get off his high horse about the whole Arya thing? It was him who told Gendry off in the first place. Why does he care so much?

“Have you ever seen her perform?”

The three Starks looked at Rhaegar dumbfounded, they had just found out not even an hour ago that Arya danced, and now the way Rhaegar is speaking about her it sounds as though he’s speaking about an angel.

“It’s the most breathtaking thing in the world, truly. That girl knows how to move her body just right with the music, it’s impossible to take your eyes away from her.”

The Starks listened intently as Rhaegar continued, “There’s nothing in the world that compares to watching someone do what they were born to do.”

Jon was entranced by Rhaegar’s words, his tom—boy sister who preferred rough housing with him and Robb more than trying on dresses and makeup with Sansa was a world-renowned dancer. It was a big pill to swallow, seeing as Arya used to have two left feet. How did she become so good at dancing that she’s now the ‘Next Best Thing’?

“It truly is remarkable,” Ned spoke.

“You’ve seen her dance?” His sons asked in unison?

“Once,” Ned replied solemnly, “Rhaegar isn’t exaggerating, she’s remarkable.”

“We were scared that she’d never be able to dance after her injury,” Rhaegar explained, “It was the most devastating time for her. After losing the pregnancy, breaking her leg, and being out of commission, she barely made it through.”

They were all staring at Arya now, who was still dancing with Aegon. There was a light that spread across her face of true and pure joy. But then the Starks all heard what Rhaegar had said and the three of them were ready like hyenas to pounce on Aegon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure about this 'twist', I hinted at it a few chapters back, so hopefully you all understand it. See you next Monday! I also read all of your comments and try my best to reply quickly! I really, really do appreciate the feedback! :D -R.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks the day that I am officially done with my undergrad education. It has been a complete whirlwind and I don't know what the fuck I am doing next. Ladies and gentlemen, a word of advice, actually get a degree in something that you like and that you're passionate about! But, in the meantime, here's the latest chapter and see you again on Monday!

Jon’s blood was boiling, Robb’s anger was at peak level too, but it was Ned who looked like he was about to commit murder. The vein in his forehead would not stop pulsating as he made his way, albeit a bit too quickly, towards his daughter and her fiancé. They looked peaceful, as Aegon had his hand on the small of her back while her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

“Ahem,” Ned coughed loudly, not even bothering to keep this private.

Arya looked up in shock as she saw her father, two brothers, and a very apologetic Rhaegar who simply mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ followed quickly by a ‘run’.

“Him, with me, outside, now.” Ned demanded.

“Father,” Arya protested.

“No, Arya,” Aegon assured, “I’ll go.”

She gave Aegon a worried look, but she trusted him and his judgement. If he thought it’d be fine, then it’d be fine, right? And so, Ned took Aegon with Rhaegar and left the ballroom. They were leaving the ballroom so often, hindsight they should have rented a second room for emergency family meetings and distress.

Arya stood in silence with her brothers for a few moments before Cat came and interrupted their awkward tension.

“There you all are,” she beamed, “It’s almost time for the final toast, where’s your father?”

“Just confronting Arya’s baby daddy. It’ll be a few minutes.”

Arya’s eyes went wide, she wasn’t going to cry, she was not going to let them see her cry. She vividly remembers the day they found out she was pregnant and even more so the day it was ripped away from her.

_She had been feeling extremely fatigued for the past month. She assumed it was because of the new show she was training for with the new chorographer the House of Black and White hired, Jaquen H’ghar. He was tall with a medium build and was conventionally attractive, except for his hair. Most of it was a dark red color, almost like blood, but he had one streak of platinum blonde in the front. Arya had no real opinion on Jaquen, he was a typical choreographer, he pushed harder than he probably should have, but that’s what made Arya and Mycah improve._

_“Arya,” Aegon shook her awake, as she had once again slept through her alarms._

_“Go away,” she groggily moaned, she felt like she had been hit by a semi she was so tired._

_“I’m not the one who’s going to make your life a living hell if you don’t get to practice.”_

_“Practice is on the third,” she moaned again, this time digging her face into the pillow in an effort to combat Aegon’s chipper morning self._

_“It is the third.”_

_“No, it’s not,” she groaned, then suddenly her eyes went wide and she popped out of bed like a fire had been lit under her, “no, no, no,” she repeated._

_“Arya, what is it?”_

_“Today’s the third, right?”_

_“Right,” Aegon said, still not understanding where she was getting at._

_“I’m late.”_

_Her eyes met Aegon’s and she was afraid she’d see fear in his, worse than that disappointment. She hadn’t tried to get pregnant, but a few weeks back she had a cold and Jaquen insisted she go on antibiotics and those are notorious for messing with birth control. How could she have been so stupid?_

_Aegon sensed her panic and like his typical, stoic self-remained calm in the situation. While she was practically screaming and pacing around their apartment murmuring to herself ‘why did I let this happen? How could I have been so stupid?” Aegon just grinned at the idea of bringing a new Targaryen into the world._

_“Let’s not worry until we have to,” he reasoned, “Just go to practice and then we’ll go from there.”_

_She went to leave before he pulled her into him and said, “Just so you know, I’ll be over the moon if you are, a real family is all I’ve ever wanted.”_

_She smiled at him, knowing that everything would work out._

_Arya went to practice that day, but she knew something was off. Despite her and Mycah trusting one another and being each other’s partners for years, something didn’t click and she fell. That fall caused her to miscarry and due to the massive trauma caused to her uterus from the miscarriage, she would never be able to conceive naturally again._

_She refused to look at him when he entered the room._

_“Go away,” she demanded._

_“No.”_

_“I said, go away,” this time she practically screamed, drawing the attention of the nurses on her hospital floor._

_“I’m not going anywhere,” Aegon stood firm._

_“I don’t want you here.”_

_“You don’t mean that, Arya, that’s just the drugs talking.”_

_“No, it’s not,” she rebutted, “It’s me talking. And I, Arya Lyanna Stark, does not want you here. I want to be alone.”_

_“Being alone isn’t going to fix things,” he explained, “Please Arya, at least let me in. They told me you refused to tell your family.”_

_“Who I decide to tell about my injury and the end of my career is my business,” she spat back. Aegon took a deep breath, the doctors had warned him that she’d be abrasive. ‘She just lost a child, her ability to have another one, and her ability to dance all in one day.’ They had explained._

_He took a slow step towards her bed and sat down at the end, taking her foot in his hand and rubbing small circles on the soles, like he normally did before he was going to have sex with her. But this time, the action seemed so much more intimate._

_He didn’t look at her, he stared at her foot, her perfect foot that could twirl and bend and leap, it was her lifeline to everything she was. “I was hoping it’d be a girl. A girl who’d look like you, with dark hair and grey eyes.”_

_He looked up at her to see her arms folded across her chest and a scowl plastered on her face._

_“I want a family with you Arya, and maybe now we can’t have one the conventional way, but did you really want me to pass on the Targaryen Madness gene to our children?” he joked, trying to release the tension, “The door isn’t closed for us. I don’t need our child to be biologically mine for me to love them, for me to count them as my family. Arya, please.”_

_Then the waterworks came, like a river breaking through a dam, she cried, “It’s all my fault. I killed them. It’s all my fault.” She sobbed into Aegon’s arms for hours and he did not move once._

“That is not your story to tell.” Her words bit as she looked at her brothers. Immediately they realized their mistake. Arya was never one to be able to hide her feelings, her expressive grey eyes always told all and right now they were welling with tears. She tried to make her voice sound angry, but it was laced with melancholy and regret.

“Arya,” Cat’s voice was calm as she reached her hand up to rub her daughter’s back, but Arya quickly avoided her mother’s touch.

“It’s over. I don’t need to talk about it.”

“Arya,” Cat tried again.

“What do you want me to say?  I was pregnant. I got injured, lost the baby, and lost the ability to ever have another one. There, happy? You won, Arya will never get her happy ending.” Her eyes bore into Robb’s.

“That’s never what I wanted.”

“You sure have a funny way of showing it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and save my fiancé from father.”

She found Aegon, Ned, and Rhaegar outside in the garden where she had been talking to Gendry about an hour ago. It was quite late and she knew the party was supposed to be over by now, except for the fact that Ned Stark, one of the guests of honor, was outside grilling her fiancé. She approached the three arguing men in the middle of their heated conversation, flanked by her brothers who, much to her annoyance, decided to follow her to this shit show.

“How dare you,” Ned roared, “She was only nineteen.”

“And you think she was a virgin when I met her,” Aegon rebutted.

“Why I ought,” Ned rolled his arm back and was ready to punch Aegon.

“Oh no,” Rhaegar jumped in, “My son messed up, Ned, but that does not give you the right to hit him.”

“Messed up?” Ned’s anger was getting the best of him, “Messing up is ordering the wrong kind of shake or painting the house the wrong color. This is not messing up, this is, this is,” he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight. The anger was just seething through him.

“Father,” Arya snapped.

“Thank the Gods,” Aegon sighed.

“Not getting off that easy, buddy,” Jon warned as he and Robb both surrounded Aegon. Arya was beyond annoyed with them trying to play protective big brothers, but she couldn’t help but admit that it felt nice to have them defend her once more. Even if she didn’t need defending and the perpetrator was her own fiancé.

“Arya, full story, now,” Ned demanded.

She looked to Aegon whose eyes were glued to the floor then to Rhaegar who simply nodded a regal nod. She was to become the princess of Essos once she and Aegon get married in the fall, she could handle her own family.

“It was a year into our relationship,” she began, as her father and brothers listened intently, she took a moment to glare at her brothers, “I don’t need any judgement for being sexually active with my boyfriend of over a year, especially from you lot,” she scoffed, “Anyways, we had a scare, and I lost the pregnancy when I fell.”

“That’s it?” Ned asked.

“Arya,” Rhaegar warned.

“I can no longer have children. The trauma from the fall combined with the miscarriage made it impossible for me to conceive naturally again.” Before when she had told her mother, her voice had been angry and full of malice, but now, it was the voice of the eleven-year-old child who had picked flowers for Ned when they went on a trip to King’s Landing for the first time.

“Arya,” Robb’s voice was the first one to break the silence, this time he didn’t even wait for a response, he just took his little sister and wrapped her in his arms. How could he have been so blind to her pain?

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer called, “The final toast will be delivered in five minutes. Please gather in the main dining hall.”

“Ready to greet society one last time?” Aegon asked his fiancé.

“With you by my side, always.”


	13. ARYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I was on vacation and had some other personal stuff. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next part of the story on Monday!

Sansa Stark hadn’t seen her sister in hours, and that wasn’t being dramatic. Arya had danced with Aegon, had a heart-to-heart with Gendry or so she’d heard from Jeyne, and even had a conversation with Rhaegar Targaryen, but her sister couldn’t find the time to have a discussion with her since they left Sansa’s apartment this afternoon.

“Arya,” Sansa called, grabbing her sister’s attention, “Over here.”

Arya let go of Aegon’s hand and made her way towards her sister, who was looking less and less ladylike as she called Arya over to her, “What do you want Sansa,” she asked, slightly exasperated.

“Nothing,” Sansa responded demurely, “We just haven’t’ talked in a bit.”

“It’s been like an hour,” Arya groaned.

“We barely talked then.”

“Were you expecting an entire novel each time we came across one another?”

“Well no,” Sansa admitted.

“So?”

“Well, you’ve been running out of here all night,” Sansa practically yelled, “And I want to know why.”

Arya rolled her eyes _so many reasons why_ she thought, “Wouldn’t you want to know?”

“Arya?” Sansa asked again, her voice calm and quiet, but still open.

Her younger sister turned to face her and suddenly she couldn’t hold it in any longer, she collapsed into her sister’s arms and cried, “I forgot for so long,” she said between gasps for breath, “They made me remember.”

“Remember what?”

Arya didn’t respond and so Sansa continued to stroke her younger sister’s hair. _What on earth had happened to her?_

“Sansa,” Aegon interrupted, “Let me.”

Sansa let him hold Arya in his arms, but she didn’t walk away. She listened, although she knew it was wrong to Aegon whisper in her little sister’s ear. Arya gazed up at him and he took the back of his thumb and wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I should stop crying,” Arya admitted, “I must look like a real disappointment.”

“You’ll never be a disappointment to me,” he smiled.

“We’ve never talked about it,” she said, “Not since it happened.”

“Do you want to?” He asked.

She hesitated, “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Then we won’t talk about it,” he wrapped his arm around her, “But we do need to say goodbye to your parents and then I’ll take you home, okay?”

“Sansa,” he called to her, “Can you let your parents know we’ll be in the main lobby and we’ll meet them there after they’re done saying goodbye to the rest of their guests.”

Sansa hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, she had had such a good time at the party that she lost track of time. Dancing with Willas Tyrell, despite his leg, made her feel like she was on cloud nine. They had been casually seeing each other for a bit, but if tonight was any indicator, she knew they’d make it Facebook official soon.

Ned and Catelyn stood at the entrance of _The Sept of Baelor_ and bid goodbye to their guests. It was exhausting to play host and hostess, while also having family reunions, and upcoming weddings to plan.

“Rhaegar,” Ned smiled, “I’m sure this won’t be the last of us seeing one another?”

“Doubtful.”

Rhaegar leaned down to kiss Cat on the cheek, “Cat, it was lovely. You’ve outdone yourself, per usual.”

“Thank you, your grace.”

“Rhaegar,” he corrected, “We’re to be family, titles are boring and for men like my father.”

This earned a laugh from everyone, “Well then, Rhaegar,” Cat beamed, “It was wonderful to officially have you as a part of our family.”

“Speaking of which, where is my son?”

“Haven’t seen him since before we made the final toast.”

“Speak of the devil,” Rhaegar said as he turned around and spotted his son, holding hands with his doting fiancé, Arya Stark.

“Darling,” Ned greeted his daughter with a hug, while Cat did the same, “Are you going to come home with us or go with Aegon?”

“Aegon,” she quietly responded, “Our flight is in the morning,” she rambled off.

“Oh,” Cat couldn’t help but hide her disappointment, “I figured you’d stay for more than a day.”

“My schedule is quite hectic, with the new show and planning the wedding,” she reasoned, “I was lucky to be able to come to the dinner.”

“Arya,” Aegon pressed.

“Stop,” she quietly told him.

“Would it be possible for you to stay one more day, Arya?” Cat asked, “I’m sure we can send you on the private plane tomorrow evening and have you back in Braavos before you can recite me the entire history of Nymeria’s conquering of Dorne.”

“Mother,” Arya protested.

“Oh come on, Arya,” Rhaegar laughed, “You and I both know you don’t want to go to the dress fitting appointment tomorrow, so why don’t you just stay here and spend more time with your family?”

If looks could kill Rhaegar would have lost his head fifteen times already this evening, but right now, he was damn lucky it was still attached to his shoulders. Arya loved her to-be father in law, he was charming, funny, and definitely was the source of Aegon’s intoxicatingly charismatic personality; but he did not have a filter. And right now, Arya wanted to do nothing more than run, hide, and possibly stab Rhaegar in the gut, in no particular order.

“Dress fitting?” Cat couldn’t hide the croakiness of her voice.

“It’s not a big deal,” Arya mumbled.

“So, you picked out your dress?” Cat asked, this time focusing the conversation on only her and Arya, while Ned and Rhaegar spoke with Aegon, probably threatening him about marriage, how Shaggy has not been properly trained to recognize friend or foe, and of course about last night’s hockey game.

“I did.”

Catelyn sighed, “I’m sure it’s beautiful.” Arya looked at her mother whose eyes had welled with tears and it hit her like a wave, how she had truly treated her family. Sure she had gone dress shopping with her best friends in Braavos, the girls who she planned to have as her bridesmaids, even asking her best friend ‘The Waif’ to be her maid of honor. They had all accepted gleefully when Arya asked them. But a part of her now, is realizing that she wished her mother would have been there, rather than some friends and a few members of Rhaegar’s staff who were insisting the gown be custom made and designer.

“I have pictures, if you’d like to see,” Arya offered.

“Yes,” Cat practically squealed.

So, Arya handed her mother her phone and opened up her “Wedding Album”. Inside were photos of the venue hall, a beautiful outdoor setting in Mereen. Next were photos of the flowers, white roses that were arranged impeccably. Everything had been set from the food, to the guest list, to the rings. Finally, Arya showed her mother her dress. It was an off the shoulder white lace gown that hugged Arya’s curves. The photo of her in it, had her hair tied in a bun while a tiara and veil were put on. She looked like the epitome of a bride.

“Arya, you look stunning.”

“She does, doesn’t she,” Aegon interrupted.

“Hey,” Arya laughed, “You’re not supposed to see before the wedding, idiot.”

“Um, kind of hard, since you literally texted me photos have yourself while you were trying the dresses on, asking which style I liked best?”

“Yeah,” she argued, “But none of those were the actual dress, this is the actual dress.”

“I promise, I didn’t catch _that_ good of a look of it.”

“So,” Ned interrupted the playfully arguing couple, “It seems like you have a lot of this wedding stuff planned out already, I thought you had recently gotten engaged.”

“Well, we’re sort of on a time crunch,” Aegon admitted, but was met with Arya’s foot stomping on his own. _Damn her heel hurts_.

“Time crunch?” Cat wondered.

“Well, I did get that promotion,” Arya explained.

“Oh yes,” Ned smiled, “For that choreographer position.”

“Yes,” she answered, “Well, it’s actually in Asshai.”

Ned and Cat both gaped at her, “Over my dead body are you moving to Asshai,” Ned threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all want to see? Wedding? More siblings? Sex scenes? Je needs to know!


	14. Jon & Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I got a new internship and am working full time now. I will try to keep up with posting weekly per usual, but may not be Mondays for sure. I'll keep you updated with my schedule.

“Up and at ‘em,” Jon screamed, maybe not screamed per say, but he definitely spoke a bit too loudly for Robb’s hung-over ears.

“What?” Robb groaned.

“You, me, Aegon, breakfast twenty minutes,” Jon instructed.

“What?” Robb repeated.

“Hey, it was your idea,” Jon laughed, while his brother could not hide the confused look on his face, much to Jon’s amusement.

Robb desperately searched his short-term memory, but he was at a complete and total loss. One moment he was flirting with Margaery Tyrell at the bar, they’d been getting closer lately, and the next he’s being woken up by his brother, Jon.

“Oh gods, this is good,” Jon, grinned, “I wish I could have caught that on video, Ygritte would’ve loved it.”

“Do not give that woman any more leverage against me,” Robb growled. It was bad enough Jon had slipped about the embarrassing time Robb had drank a bit too much vodka at his first college party and well, they don’t say vodka gives you the shits for no reason.

“Fine, fine, but you still have to get up, we’re supposed to be there in twenty minutes and it’s still a ten minute drive.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Jon ripped the covers from Robb’s hands that were clinging to them desperately. The cold air hit Robb so quickly that instinctually he popped out of bed like a bat out of hell. He quickly showered, hoping to wash off some of the alcohol scent that still lingered on him. As he looked in the mirror, which was still foggy from his shower, he saw dark circles, blotchy skin, and red hair that looked faded. He was tired, not just hung-over, simply tired.

There was so much pressure on him to be the best. He knew that he didn’t have to take over his father’s position for him, that Ned would never force his son to do anything he didn’t want to do. But Robb knew, he knew deep down that his father would be disappointed if he didn’t do his duty. So, Robb went to university, studied economics and political history of Westeros, just like his father. He got an internship at the Red Keep, assisting Tywin Lannister, political mastermind and although a proponent on the other side, he was still a crucial mentor to study under. Robb gave everything up to follow in his father’s footsteps for a dream that was never really his.

His junior year of college, he, Jon, Theon, and a few other of their friends went to Volantis for spring break. There he met this incredibly enticing woman named Talisa. She asked him if he would like to travel the world with her, as her family worked as traveling healers and she was going to spend a year traveling Essos and Soutehroys to offer health care to those in need. He had dreamt of becoming a doctor ever since he was five years old and Jon received a “small” cut while they were pretend sword playing with Ned’s very real sword collection.

However, Robb chose his duty. He declined her offer and there hasn’t been a single day he hasn’t regretted it. He still follows her on social media, but they lost touch a little over a year ago. So, yes he looks tired, because he is, but he’s also angry. Angry with his little sister for defying every single rule they all had to subject themselves to. Angry that he didn’t have the strength to do what she did.

“Ready?” Jon called.

“Coming.”

The two brothers got into Jon’s car, a beat-up clunker that Jon bought when he turned eighteen. Their father had told the boys they each would receive a car for graduation, while Robb had been ecstatic, Jon asked for something different. He asked to go on an expedition north of the wall with his friends Sam, Pyp, and Grenn, it’s where he met his girlfriend Ygritte. So, on bought his car himself, worked tons of hours overtime at the restaurant ‘The Wall’ in Winterfell and by the end of the summer before leaving for University with Robb he had his car.

“Still can’t believe you haven’t upgraded this?” Robb joked.

“I’m sorry, baby, don’t let uncle Robb’s mean comments get you down.”

Robb rolled his eyes at Jon.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you don’t know the value of hard work.”

“Touché.”

“So,” Robb began, “How did this breakfast thing come about?”

“Oh now you want the story?”

“Well, I don’t want to go in there blind.”

“Well, I was only there for the tail end of it, I don’t know what you two talked about before I arrived.”

 _Great,_ Robb thought, _more things that could possibly humiliate me._

_“Robb,” Jon called after his older brother, “Come on, it’s time to go.”_

_Luckily Jon spotted Robb over by the bar; luckily it had been the spot most of the Stark children had congregated to. Before Jon could play devil’s advocate or mediator or simply just prevent the confrontation between Aegon and Robb happening, Robb had already made a few drunken steps towards the Targaryen heir._

_“Mate,” Robb greeted._

_Aegon turned around, a bit taken aback; he was waiting for Arya who was talking with Sansa, “Robb,” Aegon smiled._

_Robb hated his smile, it was too nice. He wanted to hate Aegon, he wanted to wring him dry and pluck out each of those platinum blonde hairs one by one. But he couldn’t, despite everything; Aegon had proven himself to be a fairly straight fellow. He was kind, courteous, and there was no denying that he treated Arya well._

_“I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot,” Aegon extended his hand, “But you’re Arya’s brother, her second-favorite,” Aegon chuckled, they both knew her favorite was Jon and always would be, “I’d hate for us not to get along over, whatever this is.”_

_Robb was so drunk he started crying, “Brother,” he said. /_

_Oh no Jon thought, as he was witnessing one of Robb’s other notorious drunk traits. When he wasn’t shitting himself, which was a rarity, Robb Stark became a bit of an emotional drunk. Jon could count on his hands the number of times he and his brother had gone out drinking with their friends in the past two years where Robb did not end up crying at some point during the night, they went out weekly._

_“Um,” Aegon was taken aback._

_“If you’re going to be my brother, we’re going to have to set up ground rules,” a drunk Robb slurred, “We’ll discuss at breakfast tomorrow. 8 a.m., ‘The Wall’, be there are be square.”_

_Jon had just interrupted at this point, “Come on Robb,” he guided his brother away, “I’m sorry,” he apologized to Aegon._

_“Don’t be,” Aegon smiled, “He’s much nicer like this.”_

_“He won’t be in the morning, hung-over Robb is not someone you want to deal with.”_

_“I guess I’ll take my chances, he did insist on going to breakfast after all.”_

_“You’re going to hold him to that?”_

_Aegon laughed, “It was his idea.”_

_“Gods Robb,” Jon muttered under his breath, “What’d he suggest?”_

_“The Wall, 8 a.m.”_

_“Of course,” Jon laughed, “It’s his favorite place. They make the best pancakes.”_

_“Looking forward to trying them then,” Aegon said._

_“You don’t’ really have to hang out with Robb if you don’t want to,” Jon suggested._

_“You’re both Arya’s brothers, she’s been apart of my family for years, now I’d like to become a part of yours.”_

_“You really do love her, don’t you?” Jon asked._

_“More than anything in the world.”_

Jon pulled into the parking lot at ‘The Wall’, luckily it was easy to find a spot since they got there at the butt crack of dawn and no one else was there or Jon was just lucky and this is a perfectly normal hour to get breakfast.

“We’re here,” Jon announced.

“I know,” Robb, laughed, “The sign is literally in front of our faces.”

“Well you have been daydreaming.”

“I’m still half asleep!” Robb exclaimed, “You woke me from my drunk sleep and that is worse than waking a sleeping baby.”

Jon looked at him pointedly and Robb conceded, “Okay maybe not worse, but it’s still pretty bad.”

“Whatever,” Jon laughed, “Just get your shit together and let’s go meet the man who’s apparently marrying our little sister.”

Robb sighed, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss Arya and her clinging to his and Jon’s legs while they went places or her constant insistence on being a part of their games and whatnot. He was partially annoyed that her and Gendry didn’t work out because he and Jon were already really good friends with him, now with this guy they have no idea who he is, if he’ll get along with their family, and most importantly how he’s treating their sister.

“Okay, so we have the normal questions lined up?” Jon asked Robb.

“Yes, how’d you meet my sister?”

“What are your intentions with her?” Jon countered, “Although those are fairly clear.”

“What’s your family situation like?”

And lastly they said together, “Have you ever met a direwolf?” The brothers smiled at one another and laughed.

“Ready to go and drill the poor bastard?” Jon asked.

“With this hangover, probably not,” Robb replied, “But I never back down from a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, do you guys like the idea of having a chapter that has no Arya? Yes or no? Thanks!!!


	15. Breakfast with the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late :P

The wall’s interior hadn’t changed since Jon worked there, he didn’t know if he should be concerned or if he should just leave it. Needless to say, the booths were still the same old brown leather that looked like it desperately needed to be cleaned, the menu was the same, and if Jon wasn’t mistaken the entire kitchen staff hadn’t changed either. Except for a couple of bus boys, but other than that, the place was exactly how he had left it five years ago.

“Crazy being back?” Robb asked.

“You have no idea,” Jon responded. He had spent a couple years of his life at this restaurant. No, it wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world, but he had met some pretty amazing people there. And it’s a serving job, so the stories of crazy, rude, and demanding customers were aplenty.

“Do you think he’s gonna show?” Robb asked.

The two brothers had gotten to The Wall about ten minutes before they had agreed to meet Aegon and got the best booth in the house, as Jon called it. It was seated directly in front of the window, with perfect view of the parking lot, so one could scope out who was coming and going.

“I don’t know why he wouldn’t,” Jon reasoned. Jon was incredibly hurt when he found out that Arya and Aegon were engaged. He and Arya used to be thick as thieves and to hear that she was engaged, not from her, but from an Instagram post felt like a punch in the gut. Throughout their whole lives she and him had been the closest, of all the people to tell, he should’ve been the first, right?

“What do you think of him?” Robb asked.

“Nothing,” Jon answered a bit too quickly.

“Woah.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“So, what did you mean?”

“It’s just that,” Jon hesitated.

“You’re pissed too! I knew it.” Robb practically jumped out of his seat.

“No, I’m not,” Jon denied.

Robb simply glared at him until Jon caved.

“Okay, maybe I am.”

“I knew it!” Robb exclaimed.

“Dude, calm down,” Jon said.

“I’m calm,” Robb reasoned.

“Sure,” Jon deadpanned.

Robb took a sip of his coffee, a necessity at this hour, “It’s just that, I don’t know the guy, I thought I was the only one who was skeptical of him.”

“You’re definitely not the only one,” Jon answered, “It’s just surprising that it’s Arya who came back with a fiancé.”

“I would have expected it more from Sansa.”

“Me too.”

“I wonder why she didn’t tell us.”

“Robb,” Jon began, “I know why she didn’t tell the rest of the family, what I don’t understand is why she didn’t tell me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Catelyn isn’t my mother.”

“No shit, caption obvious.”

“Ashara Dayne is.”

“Jon, we all know this.”

It was the scandal that rocked Westeros, not really, but still. Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne had had a brief relationship where they had obviously had sex and Jon was a result of that. Soon after Ned and Ashara’s fling broke off, he had begun dating Catelyn Tully. She stuck by Ned’s side when he told her that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant, she was there through the entire thing. Cat never hated Ashara because she and Ned had been in a relationship before she had even met Ned. She had been more impressed that Ned stayed by Ashara’s side when they were little more than a fling. She didn’t love Jon as her own son, but she still held a special place for him in his heart, especially when Ashara died unexpectedly when Jon was two years old. Cat did not hesitate to have Jon raised in her home with Ned, amongst his family, and eventually she grew to love the boy like he was her own son. Every single day, Cat tried to acknowledge Ashara’s memory, as she was Jon’s mother and deserved her respect.

“But still,” Jon reasoned, “I’ve always been an outsider with the Starks.”

Robb looked at Jon wide-eyed, “Jon,” his voice was soft.

“Don’t,” Jon tried to hide the tears that were forming and the shakiness of his voice that came with them, “Let’s just meet Aegon one on one and decide if he’s worth our little sister’s time.”

Robb didn’t know how to respond to Jon, clearly, he was still hurt over his bastard title. Ned had wanted to legitimize him, but the Dayne family had refused, as it was necessary to get both the mother and father’s signatures on legitimization documents. So, Jon would always be known as Jon Snow, a stain on his honor for all of Westeros. Luckily his ex girlfriend of two years , Ygritte didn’t care, as she was from further north than even Westeros’ borders.

Her exact words had been, “Whether you’re a Snow or a Stark that won’t make your cock any bigger nor will it make me love you any less.” And that was the precise moment Jon knew he was in love and that eventually this was the woman he was going to marry.

Aegon tried to calm himself down in his car. He had listened to ‘The Cure’ on the drive over, and the methodic, alternative rock of Robert Smith did little to calm him.

“Here goes nothing,” he told himself as he slammed his car door shut and walked into the restaurant. ‘The Wall’ looked similar to a place he tended bar while in college a few years Everyone had gasped when he told them he wanted to work while in college. They had said ‘ _A prince isn’t supposed to work.’ ‘How will you ever get over the social shame?’ ‘You needn’t get your hands dirty.’_ Their comments were sickening to him. He hated being a prince, being someone that no one could stand up to, that did nothing but smile and wave, that expected everything to be handed to him. That wasn’t Aegon, it never was.

When he met Arya, he had begun to see that sometimes people can achieve what they want. She had made a startling decision by moving to Braavos, alone and without knowing anyone, but she had done it for herself. Aegon had never, truly, done anything for himself in his entire life. But when he met Arya, he had decided that he was going to finally do something for himself. Upon their first meeting, he had no idea her name was Arya Stark and that she was actually at a noble rank to marry him, he simply found a girl that he thought was funny, wickedly attractive, and that he wanted to know better. The gods simply worked out in his favor that she was everything he didn’t know he was looking for.

He found Robb and Jon sitting at a booth, at admittedly a prime location in the restaurant. As he approached their table, he saw the animated conversation between the brothers fade, until Jon stood up and greeted him.

“Aegon.”

“Jon,” he said tensely as he took his seat, “Nice to see you, and you too Robb,” he added.

“Likewise,” Robb said a bit shortly into his coffee.

Jon tried to clear the obvious tension, “So, Aegon, how’d you and Arya meet?”

“At a party,” he explained.

“Really? Arya doesn’t go to parties,” Robb muttered under her breath.

Aegon got defensive and spat back, “You know she isn’t the same girl that left Westeros.”

“I bloody well know that,” Robb argued, “She’s my God-damned sister.”

“And she’s my fiancé. Don’t you think I know her pretty well?”

Robb was stunned into silence while Aegon continued.

“I know that she trains for eight hours a day at a minimum to be as good as she is. I know that her favorite brand of bread is the one that comes in the bright yellow bag with the brown lettering. I know that she puts your father above all else,” Robb and Jon shared a knowing look, “And I know particularly that’s why she didn’t tell anyone about us because of him. Because she thought it would bring up too many old wounds about your Aunt Lyanna. She had kept me a secret to protect him.”

Jon and Robb were shell-shocked.

“You’re kidding,” Robb exclaimed.

“No,” Aegon said firmly, “I’m not.”

“Arya’s too independent to care what our father thinks that much that she’d hide she was seeing someone for years,” Robb reasoned.

“She was broken,” Aegon explained and that caught the brothers’ attention, “She was a shell when I met her. Here there is, the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. Everything about her is perfect, from her hair to the tips of her fingers to the way her hips sway when she walks, he got a bit lost in his own head thinking about Arya, “And yet one could never miss the glassiness in her eyes. It showed a broken soul. A person who was misunderstood, misguided, a person who deserved more,” Aegon paused.

“Arya was never broken,” Robb explained.

“Maybe not to you, but to someone who had never met her, it was clear as day, to me.”

Jon smiled at the thought of Aegon being so perceptive about his little sister.

“Do you know the moment you fell in love with Arya?” Jon asked, the inner romantic taking over.

“Barf,” Robb muttered under his breath.

“When I first saw her perform,” Aegon explained, “I knew she danced, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when she was up on that stage. I had known her for probably three weeks, we had been officially dating for maybe three days and that was a stretch, and when I saw her perform I had never been so captivated in my life. The way she held the stage, the gentleness of her eyes, the fluidity of her limbs, everything was magical and everyone was entranced by her. She was a pure goddess.”

Jon hated the fact that Arya hadn’t told him about Aegon, but the inner romantic in him was simply melting at Aegon’s description of Arya. He knew despite her rough exterior and constant denial of being a lady, that Arya still wanted boys’ attention like Sansa. She wasn’t one to feign over boys or change herself to fit in with other people’s expectations, but she was still human and she still wanted to be loved. Jon knew about her insecurities the best, about how she thought her face was too long and she resembled a horse a bit too closely or how Sansa would make fun of the clothes she wore and how she did her hair. But most of all, he remembers the night his little sister came home after finding out Gendry had cheated on her, not once in his life had he seen Arya so entirely broken.

_She slammed the door hard as soon as she came into the house, she hadn’t even bothered to look at anyone, as the rest of the Starks were sitting in their living room talking while the Winterfell versus Storm’s End hockey game was playing in the background._

_She made her way to the kitchen and aggressively started making herself something to eat for lunch as she had missed her mother’s ‘Sunday Game day Hor d’oeuvres spread’ because she told her she was going to see Gendry. Stupid, bullheaded, cheating asshat Gendry._

_She was practically assaulting the piece of white bread on the counter while she forcefully spread peanut butter over it._

_“Little wolf,” Jon’s voice was calm._

_“No,” she said quickly, “You don’t get to come in here and try to calm me down. Not now.”_

_He stood there patiently while he waited for her to finish making her lunch. She slammed drawers, ripped packages open, threw things, all while huffing loudly and desperately holding back tears._

_He tried again, “Arya, what happened.”_

_She didn’t look at him, instead the words started falling out of her mouth likes leaves, “Stupid, fucking, bullheaded Gendry.”_

_Gendry was one of Robb and his best friends, so he was well aware that Gendry could be a tad on the stubborn side, but he was still a fairly stand up guy.”_

_“So, you and Gendry got in a fight?”_

_“No.” She turned around and looked at her brother firmly, “We did not get in a fight. He slept with Jeyne Poole.”_

_Jon looked at her wide-eyed, “Arya are you sure? Gendry can’t stand Jeyne.”_

_“He obviously could make one thing stand.”_

_Jon bit back his laughter, “Come on, are you sure? Did you see it? This is Gendry we’re talking about.”_

_“Yeah,” Arya quipped back, “Robert Baratheon’s son. I should have expected this.”_

_Jon was at a loss for words, “What are you going to do?”_

_“I’m going to,” she hesitated, she truly hadn’t decided what she was going to do. She was simply so angry that the thought of seeing Gendry again made her want to shrivel up in a ball and cry for the rest of her life, “I’m going to accept the offer to go to Braavos.”_

_“No, you’re not.”_

_Her tone was subdued, “Yes I am.”_

_“Don’t just go because you want to run away,” his voice sounded broken._

_“There’s nothing here urging me to stay,” she explained as she quickly grabbed her food and made her way to her room where she booked a direct, one-way ticket to Braavos and started to pack her suitcases._

_While Jon stood there dumbfounded in their outlandishly large kitchen, “I’d care,” he whispered._

The boys were enjoying their conversation with Aegon and as much as they hated to admit it, he was a pretty cool guy. He delved into stories about growing up in Essos and traveling all over, since Rhaegar never liked staying in one spot for too long. They lived in Mereen, Tyrosh, Pentos, he had even spent a semester abroad in Southeroys. But the place Aegon considered home was Braavos.

“I grew up there,” he explained, “I was probably seven when we started traveling, but Braavos was always my home. So, I decided to move back there when I moved out of my father’s home.”

“And that’s where you met Arya.”

“It was at my cousin Ariane’s barbecue party. I saw this tiny girl with a plate full of burgers, hotdogs, the whole nine yards. I had been shocked that such a small person could eat so much food so I talked to her and when she turned around I was entranced. She looked exactly like the woman from my father’s photographs, you know of your Aunt Lyanna.”

“What did you say to her?” Robb asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, I tried to be incredibly smooth,” Aegon laughed, “But it definitely is embarrassing now.”

“I need to hear this,” Jon joked.

“So, I tried to subtly ask if she had a boyfriend by saying, ‘I assume you’re sharing that with the guy over there’, she had been at the party with another guy who actually was her dance partner but I didn’t know that.”

Jon and Robb burst out laughing, Arya was definitely not the type of girl who would respond well to good flirting, let alone creepy, cringe worthy flirting.

“I’m surprised she didn’t dump her drink out on you.”

“You and me both,” Aegon laughed.

“What convinced her to give you a chance?”

“I would argue it’s my devilishly, handsome face.”

Jon and Robb shared a knowing look.

“But in all reality, she just laughed at me, told me that he was her dance partner, and gave me her number. She said to call if I thought I could out-eat her, so I called her as soon as I left the party I called and set up our first date. Lucky for me, my band played at her practice a few days later, so I knew she wouldn't get away without a fight.”

"Speak of the devil, that's Arya. I gotta go meet her at your parents place." 

"What happened?" Robb asked.

"She didnt say," Aegon responded, "But it sounds urgent." 

"Go," Jon added, "We'll pay, then pick up some food for later on, then meet you at home." 

"Thank you," Aegon said genuinely, "I know it may sound weird, and I know you're supposed to grill be for being the guy who's gonna marry your sister, but I don't just marry her I marry your whole family, and that's pretty cool." 

Aegon left in a hurry, "Damn, now it's a lot harder to hate the guy," Robb groaned.

"I know," Jon agreed, "Arya actually did well." 

"When doesn't she?" And the brothers laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see? I'm taking notes on what you have all asked for. More Gendry or no???


	16. Gendry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have left this opened ended to add a ton of drama to this story, do you want it or not???
> 
> This also is what Arya is doing before the end of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow, so please comment and kudos!!

She rubbed her eyes forcefully, trying to realign herself with her surroundings. The room looked different. It didn’t have the mahogany bed frame that she was used to or the cream-colored comforter with only three throw pillows, because Arya thought they were senseless, while Aegon argued their necessity. It was then that she realized she was staying in a hotel room, not a room, but the penthouse of the most luxurious hotel in the North, called ‘The Dreadfort’. It was run by the Bolton family, they were almost as rich and powerful as the Starks were in society, and that’s why they hated the Starks with a burning passion, however, they had nice hotels and Aegon didn’t know the Northern drama when he booked it.

“Rise and shine, sunshine,” he beamed.

She wanted to punch him in the face, he knew she did not do well to be woken up, let alone with a smile. Who was he, the Gerber baby?

“Morning,” she replied curtly.

“Here’s your coffee and a scone.” He practically threw it at her, knowing not to poke the bear that was Arya Lyanna Stark before her morning coffee.

“I know why you’re up,” she began after a minimum of five gulps of coffee, “But why’d you insist on waking me up?”

“Well, I have breakfast with your brothers, you have a dress fitting with your mother and sister.”

If she didn’t need the coffee to survive, she would have thrown it in his face, potential burns be damned.

“I what?” She exclaimed.

“Well,” he held his hands behind his back and looked intensely at the floor, “Your mother seemed so upset last night that she didn’t get to be with you when you bought the dress, I figured since your fitting was scheduled for today anyways, what was the harm in flying Lemore out here?”

She was livid, she hated the idea of wearing the wedding dress in the first place, but at the same time she knew he did it out of love.

“I hate you,” she smiled.

“I know,” he laughed.

“Why is it that you always know how to be an insatiable romantic?”

“I think I’ve had a bit of practice.” He quickly pulled his shirt off revealing his toned abs and crawled on top of Arya, who had finally finished her cup of coffee. He gently grabbed her chin and started kissing her. His tongue explored her neck down to her declotage and further, while her long nails left scratch marks along his back.

They paused for a second, “I need you,” her voice sounded like a weak whisper, but it was all Aegon needed to continue.

He thrusted into her slowly, but then increased his intensity, while she quivered like a doe. He always had a way of bringing her back, no matter how long it had been. They fit together perfectly.

After they were done, Arya still topless and sweating slightly from their escapades said, “I know I’ll need to shower before I meet my mother, care to join me?”

Before she could finish that sentence, Aegon handed her the towel that was on the hook next to the bed.

 

Winterfell Manor looked no different than yesterday, but it was slightly odd to have her mother and her father there. They greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, once again scolding her for being away for too long.

“Lemore is already in the living room,” Catelyn explained.

“Oh, um,” Arya stuttered, “That’s great. I’ll go and talk to her.”

Cat paused, “Arya.”

“Yeah, mom?”

“I know things haven’t always been the greatest between you and I, but I hope you know that you’ll make a beautiful bride. I have never once doubted that.”

“Thank you.”

“Now go on, I need to see the dress in person. You practically gave me heart failure last night.”

Arya rolled her eyes, playfully, “Always one for the dramatics, aren’t we? Now I know where Sansa gets it from.

Arya left the kitchen and made her way to the living room where she and Lemore quickly discussed some of the changes made to the dress before she put it on. It took about five minutes for Lemore to button all the buttons and pin what excess fabric needed to be taken in, before Arya left the bathroom and walked into the living room, that no longer held her mother but her father, and two younger brothers.

She wanted to run. She was completely red-faced, while they stared at her with their mouths open.

“Please tell me I didn’t miss it,” a shrill voice shouted from the front door.

“Nope,” Bran yelled back, “She’s in the dress now, but I’d hurry, she looks like she’s about to explode.”

“Bran,” Catelyn scolded.

“It is true, I’ve never seen Arya more uncomfortable,” Rickon added.

“Shut up,” Arya groaned, “I’m not uncomfortable, I just don’t like people staring at me.”

“Now I don’t know about you, but that sounds like you’re uncomfortable.”

“Shut up Rickon,” everyone scolded.

“Arya,” Sansa breathed, “You look,” she couldn’t form a proper sentence as tears were already coming out of her eyes.

“I know,” Cat added, sharing a look with her eldest daughter, “I know.”

Ned stood up and walked to Arya’s side, “You have always been my beautifully free little-wolf, I knew this day would come. Someone, somewhere was bound to fall in love with you, no matter how much I wish they didn’t. I wish I could keep you forever,” he said while wiping a tear from Arya’s cheek, “But you’re not my little girl anymore. You’re all grown up and I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Thank you.”

Ned kissed her forehead and suddenly everything felt right in the world.

There was a loud, booming knock at the door.

“Ned, are you expecting someone?” Cat asked.

“It’s for me,” Rickon interjected, “Shireen and I are studying for our AP exams and I think Gendry is dropping her off, I’ll go and let them in.”

Rickon got up from his chair and bolted towards the door faster than a hare before anyone could stop him from making the gravest mistake in the world.

He was too fast, Arya didn’t have time to change out of her dress, before Gendry Waters walked into the Stark’s living room and got a look at her in her wedding dress. Not her prom dress or another formal dress, both of which she wouldn’t be caught dead in on a normal day. But her wedding dress, an ivory white dress with a tapered in waist accompanied by a beaded bodice that had a plunging neckline and a flowing skirt that reached the floor and wisped behind her.

“Uh,” he said dumfoundedly, “I, uh, was just dropping Shireen off, I’ll just head out.”

The room was silent, before Arya gathered the small bit of courage that she had left, “Stay.” Her voice was calm, but firm and it caused more than just Catelyn to turn her head. She heard weakness in her daughter’s voice, but also want in her eyes.

“As milady commands.”

“Don’t call me, milady.”

 

______

 

 

Arya's Dress

https://www.preownedweddingdresses.com/dresses/view/261105/Zuhair-Murad-Manon-Size-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the ending??? Who do we ship?? I will kill one quickly and mercilessly, while the other lives happily ever after. :D :D :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter WILL be out Thursday!! Stay tuned. Then back to Monday updates.


	17. Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I suck at updating!! I'm moving to Paris in three weeks, hit me up if you're living there, so updates will be few and far between until I get settled (September 1st should be back to regular) . I wish this chapter was longer, but I like where I ended it.

Gendry’s head was spinning, he didn’t know why his mind hadn’t connected the dots over the possibility of Arya being home when he idiotically decided to drop Shireen off this morning. _She’s sixteen,_ he thought, _doesn’t she have her license?_ All he wanted to do was drop her off and drive off like nothing had happened, but she had insisted he come inside and say hello since the Starks were such good family friends, as she put it. He was kicking himself for not thinking he’d see Arya, but he was about to throw himself off a bridge over what he did see.

There she was standing in the middle of their living room, or was it a foyer, he wasn’t sure the terminology, her entire family was there too in awe at her dress. She had on a wedding dress. He had only seen Arya Stark wear two dresses in his life, the one from last night and this one. _What happened in Essos?_ He wondered. Her hair had fallen out of its curls from last night and she had it sloppily pulled back so a few pieces were framing her face, while her skin was the same pure pale white that he had always known, but the dress was awe-striking.

Gendry knew Arya’s body. His hands had explored every inch of her delicate skin, but he had never seen it like this. Her figure was that of a woman’s, much more so than it had been in high school. The dress hugged every curve and he had to start thinking about dead puppies otherwise he’d be making a very, very shameful trip to the bathroom later. It all had happened so fast, he was in his head one moment gawking at her and kicking himself for what he gave away and the next he hears a soft voice, her voice, telling him to stay. So, he sat down and watched as the woman he still loves, gets poked and prodded and fitted for her wedding dress for a wedding to someone else.

“Okay, where were we,” a woman who Gendry didn’t recognize, interrupted.

“Um,” Arya responded collecting herself, she quickly turned around and faced the seamstress leaving her back towards Gendry and her family, “I think it needs to be taken in a bit around the waist.”

“No problem dear,” Lemore responded, “Let me quick unzip you and we can get the pins in.”

Arya shuddered at the thought, but before she could tell Lemore to stop, she could feel the small of her back being exposed and with it her graphic surgical scar. To this day the injury still haunts her and it’s made even worse by the loud gasp her mother makes, the somber eyes of pity she instinctually knows her father has, but worst of all she wonders what Gendry will think. Will he think that she’s ugly, that the façade of makeup and a nice dress was nothing, there’s no covering up Arya horseface.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear,” Lemore said quickly in Braavosi as she realized her mistake and zipped the dress up as fast as she could. Lemore was Rhaegar’s personal seamstress, so she had been there for the accident and subsequent rehab. She had insisted on making Arya “injury friendly” clothes, ones that were easy to take on and off but that were still fashionable, so she was perfectly aware of Arya’s scars and how much they affected her.

“Can we just go and pin it in the bathroom?” Arya replied back in Braavosi, her voice was nay louder than a whisper.

The two of them left the living room swiftly, leaving the rest of the Starks and Gendry to sit there confused and bewildered.

“I knew she broke a disc, but I didn’t realize it was that intense,” Sansa broke the silence.

“What are you even talking about?” Gendry asked.

“She didn’t tell you?” Sansa replied.

Gendry just looked at her with a confused look, “We haven’t seen each other in years and we certainly aren’t friends anymore, so no she didn’t tell me why there’s a fourteen-inch scar going down her back.”

“She fell,” Ned said sternly, “She was in dance practice doing a lift and her partner dropped her, broke a disc in her back, her femur, and a few other injuries. It put her out of commission for over six months.”

Gendry’s face went blank.

“Excuse me,” he said.

He made his way to one of the many Stark family bathrooms and gently knocked on the door.

“Go away Sansa,” her voice was muffled she’d clearly been crying.

“It’s not Sansa,” he responded.

“I don’t want to talk to you either.”

“Arry,” he hadn’t said that in years, “Please let me in.”

“Why, Gendry? Do you want a closer look? Do you want to see the proof that Essos wasn’t a paradise for me?”

He leaned his forehead against the door in frustration, “Please Arya, I don’t care about the scar on your back and neither does your family. Can you just talk to me?”

After a few seconds, the door cracked open ever so slightly to an Arya who looked a lot more like the girl he remembered. She had on a simple band tee and jeans, removed all her makeup, and her hair was back in her usual messy bun. If he hadn’t been paying attention, he could’ve sworn he was looking at the sixteen-year-old Arya and he felt like he was eighteen and they were about to have a quickie in the bathroom, Gods know he wanted to.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked as he sat next to her on the bathroom floor, both of their backs against the wall and his arm around her. Lemore had left as soon as Gendry came in to comfort her.

“Not really,” she said through a choked voice.

So Gendry began anyways, “I heard a little bit of the story from your family, they said you were at practice and a lift went wrong, you broke a disc and your leg and,” he trailed off.

“And I lost a baby,” she answered solemnly.

Gendry felt like he had just been hit with a ton of bricks. Gods she really had moved on.

“I’m sorry, Arya,” was all he could muster, before he knew it she was sobbing into his chest and asking, “Is this my karma for leaving you?” she barely whispered.

“Shh,” he stroked her hair, “You did nothing wrong, you were just scared and upset with me.”

“But I never let you explain yourself, and what if, what if things could’ve been good?”

“Arya,” he said sternly, “You said last night that they wouldn’t have been, that our life would’ve been boring.”

“But boring is safe, boring doesn’t lead to broken backs and babies that end up as medical waste.”

“Arya, you’re just upset and not thinking clearly.”

She leaned up to kiss him, but as soon as her lips left his, she noticed the bathroom door had been opened and a familiar face was standing on the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know who you think is at the door!!! :D :D :D 
> 
> I have a character planned, but I'd love your guys' input too!


	18. Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm finally moving to Paris today- let me know if you live there as I know NO ONE!! Updates should start to be more regular soon!

She didn’t know what had come over her, one moment she was sitting in the bathroom alone, contemplating about what her family and Gendry just saw, feeling utter pity for herself. She hadn’t felt ugly in a long time. It was a common occurrence while she was at home, constantly being compared to Sansa and her incredible beauty. But in Essos, Arya was a stunner. Over there, they preferred shorter and petite women. Not once did she feel ugly or out of place, like she does in Westeros. Essos understands that beauty isn’t one size fits all, it’s part of the reason that she fell in love with it.  
But most importantly, she fell in love with the person who made her feel like she was beautiful, like she was worth something more.  
“Arya,” a voice broke her concentration. She had pecked Gendry on the lips, it was a friendly kiss, nothing more, it was a kiss of gratitude. The two of them had been in this situation countless times. Her crying about feeling ugly and Gendry comforting her, it only felt natural that she kisses him, for old times. His lips felt foreign to her, even though hers only touched them for a moment. They were rough and chapped and not in a good way. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t kiss her back because he was so shocked by her even reaching up to kiss him in the first place, but before he could react by putting his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer, Aegon opened the door.  
His platinum hair shone beautifully under the fluorescent light that is her parent’s bathroom. Sansa had complained incessantly about it, when they were girls, claiming it as impossible for her to do her makeup just right. But right now, the Stark’s cheap lightbulbs were shining on Arya’s fiancé whose face was a mixture of confusion and disappointment.  
“Aegon,” Arya gasped.  
“Your mother said you were in here, but clearly, you’re busy.”  
Arya darted out of the bathroom like a fire had been lit under her ass. She pushed off of Gendry’s lap, causing him to yelp in pain. She may have weighed under 110 pounds, but she sure was a pain when she stepped on your leg.  
“Aegon,” Arya called after her fiancé, “It wasn’t what it looked like.”  
He stopped in his tracks to face her, “I know,” he solemnly responded, “I know what it was, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”  
She was taken aback, usually Aegon would fight and yell and make a scene, he’d never lay down and take it.  
“I’m sorry,” she said,” Can we talk?”  
“Do you want this?”  
She stared at him, mouth agape, “Do I want what?”  
“This?” His voice was raising, so much so that Arya’s entire family could hear their argument from the living room and Gendry a bit from the bathroom, although the sound was muffled, and he was very much considering sneaking out of the Stark mansion and picking Shireen up once she and Rickon were done with their project.  
“What are you saying?” Her voice was breaking.  
Aegon sighed and put his head in his hands, “Us? Do you want this?” His voice broke, clearly, he was holding back tears, so much so that he couldn’t bear to look at Arya.  
Arya’s stomach sank, “Aegon,” she spoke softly, “You are the love of my life,” her voice was desperate, “I don’t know where I would be if I hadn’t found you. The day you asked to marry you was the happiest I’ve ever been. And no,” she paused, “I’ll admit, I don’t want a wedding. I’ve never dreamed of being the girl who has that, who has everyone watching her as she walks down the aisle, that was always meant for Sansa, not me.”  
Sansa sighed as she overheard her sister, “Why does she always think that?” Sansa asked her family, but was quickly shushed by Catelyn.  
Arya continued, grabbing Aegon’s hands, “But when we were on that beach, when it was just you and me, and you got down on one knee, so strategically I might add, my heart fluttered. I knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but I never imagined you’d ask me to marry you. No one wants Arya horseface,” she sighed.  
“Arya,” he frustrated yelled.  
“What?” she sheepishly replied.  
“I love you.”  
“I know that,” she cried, “But what I don’t know, is why.”  
“Did you seriously just ask me that?” his voice was filled with malice and it took every ounce of strength for him to not pummeled Arya right then and there.  
“Yes.” Her words were broken, but intensely sincere.  
He sighed, broken by her insecurity once again, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I’m with you, because I want to be with you. The funny, broken girl I fell in love with who had a burning passion for something that I’d never seen before.”  
“But what if you fell in love with an illusion?” She rebutted, “What if you fell in love with Arya Stark the dancer, not Arya Stark the person?”  
“Arya,” he began, “what’s bringing this on? You’ve never once questioned me before we came here.”  
“I,” her lip quivered, “I don’t know.” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.  
He sighed in frustration, “I love you Arya, I don’t know how I can reiterate it to you. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I lay awake at night just watching you sleep and I pinch myself over and over because I can’t believe a woman as beautiful and as full of life as you would even dream of lying in my bed. You were a breath of fresh air for me.”  
“What?”  
“My dad, Arya,” he forcefully put his hands in his pockets, “My dad always pressured me to find the great love of my life, like he had with your aunt. He always said, one day I’d meet a woman and I’d look at her and suddenly my life would make sense. I never believe him,” Aegon paused, “I always thought he was pulling my leg about the whole thing. I saw him as this, this person who left his wife and mother of his children for a woman he ten years his junior who he thought was pretty. All my life I thought my father had a screw loose and now I know he didn’t have a screw loose, completely the opposite. He was in love. Just the same way I am with you, Arya.”  
“Aww,” Sansa exclaimed.  
“God damn it, Sansa,” Arya spat from under her breath, “Could you mind your own business for once?” Arya practically yelled, but was quickly met with a chuckle from Aegon.  
“Sansa, you’re blocking the door,” Bran complained.  
“Yeah,” Rickon agreed, “Just cause you’re tall as an amazon doesn’t mean you get to block us from hearing!”  
“I’m not as tall as an Amazon,” she quipped back, “But thank you Rickon. And no, I am not moving, I’m way too invested in this.”  
“Why?” Rickon rebutted, “And you don’t think I’m invested. I want to see Arya happy just as much as you.”  
‘But it’s not the same,” Sansa argued, “I’m her older sister, you’d understand if you were in the same position.”  
“And I’m her younger brother, you’d understand if you were in the same position,” he argued back.  
“Guys,” Ned scolded, “Reel it back and give your sister some space. We all know you want to help, but it won’t do any good when either one of them open that door and they see you’re directly on the other side of it.”  
‘It’s just not fair,” Sansa sighed.  
“Come on, Sans, you’re just being a gossip and you know it,” Bran argued.  
“No, I’m not,” she practically yelled, “How hard is it for you all to understand that I genuinely care about Arya and her well-being. That I’m over the moon exited for her to have found someone as good and kind as Aegon.”  
Arya opened the door, “Really?”  
Sansa turned to face her sister, “Of course, Arya. I know I teased you a lot when we were younger, but I genuinely want what’s best for you.”  
“That means,” Arya took a breath, “Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see next?! Let a girl know!!


	19. Bridesmaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck...

Sansa couldn’t help but cry the moment Arya opened that bathroom door. For once she didn’t see the annoying little sister who scowled at Sansa’s love for makeup and girly things, she instead saw the beautiful young woman Arya had blossomed into. Arya had always been beautiful, Sansa would never tell her when they were younger because she was envious of Arya’s charisma. See Sansa had to work hard to be accepted by others because she couldn’t walk in a room and command it in the way Arya could. But looking at her younger sister now, Sansa could tell she had blossomed not into a stunning woman physically, but a beautiful person inside.

“I mean it, Arya,” Sansa reiterated, tucking Arya’s short hair behind her ear, she still wasn’t used to seeing her little sister without her wild mane, in Essos Arya had learned the art of styling her hair.

“Thank you,” Arya responded quietly.

“Arya,” Sansa hesitated, maybe this wasn’t the right time to tell her this, well with Aegon standing inside the bathroom and Gendry pacing in the kitchen waiting ever so impatiently for Shireen to pack her bags so he could take her home. He had escaped the bathroom almost as soon as Aegon had opened the door.

But Sansa continued her thought anyway, even with her siblings standing behind her, “You have always been beautiful, like a blue winter rose, you have thorns,” Sansa chuckled, “But your scar,” Arya grimaced, she still felt embarrassed that her family saw her ten-inch surgical scar on her back, “it makes you, you.”

Arya bit her lip and didn’t respond, she held her arms tightly over her chest, exuding an impossibly anxious attitude. It very little to do with what the scar looked like, but more so with everything it represented. Her loss of dance, the fear that she’d never be able to do it again, the child she lost, the ability to have another one. It wasn’t just a line down her back that was raised a little bit and had an odd pink coloring, it was a constant reminder that she was broken, that no matter how far she ran across the world to escape the hold of being Arya Stark, she was still being punished.

Suddenly Arya angered, “You think I’m angered by the scar because of how it looks?”

Sansa gasped, “No, no,” her tongue tripped over itself, “I Just.”

“You just what? Thought that I couldn’t handle a scar on my back- something I never see?”

“You were just so distraught earlier,” Sansa reasoned.

“Because it reminds me of my accident, Sansa, the one I told everyone about at dinner.”

“I didn’t realize it was still so traumatic for you.” That set Arya over the edge.

“Losing my baby will never not be traumatic. Now, get out.”

“What?” Sansa asked shell-shocked, refusing to leave the doorframe, she blocked Arya as she tried to escape.

Her brothers were shocked as well, their faces were a mix of shock and pity, exactly what Arya didn’t want.

It suddenly dawned on Sansa, Arya’s sudden change of behavior last night, Aegon shuffling her to the hotel, someone had found out. Sansa didn’t know what to say, what was there to say? There were no words that would offer solace, no number of hugs could relieve Arya’s pain, nothing would allow her to fully understand where her little sister was coming from.

“I missed you Arya,” Sansa confessed, “I missed having my little sister here when you left. I never told you how much you actually meant to me, hell I was a bitch to you at every opportunity possible.”

“True,” Rickon added.

“Shut-up,” Bran scolded, to which Arya let out a soft chuckle.

“You warned me about Joffrey and how he wasn’t a good guy, but I didn’t listen. Instead I berated you for hanging out with Gendry, who although wasn’t the smartest back then, never did anything to show me that his focus wasn’t solely on you. But really, Arya, I never knew what I had until it was gone and now you’re gonna have this amazing life,” Sansa started to tear up, “With a wonderful man, who happens to be a prince,” she laughed at that thought, “The way I see father look at mother is the way I see Aegon look at you. You have a happy ending, Arya, but also know, you’ll always have a home here too.”

“As crazy as this may sound, Arya smiled, “I sort of missed you too.”

The two sisters hugged it out while Sansa stroked Arya’s back lightly, cradling her little sister, “About the baby,” Sansa brought the subject up again.

“I’ll tell you the whole story when I’m ready, but for now, my accident caused me to miscarry and there’s nothing I can do about that but move on.”

“And that we shall,” Sansa smiled as she wiped her sister’s tears, “You really do make a beautiful bride.”

“And you’ll make an almost as beautiful bridesmaid,” Arya added.

“Seriously?”

“Well I can’t make you maid of honor, because that’s already Aegon’s sister and she’s practically planned the entire thing and would kill me if I took the title away from her, it’s only a formality really, so if it makes you that upset, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Arya, breathe,” Sansa urged, “I’d be more than honored to be a bridesmaid.”

“Good, you’ll be wearing black, please don’t complain.”

“Navy is more my color,” Sansa joked, but was met with an eye roll from Arya.

“Come on, let’s go get some lunch,” Sansa said, and she, Arya, Bran, and Rickon all made their way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Aegon and Gendry were having a heated discussion in the kitchen. Aegon had left once Sansa opened the door, giving Arya and her their privacy. He knew how strained their relationship had been and some family moments were meant to be just that, family moments.

“Oh, I didn’t think anyone else would be in here,” Aegon said to Gendry.

“Sorry, I’m just waiting for Shireen, she’s almost done with her part of the project, sucks she has to do it alone because Rickon likes to get tied up in the Stark family drama,” Gendry muttered under his breath.

“Hey, man, I’m the one who has a right to be angry at you, you’re the one who I just saw kiss my fiancé.”

“She kissed me,” Gendry reasoned, “And if you’re so upset by it, why don’t you hit me?”

“I’m not upset,” Aegon replied, “It’d only be upsetting if I thought it actually meant something.”

“She was mine first.”

“She is not a thing to have,” Aegon argued, “She’s her own person and a pretty damn near perfect one at that. You know, of all the times I asked about you, she simply said that she hurt you first so you hurt her back. Not once did she utter a negative word about her ‘stubborn bull’ you meant something to her and you threw that away.”

“And it’s a regret I’ll live with for the rest of my life,” Gendry’s demeanor softened, “Truly, not a day goes by where I don’t kick myself for how I treated her, not just that day, but during our entire relationship.”

Aegon sat down next to Gendry at the kitchen island, Gendry’s hands were going through his hair, while Aegon watched the big brute with his violet eyes, crumble into a million pieces.

Gendry continued, “I always felt like I wasn’t good enough because I was a bastard, my foster parents didn’t have money, not the money the Starks do, because I knew I’d never give her the life she expected to have.”

“Then you never knew Arya at all,” Aegon responded, a bit too quickly.

“When I first met her, she knew me as Griff Connington, a drummer in a band who she met at one of her first dance practices. She didn’t know the Essoi Prince Aegon with a thousand titles and a thousand expectations to match, she met the simple me, sometimes I feel like that’s the person she fell in love with.”

“Damned if we do, damned if we don’t,” Gendry joked.

“You know it took me a long time to tell her exactly who I was, almost three months.”

“Really?” Gendry asked stunned, “Why would you be embarrassed of being a Prince.”

“I’m not embarrassed of being a prince,” Aegon rebutted, “I didn’t want anyone to treat me differently once they found out I was a Prince. I didn’t know Arya’s last name was Stark until I told her I was a Targaryen.”

Gendry sat there staring at Aegon dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words.

“Neither of us wanted to be judged for who our families are or what dollar amount is in our bank accounts. We fell in love with each other, no last names, no expectations, just Arya and Griff.”

“And now you’re both Arya Stark and Aegon Targaryen, sort of defeats the purpose.”

“For the crowds and our parents, yes that’s who we are. I never expected my father to become more politically involved in the past couple years and Arya never expected her dance career to progress as quickly as it did, but behind closed doors and with one another, we’re still those kids who met in that dance class. Nothing’s really changed about us, she still takes my breath away every time she walks into a room.”

“Gendry, I’m ready,” Shireen came barging into the kitchen, smile plastered on her face, “You don’t know how excited I am to finally be done with that project!”

“I can only imagine,” Gendry laughed. “Here, take my keys, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Arya Stark is truly one of a kind,” he told Aegon, “You don’t need my blessing—but all I want is for Arya to be happy and she looks truly happy with you. Even with me she could never be her whole self,” he paused, “Thank you for giving her the love that I couldn’t quite give her.”

Gendry turned to leave, but Aegon stopped him, “You’re a good man, Gendry Waters, people see that much more than your title. You’d be best to remember that.”

And with that, Gendry left the Stark kitchen, for what would probably be the last time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what you want to see. Wedding is soon.


	20. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings tease and siblings reunite

Arya, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon made their way to the kitchen to get some food and to find Arya’s fiancé who had mysteriously disappeared in the last twenty minutes or so.

“Ned, seriously?” Cat called from upstairs, “Would it kill you to take your socks out of your pants, you make my job ten thousand times harder when I’m doing the laundry!”

“You’d think he’d learn by now,” Bran said shaking his head.

“Yeah, but where’d the fun in that be?” Rickon asked, “sometimes I think he does it on purpose.”

“Just think Arya, that’ll be you,” Sansa teased.

“As if I’d do laundry.”

“No, that’s definitely my job,” Aegon snuck up from behind her and kissed her neck softly.

“Aren’t you a prince?” Rickon questioned, a smidgen bluntly which had Arya laughing, Aegon blushing slightly, and Sansa shaking her head in shame.

“Rickon,” everyone scolded, but to his credit he was correct and said so, “I’m not wrong. You’re Rhaegar Targaryen’s son, so ergo prince, ergo you don’t have to do laundry.”

“Well your family is one of the richest in Westeros, probably the world, why does your mother still do laundry?”

“Because it makes her feel important and like she’s a part of our household and in her words,” Rickon put his hands up, “I will never ask someone to do something for me that I’m perfectly capable of doing myself.”

“Well,” Aegon laughed, “I feel the same way. I may have been born with a silver spoon in my mouth, but that doesn’t mean I have to use it.”

“But we have agreed on having a personal chef,” Arya added, “I can’t cook for shit and he thinks he can.”

“I know I can,” he teased.

“Trust me, none of you want to try his chicken parmesan, you’ll be on the toilet for a year.”

“Well I mean has he tried your scrambled eggs?” Bran questioned.

Arya’s eyes went wide, “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, please dare,” Aegon laughed, “I need to hear this.”

“No, you don’t,” Arya responded, trying to push Aegon out of the kitchen and away from her siblings, who were doing a fine job of embarrassing her right now.

“Hey,” a voice called from the front hall, “Anyone home?”

“Thank fucking God,” Arya breathed.

“Robb, we’re in here,” Sansa responded.

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about that story, Bran,” Aegon fist bumped her brother and Arya knew she was in deep shit.

“Hello,” Robb greeted everyone, “Jon’s just parking the car, he’ll be in in a sec.”

“Jon!” Rickon shouted as their curly haired brother walked into the kitchen, carrying a pack of beer and some chips.

“I come bearing gifts.”

“The best kind,” Rickon added, “And yes, sour cream and onion. Can I grab a beer?”

“No!” Everyone yelled in unison, Rickon was only sixteen but every time anyone had even the smallest hint of alcohol his greedy little hands would be all over it.

“Damn, just asking.”

“So, what were you all talking about? You seemed like you were in a heated conversation,” Robb inquired.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Arya tried to divert, “Sansa’s gonna be a bridesmaid in my wedding.”

“Not the maid of honor?” Robb questioned.

“That job belongs to my sister,” Aegon added, “Rhaenys would probably murder Arya in her sleep if she didn’t get to do it. Trust me, I love my sister, but she is the queen of bridezillas.”

“Really?” Robb arched his eyebrow and looked directly at Arya, “You want a person like that as your maid of honor?”

Arya playfully smacked her brother behind the head, “She’s a wonderful person and she and I are really close, she’s practically my sister and she is my best friend in Essos,” Sansa lowered her head and looked down at the ground, she willed herself not to cry, but Arya’s words, although she didn’t mean them to, hurt her, “Besides, she’s doing all the planning for me so I couldn’t really say no.”

“And when you meet Rhaenys, you’ll understand what we mean,” Aegon explained, “I love her to pieces, but damn can that girl be convincing.”

“I swear, she could convince you to donate your kidney for medical research and you wouldn’t even bat an eye, you’d ask ‘where are the consent forms?”

“That bad?” Bran asked.

“Expert negotiator, it’s the exact reason my father doesn’t want her to go into politics, she’d be too damn good at it.”

Everyone in the room chuckled, “So where is Rhaenys now?” Robb asked.

“Well she’s a couple years older than I am, so she’s 29, I’m 27,” Aegon added, finally answering everyone’s unspoken question, he was significantly older than Arya much to Jon and Robb’s older brother disappointment, “But she is an art dealer. She lives in Dorne for most of the year with her daughter, Elia, but she also has a home in Lys which is about a two-hour train ride from Braavos, where we live.”

“I didn’t know you had a niece,” Sansa interjected, “How old is she?”

“She’s four and cute as a button, she named her after our mother and Elia is probably my father’s favorite person in the world.”

“Really?” Sansa smiled, “I’m sure once we start having kids Arya won’t be our father’s favorite anymore.”

“Speak for yourself, no one will dethrone me,” Arya laughed.

“I mean they will based on how you cook scrambled eggs,” Bran teased.

“Holy shit,” Jon burst out laughing, “I forgot about that.”

“No one says a single word,” Arya threatened.

Robb slapped the counter, “The first time I heard this story, I think milk squirted out of my nose and I’m not ashamed to say I peed myself.”

“Now,” Jon reasoned, “I think you might be talking this story up a bit too much.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Arya emphasized the Jon, “Someone in this family has sense. The story is not that funny and does not need to be told.”

“Yes, it does,” Sansa chimed in, “Arya, for seven’s sake, you literally put the egg shells in the scrambled eggs.”

“Wait,” Aegon clarified, “She did what?”

“Oh yes, my genius sister,” Sansa explained, “Didn’t understand that the egg shells go in the garbage. So, she crumbled them all up and put them in the scrambled eggs, she made for our Maiden’s Day brunch, so all of my mother’s family was here. And so, she served crunchy eggs to all of us and didn’t tell anyone, I don’t think Uncle Edmure has had an egg since.”

“Well that isn’t my fault,” Arya quickly defended.

“It’s exactly your fault,” Bran said, “Needless to say, Arya was never put on food duty again.”

“Yeah,” Rickon added, “She was demoted to napkin folder for the next Maiden’s day lunch.”

“How old was she when she did this?”

Everyone answered in unison, “Sixteen.”

Aegon burst into a laughing fit and so did Jon and Robb, while Arya cringed, but she quickly composed herself and grabbed her fiancé by the wrist and said, “Stop laughing or I’ll stay here tonight.”

He quickly gained his composure and apologized to her, “You guys are all evil,” she scolded, “But I’m sure I can find an embarrassing story about each one of you to tell him.”

And so, the Stark children went around Robin for what felt like hours telling Aegon about every embarrassing thing each one of them did. Sansa and her bang face, Robb and his obsession with Margaery Tyrell the town’s biggest lesbian and Sansa’s one-time girlfriend, now that was an awkward holiday, Bran and his much older girlfriend and he sort of making out with her brother.

“Wait,” Aegon stopped the Stark kids from arguing, “Explain the Margaery Tyrell thing.”

“Oh, this is gold,” Jon smiled.

“Shut-up,” Robb growled, “I didn’t know.”

“Trust me when I tell you, that day was the best family function of my life,” Arya stated.

“So,” Sansa explained, “I went out with Joffrey Baratheon for a long time.”

“Barf,” Rickon added.

“Exactly,” Sansa agreed, “Anyways, my best friend was Margaery Tyrell. Sweet girl and she was very beautiful, still is, actually. I had no idea Robb had a crush on her,” Sansa defended while Robb just hung his head in shame, “So, I had sworn off men and Margaery is the biggest lesbian in the seven kingdoms and one thing led to another and she and I started a relationship. We were serious enough that I told my parents and I brought her home for my high school graduation and introduced her to everyone as my official girlfriend.”

“I’ve never seen the color drain from Robb’s face more quickly,” Jon laughed, “Robb had had the biggest crush on her since sophomore year of high school.”

“Shut-up,” Robb was starting to look red as a tomato, “At least my first girlfriend wasn’t a wilding.”

“Hey,” Jon replied, “She may have been a bit rough around the edges but it definitely had its advantages, besides my current girlfriend is quite happy with the skills I’ve picked up.”

“Ew! I’m sixteen,” Rickon exclaimed.

“Have you told anyone who she is?” Robb teased, causing Jon to turn red as a tomato.

“Don’t you dare.”

“D-A-E-N,”

“Anyways, Margaery and I broke up part way through our freshmen year of college, I just didn’t see it going any further and we’re still best friends, I’m actually seeing her brother now.”

“Yeah, that was Sansa’s one walk on the wild side, she was bi for all of two months,” Robb rolled his eyes.

“Still bi, you dickwad,” Sansa rebutted, “Fucked a girl two weeks before I got with Willas.”

“And Margaery doesn’t care that you’re now with her older, much older brother?” Bran asked.

“No, because she’s currently seeing Yara Greyjoy, I think they’ve been together for three years, I’m sure they’re gonna get engaged sometime soon.”

“They’re dating?” Arya asked, “Damn, I missed a lot.”

“You sure did, little wolf,” Jon stated, “But you haven’t missed all of it.” His voice sounded melancholic and suddenly the tone in the room changed.

“Why did you leave?” Rickon asked.

Arya took in a deep breath, she knew this conversation had to be had. She told bits and pieces at the gala, but not the whole of it.

“Do you know what it feels like to drown?” She asked.

She was met with silence and her siblings twitching with uncomfortably, Robb’s hands were picking at his finger nails, Jon was tapping his foot, Sansa was absentmindedly braiding her hair, Rickon was biting his lip, while Bran was staring into space. They all had habits they’d do when they felt uncomfortable and right now, they were being faced with the biggest elephant in the room, Arya’s sudden disappearance. She had literally decided in one night that she was leaving their home to move to Braavos. She skipped her senior year of high school in Westeros to join the House of Black and White. One day she was there and the next she was gone. But there wasn’t one instance that broke her, yes, the Gendry incident lit the fire under her ass to make her go, but so many other little things happened the years leading up to her leaving that truly influenced her more.

Sansa and Arya had never been close, but Sansa’s relationship with Joffrey broke Arya. He was outwardly mean to her and severely bullied one of her best friend’s, Mycah, but still Sansa did nothing about it. Even though Sansa had broken up with him at the beginning of her senior year, Arya’s junior year of high school, she had made no efforts to repair their relationship. Instead she threw herself into being a part of the student council, her relationship with Margaery, and her own college applications.

Bran had to deal with his injury. He and Catelyn had been driving to his piano lessons, as Bran was a gifted pianist. Teachers, strangers, musical geniuses, all of them had said he could be one of the greats. He had such a talent that he could listen to a song once then play it on the piano by memory. But one day, driving home from the lessons that were everything to Bran, someone ran a red light and hit their car, leaving Bran with permanent nerve damage. He hasn’t touched a piano since.

Robb had been at his first year of University and was being crushed by the pressure of being the Warden of the North’s first born- so he had to attend political meetings and couldn’t choose a major he wanted. He had also been progressively absent from Arya’s life. They used to go on hikes around Winterfell every Sunday morning and even though his university was a thirty-minute drive away, he never came home, claiming it was too stressful for him and that he couldn’t leave campus. Those walks had been an escape for Arya, they had always brought her joy, but the feeling that her brother couldn’t be bothered to come home, even once in a while, to see his little sister broke her. She loved Jon, but there was something about Robb- he was her big brother and he turned out to be the biggest disappointment of them all because he couldn’t let his own tragedy go.

“I was tired of not mattering,” she barely made any sound.

No one responded and Aegon quickly gripped her hand, stroking his thumb along the back of it, “I was tired of being overlooked. Of everyone else’s lives being more important than mine.”

She felt shameful for her feelings and it took her years to get over her guilt. All of her family members had their own tragedies to deal with, and she felt as though she was being selfish for wishing they’d recognize hers.

“Gendry was there, but he wasn’t really once you and Robb left,” she said to Jon, “You were both his best friends and it broke him that you never came back from school and that in turn affected our relationship.”

“I never meant for anything to happen,” Jon tried to defend himself.

“But it did,” Arya quickly rebutted, “You thought joining the military would be a good idea, so you moved up North for a few months, failed at it, and went to University with Robb without telling any of us.”

Jon held his head in shame, “I didn’t want any of you to know.”

“Did you think I would have loved you any less if you were Jon, member of the army or Jon the engineer?”

“No,” he shamefully responded.

“Exactly, you didn’t trust me.”

“Arya,” Jon tried, he and Arya had always had a special bond and when he said her name, she could feel the tears coming, she could feel her world breaking, because she knew he truly meant it. He had never stopped feeling sorry for the way things went down a few years ago. Arya had done nothing, but everyone else was dealing with their own tragedies that she simply got lost in the crossfire.

“Don’t,” she scolded, before turning to Rickon, who was still a bit young at the time to understand truly what was going on, “To answer your question, “I left because I wasn’t needed here and I was needed somewhere else.”

“But you were,” he responded, “You were needed. I missed having my big sister at home and I missed seeing your soccer games and having Gendry here and hearing you and Sansa argue over nothing.”

“I know,” she hugged him, “I missed it too and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there, but I couldn’t take feeling invisible anymore.”

“You may have thought you were invisible,” Bran stated, “But you were the light of this family, you still are, Arya Stark.”

She beamed at her brother, “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONDAY UPDATES FROM NOW ON


	21. Prom Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of at least a 3 part chapter set- all set in the past

Robb hadn’t laughed so hard in years, probably since the egg incident, if he was being honest. But part of himself knew he was partially to blame.

It had been spring of his and Jon’s senior year, Sansa’s junior year, and Arya’s sophomore year, only four bloody years ago but they felt like a lifetime ago. Robb had been dreaming of taking Sansa’s insanely hot friend Margaery Tyrell, a recent transfer, whose chestnut brown hair had been the envy of every girl for its curl and thickness, while every guy wanted to run their hands through it, pick her up, and fuck her senseless against a wall. But Robb had already promised his good friend, Alys Karstark, a girl he met in his freshmen biology class, that he would take her.

They had formed a pact during that very course, in between Qyburn rambling about dissections one moment and weather patterns the next. He found himself promising this girl that he barely knew, except for the fact that she kept their lab group on top of things during lab sessions so they wouldn’t have to stay after class to complete it, that he’d be her date to their senior prom and she’d be his. He hadn’t known it at the time, but it had sparked a beautiful friendship and Alys was his best girlfriend throughout the rest of high school.

She always knew what was best for him, even when he didn’t know it himself. She’d smack him behind the ear when he embarrassed himself by flirting with girls that were way out of his league, he did go for Arianne Martell, a college freshman while he himself was a freshman at Winterfell High. Although Robb didn’t always make the smartest choices, especially when it came to women, he was always one to make Alys laugh, that’s probably why she never left his side during their four years of craziness in high school.

Thinking about it now, he wonders where she is. He never truly harbored romantic feelings for her, as their friendship was too important, although even that’s faded now. As a recent college graduate, he just started working for his father in May and now it’s August, he and her lost touch. He’ll occasionally like a Facebook post of hers or she’ll do the same, but things weren’t like they were when he took his red-headed best friend to prom. Looking back at that night, he still wants to kick himself over how he treated her and how he couldn’t see what was right in front of him, he lost a lot that night, and he hurt a lot of people.

“The prom theme was announced today,” Sansa squealed, not before being met with a groan from Arya.

“Arya,” Cat scolded, “this is something your sister has been looking forward to for a while, maybe next year you’ll feel the same?”

“Arya wouldn’t be caught dead at a dance,” Jon spat out, “I mean, one, getting her in a dress, hair done, makeup,” everyone started to chuckle, “Then add dancing on top of that. She sword fights six times a week for seven’s sake.”

Ned gave his youngest daughter a melancholic look, he knew very well that the sword fighting lessons were indeed private dance lessons with the greatest ballet trainer in Westeros, Syrio Forel. Arya had been taking them for years, with the promise to Arya that he’d never make her perform for the family or for her friends because she had such terrible stage fright.

“Exactly, Arya and her two left feet wouldn’t be caught anywhere near prom,” Robb joked.

“At least my two left-feet can deliver a bitchin’ roundhouse kick,” Arya spat back.

“Enough,” Ned’s voice boomed, causing his children to immediately avert their attention to him, “I will not repeat myself, stop making fun of your sister, you never know when those sword fighting lessons will come to bite you in the ass- trust me I’ve seen that roundhouse kick.” He winked at ahis daughter, “Don’t kick your brothers,” he playfully warned, “Especially when they’re being stupid. You’re just like Lyanna, rare as a winter rose, whose beauty will only blossom with time.”

Arya blushed, but was soon interrupted by Sansa who exclaimed, “That’s the theme, Winter Roses. Apparently, there’s a dance showcase with the same theme in the auditorium of the Dragon Pit,” the Dragon Pit was a famous Hotel in the North that housed formal events like the Winterfell Prom, “She’s supposed to be the best dancer in this super elite company, I don’t know the name of it, but she’s said to perform and she never does, it’s as rare as a winter rose, hence the theme of her performance and our prom.”

“If she’s so good, why wouldn’t she perform?” Robb inquired, taking a sip of his soda.

“Because, she has really bad stage fright- she rarely performs and this is apparently a private performance for scouts- she’s trying to get into the House of Black and White.”

Everyone gasped, it was no secret that the House of Black and White was the most elite dance school in the world and if this girl was trying to get into it, she must be pretty damn good because only those who could dance circles around the best dancers in Winterfell would be considered for an audition. And to hear that their scouts were coming to visit this so called, ‘Winter Rose’ must mean her talent is pretty special.

“How do you know so much?” Bran asked.

“Because, Margaery told me about it when I asked if she was gonna go to prom and she said she couldn’t because of the showcase.”

“There goes your dream,” Jon teased Robb.

“Shut-up, you know I’m taking Alys.”

“We; then, she certainly knows who this ‘Winter Rose’ is,” Rickon reasoned.

“Nope,” Sansa emphasized the ‘p’,” She had private lessons six times a week, no one ever sees her go in or out, it’s super mysterious.”

Ned couldn’t help but look at Arya who seemed to be shrinking into her chair, he had no idea she had been considering the House of Black and White, he’d have to talk to her about that, he hadn’t realized she had gotten that good at her dancing. A small, proud smile crept onto his face.  

Arya was in her room doing her homework when Bran knocked on her door.

“What’s up?” She asked as she let him into her room.

“I’m sorry about dinner, I don’t know why they’re so mean to you.”

“I can handle it Bran,” she spat quickly. If Arya Stark was good at one thing, it was acting too strong to even think of asking for help. It was a beautiful and terrible talent to have.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” he defended, “Anyways, I wanted to talk about how we’re both going to prom.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “We’re both underclassmen.”

“I’m dating Meera and you’re dating,” Arya dashed up from her bed like a bolt of lightning to shut her bedroom door.

“Bran!” She exclaimed.

“What? You know he’ll ask you.”

“I told him not to, I uh,” she hesitated, “Have a thing.”

“Don’t you want to see the look on everyone’s faces?”

“Unlike you, I don’t need to prove anything to anyone. I’m perfectly happy with no one knowing about me and Gendry. We’re perfectly content in our little bubble, aren’t you and Meera?”

Bran confessed his feelings for Meera, a senior and also the daughter of one of Ned’s good friends, Howland Reed. He felt comfortable doing so, because he may have caught Arya and Gendry making out in the back of the school auditorium while he was a lost freshman looking for the piano practice rooms. It had been a secret Bran had kept for Arya for the entirety of his freshman year, even though when he saw them making out Arya and Gendry weren’t officially dating, he was told a few weeks later when Arya was nervous about making it official.

“Well, Meera hasn’t said anything, but I’m sure she’ll want to go and I want to ask her.”

“Bran,” Arya chuckled, “It’s her prom, you can’t really ask her to it.”

“Why not? I’m sure any girl would want to be asked, swept off their feet with the world’s most perfect ‘promposal’. Wouldn’t you?”

“As I said, I don’t want to go to prom I have a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yes, a thing.”

He got up to leave, “You may be surprised Arya, maybe your beauty is not the only thing that’s rare as a winter rose.” He didn’t need to turn around and look at his sister, to know her face had gone white as a sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will begin to tie up a few strings about Robb's character and his abrasiveness. something wicked happens.... please comment and let me know if you like the flashback or if you don't.


	22. Prom 2

She had been practicing for months she told no one about it.   she had trained intensely with Syrio, every morning waking up before 5 a.m. to do her stretches, eating a perfectly balanced breakfast, going on runs, straight training. but most of all she had practiced her routine over, and over, and over again. it had been her dream ever since she could remember to be a part of the House of black and white. It's a legendary dance school were only the best of the best in the world were accepted. and they were coming to see her. she didn't think she was that good of course she did eventually pass all the group courses over five years ago, even then only dancing with people much older than her, but now was only getting private lessons from Syrio.

He challenged her immensely, pushing her to new heights that she never thought her body could do. It was as much a physical as it was a mental game. And in one week’s time she was going to be performing for the top scout, Jaquen Hagar, legendary Lyoshi dancer and lead trainer at the House of Black and White. It was unheard of that anyone would get in under the age of eighteen, so Arya wasn’t putting all of her eggs in one basket for the audition.

“Arya,” Syrio called.

“Yes.”

“You have the routine down perfectly,” he smiled, “I know you’re really going to impress Jaquen.”

“You act like you know him,” she playfully remarked.

“I should,” he retorted, “I trained him.”

Arya was flabbergasted, “You trained _the_ Jaquen Hagar?”

Syrio had a smug look on his face, “Yes, and I’ll be the one who trained _the_ Arya Stark.”

She blushed, “Syrio, I’m not that good.”

He smacked her hand, that was twiddling with something in her pocket, and grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, “I have trained the best dancer the House of Black and White has ever seen and I never thought I’d train another dancer like him. But you have more than just the ability to dance, Arya, you have the ability to captivate an audience with little more than a look. You’re a captivating swan on stage, the way you get lost in yourself, it’s awe-inspiring. Not even Jaquen could do that.”

She was blown away by his words, “So, you’re saying the audition?”

“It’s not an audition,” he blurted, “It’s a simple formality. You’ve already been accepted.”

“I have to audition,” she challenged. She wanted to audition, she wanted to prove to herself and to Jaquen that she was worth their time and that she could become something there.

“Technically,” he laughed, “But I have no doubts that you’ll be accepted, remember they’re coming to see you.”

She sighed, “But what am I supposed to tell my family, the House of Black and White is a secret dance academy, that can’t know I’m a member.”

“That’s right,” he explained, “Your training must be kept secret, but once you graduate they can know all they want about your schooling. But we’ll just tell them you are doing an exchange with the University of Braavos.”

“I’m still in high school.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find a Braavosi high school to fake transfer you to.”

Arya laughed, “I love dance and it is my passion, but I still want to finish high school, I still want to be around my family and friends. I don’t know if going after this is worth giving them up.” She thought about Gendry and their budding relationship, it’d been about three months since they officially started seeing each other and she really wanted to see where things would go. She could honestly feel herself falling in love with him. Saying goodbye to him would be the hardest.

“Well, it’s spring now and you wouldn’t go until your senior year because they’ve already completed auditions for this year. So, you’d have a year to think about it and continue to train with me. And to legitimately find a school in Braavos that you could finish your senior year at.”

“You’re making it all sound too simple,” she argued, “There has to be a catch.”

“There is one, do you give up being Arya Stark of Winterfell? That’s the choice you’re going to have to make. But remember, fear cuts deeper than swords. You’re done for the day, go home,” he ordered.

She walked to Gendry’s house from her lessons with Syrio, it was less than a mile away and she needed the time to think. She put her headphones in and started blasting Jimmy Eat World, it helped her to relax. Her mind would get lost in the music and she’d step to the beat and bop her head just so. While the song played she didn’t have to think about how in a matter of days her life could completely change forever.

She knocked and the door and was greeted by a groggy Gendry, “You’re early,” he smiled.

“I hardly call 11 o’clock early, mister.”

He opened the door and let her into his house, which was located in a middle-class neighborhood, since it was just him and his mom. However, his father, Robert Baratheon, once he found out about Gendry offered to buy his mom Alyssa the house and anything she or Gendry could need. She declined him paying for her, but graciously accepted any help for their son.

Arya made and immediate beeline for the kitchen and started making herself breakfast, avocado on toast.

“Ugh, where’d your mom move the cutting boards again?”

“Second drawer to your left,” he answered, “But you know, you could make food at your house.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist.

She turned around, careful not to cut herself with the knife she was using to chop the avocado, “Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She reached up and kissed him. Instinctually he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands were wrapped around his neck, but soon they ventured to his chest.

“You do know,” Gendry tries to speak between kisses, “My mom could come home any minute.”

He closes the door to his bedroom, and the last thing Arya is thinking about is her toast, “That’s what makes it all the more fun,” she teases.

“You, Arya Stark, are going to be the death of me.”

After they finish, they quickly get dressed, since Alyssa was bound to be home at any minute, breakfast with a friend was only going to last so long.

While Arya’s putting on her leggings, Gendry stares at her a bit awkwardly.

“What?” She asks, “Is my butt too big?”

“No,” he laughs, “Not at all, I love your butt.”

She returns the laugh, “Then why are you staring, you weird bull.”

“Because I don’t just love your butt,” he hesitates, “I love you.”

She stares at him dumbfounded, “I, uh.” Everything Syrio told her this morning is going through her head. The House of Black and White is right at her grasp. She can see her dreams. It can be everything she’s ever wanted and more. But Gendry, he loves her. She knows she loves him too. Does she tell him? Does she tell him when she knows that one day she’s going to have to break his heart?

She swallows deeply, and with a twinge of melancholy in her voice she leans in to kiss him and says, “I love you too.”

“Will you go to prom with me?” He asks.

She smacks his chest, “Gendry Baratheon-Waters,” she shouts, “I will not, cannot, refuse, to go to prom. Over my dead body.”

“But it’s my last prom with all my friends,” he playfully pouted.

“Boo-fucking-hoo.”

“Please,” he begged, “Jon and Robb are going and so are Lommy and Hot Pie.”

“Wait,” she paused, “You expect me to be your date while we’re in a prom group with my two older brothers, mind you who don’t know we’re together.”

“We’d go as friends,” he suggested.

“Ah yes, just friends. Arya Stark, the girl who would rather be dead than caught in a dress and who has been clear since about fifth grade that she has no intentions of ever going to prom, is going to go to prom with you?”

“Well,” he defended, “I’m pretty sure your brothers know we’re together.”

“Excuse me?” She screeched.

“Remember the party, where I told you I liked you and that burly ginger was following you around?”

“Tormund, Jon’s friend.”

“Well, I had drunkenly told Jon that I had a crush on you. So, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s put two and two together.”

“You stupid bull.”

“I know,” he admits, “I’m a stupid bull. But I’m also a stupid bull who wants to go to prom with you. I want to show you off and I want people to know about us.”

“Well I don’t,” she responded quickly.

“Why?”

“I just,” she didn’t really have a reason. She just didn’t want people to know, wasn’t that reason enough?

“It’s because I’m a bastard, isn’t it?”

“Are you fucking me?” She asks him, “Seriously. I could care less. Jon, my favorite brother is technically a bastard, but none of us care. The fact that your parents weren’t married has no effect on my thoughts about you.”

“So, it’s because I won’t fit into your world. The world of the nobles, then?”

“Oh, come on,” she rolled her eyes, “There is no ‘world of the nobles’, we’re not an exclusive club. My dad happens to be Prime Minister, but yours in technically the king, so you got me beat there.”

“I’m his bastard, so he ignores my existence in all public affairs.”

“Why do you care? Do you want to be a part of ‘our world’, because let me tell you the galas and the dinners and the fakery isn’t all it’s cracked up to be? I haven’t met a single, genuine person in that world, hell I think the Targaryen would probably be better company.”

“Don’t say that,” he tensed, “You know they’re vile.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re a Baratheon.”

“Shouldn’t you feel the same, I mean Rhaegar is the reason your aunt died.”

“No,” Arya corrected, “She died in a car accident. He never caused anything.”

“If the wrong person hears you, you’re going to be labeled a loyalist.”

“We’re not in the middle ages, Gendry. The Targaryen’s closed their Westerosi branches and focused on Essos after the scandal, and they happen to be Essoi royalty. I wouldn’t be opposed to having them come back to Westeros, it’d be good for our economy.”

“Okay, so I ask you to prom, and in your argument to say no you bring up our economy? How badly do you not want to go?”

“I’d rather do an essay on the economy of Essos after the Targaryen’s moved 100% of their production there and what effects would occur if they split the production between Essos and Westeros like it had been under King Aerys.”

“That bad?”

“That bad,” she agreed.

“What if I said please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please.”

“No.”

“I’ll buy you ice cream afterwards.”

“I can buy ice cream myself,” she argued.

Gendry was stumped, what was something Arya wanted that he could give, “If you go to prom with me, I won’t ask you about your thing.”

Arya’s eyes opened wide, “What thing?”

“What your lessons with Syrio are really about, because I know you’re not fencing.”

“Fine, I’ll go to prom.”

Gendry smiled, “You better wipe that smug look off your face, you bastard,” Arya threatened, “And we are not taking pictures with my brothers.”

“Okay,” he said, “But I still can’t wait to see you in a dress,” he whispered in her ear, “But more so, I can’t wait to take it off of you.”

Gendry gave Arya a ride home and she stomped into the kitchen.

“Arya, what gives?” Catelyn asked.

“Prom.” She said with an icy tone.

“What about prom, Arya?” Sansa asked.

“I’m going.”

Sansa legitimately screamed, “Oh my God! This is so exiting. But prom’s only a week away. How are we going to get everything done? I mean the hair appointment, nails, shoes, not to mention the dress. They’re all going to be picked over now. We have to go shopping immediately.”

“Sansa, take a breath,” Catelyn said calmly, “Arya, hon, why are you just going now? Prom’s only a week away.”

“Because, Gendry fucking Baratheon-Waters is making me.”

Catelyn and Sansa gave each other a knowing look, “Well I’m certainly glad he’s gathered up the courage to tell you how he feels.”

Arya groaned, did everyone know Gendry liked her before she did?

“Well I'm not, bloody bastard knows how much I hate the idea of prom." "Arya," Catelyn scolded. "Worst boyfriend ever," she muttered under her breath thinking her mother and sister didn't hear her, "I’m going to my room. Find a dress, book the hair appointments, I don’t care. Just nothing pink and no sparkles.”

Arya stomped up the stairs and Sansa couldn't contain her excitement, mouthing 'Oh my God' to her mother, she had an inkling that the two of them had started something at that party. Now she knew. But she wondered if it was serious, knowing Arya it wasn't, she was always a free spirit. But there was something about Gendry. He'd been around forever. And if Sansa had to picture her sister marrying anyone, if that day ever came, well then that person would be Gendry Waters-Baratheon.

Now, how was she going to ditch Gendry in the middle of prom, to do her performance? She had to come up with a plan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the showcase and prom 
> 
> Tell me what you want to see next! See you all next week!!


	23. Prom Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom part 3

She hated every second of the process of getting ready for prom. What was the big deal? Why was so much weight put on one night, that didn’t even much to most people anyway, except for as an excuse to lose their virginities? She had accomplished that feat a few months back, if Sansa knew she’d certainly be horrified. Arya paced back and forth in her room, her hair had been curled and her waist length hair was tied back in two braids that met in the back at the crown, while the rest hung loose. She would certainly have to pin it up before her performance.

The butterflies were starting to settle in, not only for prom but for the performance of a lifetime. She thanked her lucky stars that Gendry hadn’t asked her anymore about what she did after school. Daily he would hound her and wonder why she was so sweaty and whatnot. But after she said yes to prom his lips were sealed, but she could still tell he was curious. She’d tell him one day, when she’s ready.

“Arya,” Sansa called from downstairs, “Are you ready?”

She breathed out deeply, as she zipped her navy-blue dress into place, it had spaggiiti straps and showed off the little cleavage she did have. It had a slit almost up to mid thigh, but otherwise the dress was plain just how she like it. She had silver high heels on and minimal makeup.

“Coming,” she called back. She walked down the stairs with ease, if she could practically live on pointe, these shoes were nothing.

Sansa gasped, “Arya,” she cooed, “You look amazing. The stylist did such a good job.”

It had been a horrifying experience to get styled at the Tyrell boutique, but Arya had grinned and bearded it because she knew it’d make Sansa happy. But she won’t lie, she’s grateful that no one will tell her that she doesn’t have enough time to get ready for prom. Even the manicurist got her two cents in about the whole ordeal.

“Oh Arya,” Ned grinned, “You do clean up well. Here, I have your bag for after-prom,” he handed her a duffle bag.

“Thank you,” she shyly responded.

“I can’t believe it,” Cat tried to hold back tears, “I never thought I’d see the day when all my children went to prom.”

“Hey,” Rickon scolded.

“All my children who are in high school at the same time,” she corrected. Rickon was still in 7th grade, so prom was still a bit far off.

“Boys,” Ned called, “Come on, your dates will be here any moment.”

Gendry, Meera, Edric, Alys, and Mya were arriving at Winterfell Manor to take photographs before prom. Arya was going with her boyfriend, Gendry, Bran with his girlfriend Meera, Sansa with a guy from her English class named Edric Dayne, a football player who she had a bit of a crush on. Robb was taking Alys, of course. While Jon had asked Mya Stone, a longtime family friend and half-sister of Gendry. Truth be told she was actually gay, but wasn’t comfortable asking her crush, Yara Greyjoy to prom, so Jon told her they could go as friends and he’d be there for her whenever she felt comfortable to tell her friends and family.

“Damn,” Robb gasped as he caught sight of his youngest sister, he probably hadn’t seen her in a dress since her first communion, “You clean up well, little-wolf.”

“Right back at ‘ya.”

“Still can’t wrap my head over Waters taking you to prom.”

“Oh, really?” she teased, “And why is that?”

“Well,” Robb stalled, “He’s just Gendry.”

“I know,” she couldn’t help the smile that came on her face.

Jon was a bit more perceptive to the moment than Robb, “So, you two?” He asked.

“None of your business,” Arya quickly snapped back into reality. Jon, Robb and Gendry were best friends and did a lot together, but they rarely saw each other during their classes since Gendry was a year behind in school and he had his auto-shop after school.

Jon gave her a half-smile and quietly said to her, “Don’t fuck him up too bad, okay?”

She elbowed him in the side, “Trust me, he’s not the only one getting fucked.”

Jon became wide eyed as Cat went to answer the door, to none other than Gendry Waters.

His eyes were like saucers as he caught a glimpse of Arya in her skintight dress, that showed off every curve imaginable. She looked like an ethereal nymph as she walked, effortlessly, on four inch heels.

“Milady, this is for you,” he said as he handed her a corsage.

“Stop calling me that,” she said with a bit too much familiarity, “But thank you.” She said as she accepted his gift and gave him her boutonniere.

“Gendry,” Cat asked, “is your mom coming?”

“No, she has to work. But she asked me if you’d be able to take a few photos for her?”

“Absolutely.”

One by one each Stark date came to the Stark manor and within the hour they were all in the limo heading to prom. Arya and Gendry were nestled in each other’s arms, not giving a damn what sort of signals they were sending.

“So,” he said, “Can’t say I mind you in a dress.”

“Don’t get used to it,” she rebutted, “I can barely breathe in this.”

“I’m quite sure you won’t have to wear it much longer after prom,” he teased.

“Down boy.”

“What? I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more.”

Her heart stopped, did he only want her when she was in a dress, with her makeup done and hair perfect, nails painted, everything she wasn’t?

“Wait, Arya?” He tried to correct his mistake, “I, uh.”

“No, I get it, you’ve always wanted a lady.”

The tension in the limo could be cut with a knife, but the night was still young and soon they entered the venue where their prom was being held. After they had finished the dinner and the DJ was about to play the first song, Arya got up to leave the table, but Gendry quickly stopped her.

“I need to use the restroom, I’ll meet you on the dance floor,” Arya told Gendry.

Robb noticed Arya quickly get up to leave the ballroom, then approached Gendry.

“What’s her deal?” He asked.

“Don’t know,” Gendry answered.

“You do anything to my sister, bull?”

“No.”

“Really, then why’s she so upset?”

“I don’t know, because it’s Arya and this is the last place she’d be if she could help it.”

“Why’d you ask her then?”

Gendry sighed, “Because for once, I just wanted to go somewhere with her and treat her how I wish I could treat her every day.”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“Foolishly.”

“How’d you get her to come,” Robb wondered.

“Told her I’d stop bothering her about her secret.”

“What secret?”

“Only the Gods know,” Gendry laughed, “But she’s dammed good at keeping it.”

“Where’d you say she went?” Robb asked.

“Bathroom.”

Robb went to find his sister, but he had a feeling she wasn’t in the bathroom, instead his legs guided him to the other auditorium, where the winter rose was performing, and to his horror and dismay he saw his youngest sister conquering the stage like a water nymph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom part 4 is coming- also new fic coming soon! Please let me know how you want this to end. Thinking only a few more chapters.


	24. Prom Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone sees something..

Her stomach was in knots, she was the last performance of the showcase, and the audience was growing restless, particularly the scouts. She noticed their unimpressed faces as the sets before her finished. Even though she was looking from the wings, she could still make out the frowns and overall disinterest that was plastered on the House of Black and White’s admittance committee. Syrio had taught her who they all were, what they’d be expecting, how they’d be judging her and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that the butterflies in her stomach were multiplying by the thousands.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show,” Syrio greeted his nervous pupil.

“It was a tight fit,” she admitted, “But I managed to pencil it in.”

He beamed at her, “This could be the start of the rest of your life, you just have to go out there and take it. Good luck my Winter Rose.”

“Thank you.”

So, she gathered herself, put the final pin in her hair, zipped her costumer, and waited for her name to be called.

“Now, the Winter Rose.”

She made her way to center stage, her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, but she held her position. The curtain raised and she was face to face with an audience of over a thousand people. She could feel her palms getting sweaty, maybe it was the fluorescent lights pointed at her or the nerves that in the next room lied her brothers, sister, boyfriend, hell even Theon, who were all living their lives at prom blissfully unaware that their sister had this deep-rooted secret.

She had been gone for ten minutes now, hopefully Gendry knew to leave her alone and not look for her. She didn’t belong at prom anyways, he should have known that. She both loved and hated him for making her come. But if he knew her, like he said he did and like she felt he did when he’d pull her in tight for another goodbye kiss or how he’d let her put her feet up on the dash even though she knew he hated it, maybe he wouldn’t have asked her to come to a silly dance. Where people pretend to be something they’re not for one night. Why on earth had he even wanted to come in the first place? 

The music began and all her fears washed away, she lost herself in the music. She had practiced the routine countless times over the past few weeks, listened to the music so many times that it flowed through her almost as naturally as her own blood flowed through her veins, it was like her body and the beat became one.

“She truly is remarkable,” Jaquen said to Syrio, who had taken his seat in the center of the third row of the theatre. The Lyoshi man could barely take his eyes off of her, she was as captivating as a siren.

“I agree,” a man perched up, “She is truly something.”

“That is wonderful to hear, Your Majesty,” Syrio smiled, “I’ve trained her since she could barely stand on her own two feet.”

“She captures the stage even better than Lyanna did,” the man’s voice harbored a bit of melancholy.

“How have you kept her hidden for so long?” Jaquen inquired, “If I knew you had a talent like this.”

“She wasn’t ready,” Syrio explained, “She still doesn’t fully grasp what she has.”

“A masterful gift,” Rhaegar agreed, “Isn’t that right son?”

“Yeah,” Aegon agreed, “She really is something,” the young dragon acknowledged as he watched the young girl capture the stage with her fluid movements and expressive face. It was like she was dancing in a room by herself, no cares in the world, she was blissfully unaware of the audience and in turn it made her performance all the more beautiful.

He was still grimacing from his fight with Alys. How could she ask him that? He needed to clear his head and he accidentally entered the private showcase. He was amazed at how full the audition was. Winterfell was certainly a big city and the Sept of Baelor was nationally known for its lavish theatre productions, but it only was ever filled wall to wall for when the biggest people came to town. The last time he had seen the Sept so full, Melisandre had her tenth anniversary concert.

“What is going on?” He asked himself.

Then his eyes caught the stage. The dancer was magnificent. Her limbs flowed like water and her face had this simple smirk on it. One of assurance. He was intrigued by her and how her movements told a story. He’d never seen anything like it.

“Surely, she must be the ‘Winter Rose,” Robb thought. Words did her no justice, no matter how many stories Sansa told at dinner about the mystery of the Winter Rose, as explained by Margaery. They all paled in comparison to seeing the real thing.

As he became more engulfed by her performance, his eyes followed her dancing on the stage, with an overwhelming sense of freedom, he realized her smirk looked all too familiar. Although she was wearing a blue sequined mask, he’d know his little sister anywhere.

“Arya,” he gasped, right as she finished her performance and the audience stood to cheer. And Robb clapped his hands together in disbelief. Arya was brilliant. He was in complete shock as he left the auditorium, just as she was taking her final bow and the curtain closed.

“Robb,” Jon called after him, “Where’ve you been? Sansa’s been consoling Alys for ten minutes and we haven’t been able to find your sorry ass anywhere. What the Hell did you even say to her?”

“I was just getting some fresh air.”

Jon came a bit closer and observed his brother, “Are you sure you’re alright, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Robb’s hands rested in his pockets, “Never better.”

“There you are,” Gendry interrupted, “Have you guys seen Arya anywhere?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Jon shrugged, “Robb?”

A paleness came over his face, “I, I wouldn’t know.”

Gendry left frustrated.

“What is it?” Jon asked.

“Nothing.”

“Is it Alys? I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. You two were always destined to be together.”

“I’m fine,” Robb all but shouted.

“Jesus, Robb.”

“I’m- “

“No, whatever it is, just figure your shit out,” Jon had a disdainful look on his face, “Let me know if you see Arya.”

“Will do,” Robb whispered, “Will do.”

She had always called him an angry bull, but it’d never been true until now, when he saw her coming out of a back door, followed by a man with platinum blonde hair. She hugged him, causing his blood to boil.

He came up behind her, “Where’ve you been?”

She visibly jumped, but turned around and playfully hit him in the chest, “Don’t scare me like that.”

She leaned in to hug him, but he brushed her off, “Why don’t you tell me where you were?”

“Bathroom.”

“It’s on the other side of the lobby, I checked fifteen minutes ago.”

She was at a loss for words, “Let’s just get back,” she turned around to walk towards the hall.

“Arya, wait, your zipper’s undone.” His large hands forcibly tugged it up as he whispered in her ear, “You may call me stupid, but even I know when I’ve been cheated on. Next time, I’d try a little harder to hide when you’ve had a good fuck.”

“I didn’t,” she stuttered.

“You did,” he cut her off, “But seriously if you’re going to cheat on me, at least zip your fucking dress up, Arya.”

“I’m sorry,” she croaked out.

“You know, I just wanted to give you a night you’d always remember, but now you’ve given me one I’ll never forget.”

She stopped there in shock as he walked away from her, towards the exit of the Sept of Baelor. Her heart, only now, felt like it was beating out of her chest.

Gendry was not out of ear shot when Robb stumbled towards her, reeking of alcohol and regret, “And why is the Winter Rose standing her all alone?”

Gendry’s ears perked up.

“You’d think the next big thing wouldn’t want to give up her time in the spotlight.”

She was speechless as her eldest brother approached her, mockingly clapping for her, “Could have had us all fooled. I’ll admit, the ode to Lyanna was a nice touch.”

“How much did you see?” She tensed.

“Enough to know that you don’t fence, doubt you ever have. What you did, what you are, no that takes years of training. How long have you been lying, Arya?”

“Robb.”

“How long?” He interrupted.

“I’ve been training professionally since I was nine,” she sighed.

“And the showcase, what was it for, since you were its star. Thousands of people came to see you perform. And if what Sansa told us at dinner the other night was right, even the Essoi royal family came to see you. Why?”

She couldn’t tell him of her admission to the House of Black and White starting the following school year, as it was a secret academy.

“It was for a scholarship in Braavos, for my senior year.”

Gendry’s breath caught in his throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you want to see next. I will end flashbacks after this chapter, I think, and next chapter we'll begin wedding preparations.


	25. Wolves and a Dragon??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's the one in the hot-seat now

All felt right as Arya embraced her siblings, for once she felt like she was needed and that this is where she belonged, wrapped in their embrace. She had missed their touch and their laughs more than she had ever let herself admit.

“So, Jon,” Robb began, “Are you gonna tell Arya about her, or am I?”

Jon’s cheeks turned red as he gave Robb the deadliest glare, “I… uh.”

“Tell me what?” She cooed.

“Jon?” Robb pestered.

“Oh, please, please, tell me.”

“Woah, calm down there, little wolf,” Aegon said as he held his fiancé by the shoulders preventing her from jumping up and down like a banjee.

“It’s nothing really.”

“We all know it’s not nothing,” Sansa pressed.

“You’ve been together for a few months, it’s got to be something serious by now,” Bran added.

“Again, why am I always the last one to know?” Rickon whined.

“Well at least this time you’re not the last one,” Robb winked.

“Seriously will someone tell me what’s going on?” Arya asked again.

Jon took a deep breath, “I’m dating someone.”

“Well I gathered that.”

“She’s really great,” he explained, “She got her degree in political science in Mereen, wants to become a diplomat or maybe something bigger, she doesn’t know yet.”

“Good to know, Jon,” Arya laughed, “But seriously who is she?”

“Daenerys— “

Arya’s eyes grew wide, “Tell me you’re not dating Daenerys Targaryen?”

“The one and only,” Robb quipped in.

“No way, Dany is Aegon’s aunt.”

“I know,” he shamefully bowed his head, refusing to look at anyone.

“How did I not know this?”

“We haven’t made anything official.”

“You’re dating my aunt?” Aegon chimed in, “My hot, younger than me aunt?”

“Cradle robber,” Bran piped in.

Jon blushed ferociously, “It’s nothing serious.”

“Says the boy who drunkenly told me he was in love with her,” Robb laughed.

“We’re not even that official.”

“Trust me you are,” Aegon added, catching the attention of the entire room, “Dany never talks about a boy, not since Drogo, and she would never tell my father anything. She fears his opinion more than her father’s, and she’s mentioned you.”

Jon’s eyes widened, “Not by name of course, but she said she met a boy from the north who was perfect for her, she described you as kind, calm, and a bit brooding. I told her that if he’s from the north then he’s for sure a keeper.”

“Drogo?” Sansa asked, “Who’s that?”

“Her ex-husband.”

“Huh?” Robb spat out his beer, “What is with you Targaryen’s? Jon did you know that?”

“I knew there was someone in her past, didn’t know they had been married.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” Aegon offered, he began to tense up, something he’d always do when he got nervous. He had never been good under pressure, especially growing up in the public eye and having to attend meeting after meeting, appearance after appearance. He had gotten so sick of it, he went rogue for a few years. Dyed his hair blue, refused to even call himself Aegon, joined a band, and moved to Braavos, where he met Arya. It wasn’t until she and him worked through his issues that he even considered being a part of “high society” again.

“Babe, it’s fine,” Arya whispered in his ear, “You didn’t know.”

“What happened?” Rickon innocently asked, “Why isn’t she with him anymore?”

“Bud,” Aegon ruffled Rickon’s curly hair, “Not my story to tell.”

“You could always call Dany and ask?” Sansa suggested.

“Oh please,” Arya added, “I haven’t talked to her in a while. Here I can call her.”

“I’d prefer— “

The phone started to ring and on the other line a melodic sounding voice answered, “Cat! It’s been forever, do you need help with the flower arrangements. Me and Rhaenys still think the white lilies would be perfect, but they’re not as trendy during the fall. Also, did your friend get back to you about being a bridesmaid, I know she said she was traveling in Southeroys.”

“D-, you’re on speaker, with my family.”

“Oh,” she tensed, “Hello, I’m Daenerys.”

“You’re familiar with one of us,” Robb yelled, earning a punch from Sansa.

“Excuse me?”

“So, Dany, you’re seeing someone, right?” Arya asked.

“Yeah,” she drawled out.

“Could you describe him?”

“I really think we should focus on wedding planning, I know it’s months away but if we don’t plan now, it’s not going to turn out right and.”

“Breathe, Dany,” Aegon soothed, “Wedding stuff can wait fifteen minutes. Can you humor us.”

“I’m your aunt, you can’t tell me what to do,” she laughs.

“Younger aunt.”

“besides the point.”

“Can you just tell us who you’re dating,” Rickon shouted.

“Who was that?”

“Just my little brother, like I said you’re on speaker.”

“Fine,” she huffed, “I didn’t say anything to you, Arya, because it’s new. He’s from the north, like you, has the most adorable accent, you should hear him try to pronounce some words. He’ll get all flustered when I correct him, I definitely think I’m too posh for him. But he’s also got this rugged look about him, his beard is just the right length, if you know what I mean.”

Everyone laughed, “Dany, you’re on speaker.”

“Fuck, right.”

“So, going to be the greatest politician Essos has ever seen,” Robb joked.

“Hey, I’m fucking that politician,” Jon responded.

“Wait,” Dany gasped, “Jon?”

“The one and only.”

The line went silent.

“Dany, you still there?” Arya asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“So, you’re dating my older brother.”

“Jon Snow is your brother?”

“Dany, I’ve told you that I have two older brothers, one named Robb who’s my whole brother, and one adoptive brother Jon, whose mother Ashara died when he was born. He’s technically my half-brother and a few months older than Robb, but he’s a Stark through and through, but he’s too stubborn and likes to be called Snow.”

“This is beyond crazy,” Dany said.

“Can you explain your husband?” Rickon shouted.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Dany sighed, “You guys are really putting me on the spot.”

“You don’t have to,” Jon soothed, “I didn’t ask nor do I care.”

“No,” she responded quickly, “I will.” She took a significant pause, “It was an arranged marriage set up by my elder brother, Viserys, he had wanted to gain more shares in the company and thought my allying myself with the Dothraki would somehow help his prospects, anyways, I hated him at first. Drogo was huge, Jon I love you and definitely have no complaints in the bedroom, but Drogo was massive everywhere. Broad shoulders, taller than Rhaegar by at least a head, and wider than two of me. He was scary the first time I met him, didn’t speak a lick of the common tongue or high Valyrian or Braavosi, only Dothraki. So here I was, eighteen, and supposed to marry the scariest looking biker dude who I couldn’t communicate with. But then, on our wedding night, I got wasted, cause how else would I have married him, and he was the gentlest soul. Behind his tough exterior was a man who was so tender and caring, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. I truly loved him, but,” she started to cry.

“Dany, you don’t have to continue.”

“My sun and stars,” she whispered, “Aegon?”

“I’ll finish,” he reassured her, “Drogo got into an accident a couple years into their marriage, hit his head on the dash that caused a massive hemorrhage, died instantly on the spot.”

“I had no idea,” Arya said, “Dany I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she responded through tears, “My heart has healed, but it’s still difficult to talk about.”

“Dany,” Jon offered, “I wouldn’t have asked.”

“You didn’t know, Jon,” she chuckled, “You know nothing Jon Snow.”

“Arya,” Dany asked, “Can you let me and Jon talk alone?”

“Sure.” She handed her phone to Jon and he left the room.

“Well,” Sansa stated, “That was intense. I think I’m gonna go and see what Willas is doing.”

“Me and Bran have a project I’m working on,” Rickon added, dragging Bran out of the kitchen, leaving only Robb.

The tension in the room could’ve been cut with a knife. Arya hadn’t talked to Robb alone since that night at prom, not had a real conversation with him about her dreams, life, aspirations, none of that. Sure, they’d talked about simple things, like if she needed a ride from him after school and the occasional complaint about Gendry. Even when she came home and cried about Gendry and decided to officially move to Braavos, that was a conversation she had with both of her brothers and she’d hardly call it that. They both had barged into her room while she was packing her suitcase and asked her why she was truly leaving, even after she had tried to explain to Jon in the kitchen, and without even looking at them she had said Gendry cheated.

If she would’ve turned her back she would have seen the tears in both her elder brother’s eyes. They hadn’t wanted her to go as much as her other siblings. She was their glue and they both kicked themselves profusely for years after for not showing her that. But Robb had also given his little sister the smallest of smiles, knowing that this was something that she had had planned for years. Maybe he didn’t know she was officially accepted into the House of Black and White, because she was too young, but he was proud of his little sister for going after her dreams, even if she had to lie about it.

“So,” Robb began.

“So,” Arya responded.

“We haven’t really talked,” he admitted.

“I know,” she sighed, both of them were ignoring Aegon who decided it was best if he rearranged his Instagram layout at this time instead of butting into the siblings’ conversation.

“Do you remember prom?” Robb asked.

“One of the worst days of my life,” she sighed.

“One of the best of mine,” he rebutted.

She looked at him with a shocked expression, “Really?”

“Really,” he grinned, “It was when I first saw you dance, you were breathtaking Arya.”

She blushed, “Thank you.”

“Truly, remarkable,” he smiled, “Why you kept it hidden for so long still shocks me. You were better than anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“Ike, you watch dance?”

“I don’t,” he admitted, “But I’ve seen a few professional shows and you still beat them out of the water.”

“I love it,” she slouched her shoulders and twiddled her thumbs, “But I lost so much.”

“You mean, Gendry?” Robb asked, Aegon had gone to take a phone-call from his father, probably about when they were flying back to Essos.

“A bit,” she admitted.

“He knew.”

“He knew what?”

“That you were the Winter Rose.”

“What do you mean?”

“He overheard us that night then confronted me a few days later.”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her, “No. No. No.”

“Yeah,” Robb said.

“The bastard knew for an entire year and didn’t say a thing.”

“He had thought it’d be best not to, he was going to let you tell him, and then when you went to Braavos, he didn’t know that it was about dance and he just felt abandoned and he was going through his own stuff.”

“I know what he was going through, I was the one dating him.”

“He only told you part of it,” Robb reasoned, “You were his girlfriend so he shielded you from a lot of it.”

“Such as?”

“It’s pretty hard to explain,” Robb diverted, “But in a nutshell, he was going through a lot of stuff with his mom and he just didn’t think it was necessary to tell you when he knew you had so much on your plate.”

“I didn’t see her at mom and dad’s anniversary.”

“That’s because she died a few years ago, Arya,” Robb explained.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked this chapter, it was just a bunch of dialogue. And no the Gendry story is not closed yet... still going back and forth with this one. The next chapter is exclusively Arya & Aegon and we have a massive surprise. I feel like this story will probably be closed after 30 chapters, but depending on where the ju ju comes from it could continue for a long time. Do you want it to end after the wedding or do you want to see more/ development of the other relationships in this fic? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and your continued support.


	26. Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! I'm sorry for the delay! This story is soon coming to a close, but please stick with me as I have a new story coming out that is going to be set in the GOT universe with Arya in Braavos meeting a certain prince and a bull still pining after her. It will definitely be long and involves more intense GOT themes.

Arya’s head was in a different space on her and Aegon’s drive back to the hotel, she kept thinking of Gendry and Alyssa. Why hadn’t he told her? She would’ve been there for him.

“Hey,” Aegon grabbed her hand as they checked into their room, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “Never better.”

“Arya,” he pressed.

“It’s nothing, can we not talk about it?”

He knew when not to continue, so he simply tucked a short hair behind her ear, and cupped her face with his hand, “Did I ever tell you how much I can’t wait to call you my wife,” he whispered as he kissed her.

However, he was met with hesitation, her lips didn’t meld into his like normal.

“What is it?” His hands were now fiddling with the black bra she was wearing.

“Nothing,” she lied.

He immediately sat up, breaking their make out session, “You’re lying.”

“Am not,” she spat back, arms covering her chest.

He arched his eyebrow at her, “You do forget how well I know you, especially when you lie, your voice rises at least two octaves.”

“Does not!” She smacked him.

He chuckled and had the most annoying, cheeky grin on his face, “You’ve just proven my point.”

She rolls her eyes at him and huffs in annoyance, “But seriously, talk to me, please. What’s going through your mind and please don’t lie and tell me it’s nothing. Do you want to get married?”

“Yes.”

“Then what is it?”

She hesitated before responding, “I don’t want a wedding.”

“Then we won’t have one. We can go down to the courthouse right now, if that’s what you want. Arya all I want is to be able to call you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you, have a family with you, travel the world and support you in your career.”

“You and I both know we can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“First of all, Rhaenys would probably kill the both of us. Not to mention Dany has been ferociously planning as well and if I don’t let her do the flower arrangements I’m sure she’ll have heart failure. Then there’s your father, he was absolutely elated when we told him we were engaged. Everyone’s so excited for the wedding.”

“But you’re not.”

“No,” she confessed, “I’m not. I don’t want to be the center of attention. Not to mention it’s supposed to be the wedding of the century.” She rolled her eyes earning a laugh from Aegon. Rhaenys had aptly nicknamed it that as soon as Arya practically hired her to be her wedding planner.

‘That won’t be true if the bride is miserable.” He placed a hand on her thigh and was looking up at his wild she-wolf. She may have looked more refined at the party last night, but she was still just as willful as she was when she met him. Her hair is rarely styled, often she lets its curls run loose, she wears minimal if any makeup, and when she’s not training or he’s not at a gig they’re always going on some type of adventure in Braavos. Kayaking, hiking, sailing. She’s rarely, if ever caught in a dress, only on special occasions and although she’s gotten less vocal about complaining about it, he knows she doesn’t like it all the same.

“Aegon, this, the dress, the flowers, picking between ivory and eggshell for our invitation cardstock color. Let me tell you, I don’t think I’ve ever been more bored in my life and I took one semester of corpse pose yoga.”

“I thought you loved that class because you got to sleep.”

“Besides the point.”

“So, you don’t like the wedding planning, I’ll admit even I don’t understand the specificity of it all.”

“It’s not just that,” she admitted.

“Then what is it?”

“I always pictured it’d be a moment for us, something special and true. Not an event.”

He got a bit angry and snapped, “Well you are marrying a prince.”

“And something I wish you were just Griff and I Cat,” she shamefully confessed.

He hung his head down low and somberly whispered, “I cannot change who I am. I cannot change the fact that one day we’ll need to be rulers and that our lives are not entirely our own. I cannot change that you’ll have expectations to live up to, people to be responsible for, requirements that seem foolish and unnecessary that only stick around for tradition’s sake. But you won’t ever have to do it alone, I’ll be there with you every step of the way. Every meeting, every dinner, every gala, you and I will be able to escape to the bathroom and laugh and joke and do what we want.”

“And I would never ask you to,” she quickly defended, wiping the tears from her eyes as she reached for his face and kissed him, “I love you, all of you, and because I love you I am happy to put up with the annoying events and tight dresses and the forced smiles to ambassadors that I’ve never heard of. Because I know at the end of the day, it’s you and me, we know who each other is and the world doesn’t matter. It’s just that, I wish this wedding were simpler, I wish it were just for us.”

“I told you, let’s go get married just you and me, and we can have the reception in a few months.”

“I want my family there, they haven’t been a part of our relationship and— “

“Yes!” He interrupted, “Tell them to meet you at the courthouse in an hour.”

“You can’t be serious; don’t you want your family there?”

“You’re my family.”

“Aegon,” she pressed.

“No,” he quickly stopped her, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. There’s something about you, Arya Stark, you’re the most captivating person,” he gently caressed her face and runs his finger over her bottom lip, “You’re my home. Always have been and always will be. And I know this wedding is the last thing you want. So, let’s just do it, let’s get married, small and simple, just like it was supposed to be.”

“Yes,” she grabbed him and kissed him, “A thousand times yes.” She threw her doll-like body over his, entrapping his waist with her toned legs and exploring his well-defined chest with her hands. She pecked kisses down his neck and when she kissed that sweet spot behind his ear, he visibly gasped.

“Tell me to stop,” she egged him on as her hands were traveling down to his waistband.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, “Never.”

She smirked at him and continued pleasuring him. The wolf and the dragon were at it for hours, their impromptu wedding would just have to wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding is actually next chapter, please lmk what you think!!


	27. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS.

Arya awoke with Aegon’s arms wrapped around her small waist and their legs tangled underneath the sheets. She could feel him pressing into her backside and rubbed up against him, gently waking up her soon to be husband. She lived for the quietness of the morning, where there was no one to disturb them. Most of the time they could have animosity in Essos, as people weren’t obsessed with celebrities or royals like they were in Westeros, but nothing was as peaceful as the bed they woke up in.

“Morning,” she smiled, pecking a small kiss on Aegon’s lips.

“Morning,” he cooed, tucking her short hair behind her ear.

She nestled into his chest, it was warm and strong, “Today’s the day.”

“How are we going to tell your family?”

“We’re not. We’re going to surprise them.”

He grinned, “You are a conniving one, Arya Stark, don’t you think you’ve held too many secrets from them?”

“Wouldn’t be the first one,” she laughed as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Come on we better get ready, I’ll have Mordane come over with your dress and my father and I will meet you at the Heart tree in a couple of hours.”

As she heard the shower start running and Aegon’s terrible singing accompanied with it, she sent a quick text to her father telling him to have everyone meet her at Moat Cailin, a favorite restaurant of the family’s that was conveniently a five-minute walk from Winterfell’s Heart tree at 12:00 sharp.

Aegon was dripping wet and his towel slung low on his waist, “Did you save any hot water for me?”

“Absolutely none.”

“Bastard,” she tried to look upset but couldn’t feign how happy she was, today she’d finally be able to call him her husband, “By the way, you’re lucky you’re not the lead singer of your band otherwise you guys would have never made it out of Duck’s garage.”

“Hey,” he quipped, “I’ll have you know I’m taking voice lessons and my teacher says I’m much improved.”

“Well, they’re definitely charging you too much.”

“You love my voice,” he urged as he put on his freshly pressed suit the hotel had brought up earlier in the morning.

“I love you,” she kissed him again, before popping into the shower herself, “Now, go and get your father. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

Rhaegar Targaryen was staying in the same hotel as Arya and Aegon so it wasn’t that far of a walk for Aegon to make, just one floor up to the penthouse suite.

“Aegon,” Rhaegar opened the doors, the older dragon’s hair was disheveled and he was still in his bathrobe with coffee cup in hand, “What brings--?”

“Arya and I are getting married today?”

He spat out his coffee, luckily missing Aegon’s white dress shirt, “You’re what? Your wedding isn’t for a few months. What do you mean you’re getting married today?”

“Arya wants a small wedding and although she knows the ceremony in Essos is an obligation for me and our family, I wanted to give her this. A small, private ceremony, with just her family in front of the Heart Tree that she loves.”

Rhaegar couldn’t be angry at his son, for he knew if Lyanna was still here, he’d do exactly the same for her.

“Well then son, let me get my suit pressed, and let’s get you married.”

 

Ned awoke to an odd text from Arya, practically demanding him and the entire family to cancel their plans to meet at Moat Cailin at noon.

“Cat,” he asked, “Did you get a text from Arya this morning?”

“No, why?”

“She wants us to meet her at Moat Cailin at noon,” he explained.

“Oh, well I did have plans with Sybelle Glover later on in the day, but I’m sure I could rearrange. Did she say why?”

“No, she was pretty tight lipped, but she insisted the whole family come.”

“Hmm,” Catelyn purred.

“Cat, you have a look.”

“What look?”

“The look where you look as if you know what’s going on in our daughter’s head.”

“Call it mother’s intuition, but I’d suggest you wear your suit.”

Ned gaped at her, “You don’t think?”

“Arya’s never been one to do things by the rule books, I’ll tell the boys to get ready too.”

“What about Sansa?”

“She already left this morning,” Cat answered.

 

Arya answered the incessant knocking on her door that could only be accompanied by Sansa Stark.

“Oh my God, Arya,” the elder red-head said as she barged through the door.

“Why hello to you too.”

“Are you seriously doing this? Today? Now?”

“Well, in a few hours.”

“I mean nothing’s ready, there’s no cake, no flowers, not all of your guests are here.”

“Woah,” Arya took a step back, “breathe Sansa, this is just the ceremony, the wedding is still on.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never wanted a big wedding, so Aegon and I decided that having a wedding in front of the Heart Tree with just my family and his father would be right for us. So, unless you have something else to say, I desperately need someone to help me pin up my hair and do my makeup and I can’t think of anyone better than my maid of honor.”

“I would be honored.”

Sansa pinned Arya’s hair up, leaving a few whispies around her face and interwove some blue winter roses along the crown. She helped her sister zip into her wedding gown. The beaded bodice was even more beautiful now that Lemore had added a wolf’s design too it and stayed up all through the night making the last-minute alterations.

Sansa had been zipped into an emerald green, off the shoulder dress with rouching detailing on the side, accompanied with gold high heels and gold jewelry.

“Arya,” she gasped, “You look absolutely stunning.”

Another knock came at the door, “Is someone else supposed to be coming?”

“No,” she said, “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’ll get it then.”

“Mother?”

“Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to beg to get my daughter ready for her wedding?”

“Mom?” Arya’s eyes started to well with tears as she saw her mother’s familiar red tresses.

“Darling,” Catelyn hugged her daughter, “Don’t you dare cry, you’ll ruin your makeup.”

“How’d you know?”

“Call it a mother’s intuition.”

“Does father know?”

“He’s just as clueless as your brothers, but I told him to wear his best suit and to get the boys ready. Now, for you, there’s one last thing that you need.”

Cat took out a small box from her purse, “Here.”

Arya opened the box to reveal two identical bracelets, one with a wolf’s charm and one with a trout’s charm.

“The first one was mine when I got married, my mother gave it to me, and the second one I had made for you. You will always be a Stark. And when your daughter gets married, you’ll give them one with a dragon on it.”

“You know I can’t— “

“Children come in many ways, my dear,” Cat said brushing hair from Arya’s cheek, “You’ll be surprised that sometimes they have a way of finding you.”

“Thank you,” she said, as Catelyn placed each bracelet on Arya’s wrists.

“Now I know it’s your wedding day, but tomorrow I am going to scold you for your tattoos.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Arya laughed.

“Alright, we have to get going,” Sansa interrupted, “We have about thirty minutes until we need to be there.”

Catelyn kissed her youngest daughter’s cheek once more, “You were always my wild, wolf girl and I always loved you for it.”

 

Ned felt stuffy in his suit and he still had no idea why Catelyn insist he wear it to brunch with Arya and Aegon, it wasn’t like Moat Cailin was a five-star dining experience. It had simply been a restaurant they had taken the kids to frequently when they were younger.

“Can you tell me again why I had to cancel my plans with Meera?” Bran groaned.

“Because your sister asked you to lunch.”

“Lunch, verus plans with my girlfriend? I think I choose girlfriend.”

“Hush, she’s only here for a few days.”

“Yeah Bran,” Rickon smirked.

“Shut-up Rickon.”

The Bluetooth came through the car, “Robb,” Ned answered.

“Hey me and Jon, are here, how far away are you?”

“Five minutes.”

“Cool,” Robb hesitated, “So, do you have any idea what this is about and why mom insisted we wear nice clothing?”

“Couldn’t tell you.”

“Wait, I think I see Aegon, gotta go.”

“Talk to you in a few, bye.”

 

“Aegon,” Robb practically shouted, half-startling the Dragon Prince to death.

“Robb, Jon,” he greeted warmly, “How are you two?”

“Pretty good,” Robb stated, “But a bit confused as to why we’re here.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“We gathered that,” Jon laughed.

The three of them were chatting, although Aegon stayed tight lipped as to the actual reason Arya and he had invited them to Moat Cailin.

“I win,” they heard a voice from the parking lot, that could only be described as Rickon.

“Rickon, you don’t win because you got out of the car before me,” Bran shouted back, “I’m in a wheelchair.”

“Excuses, excuses Bran.”

He could see his future father in law along with his soon to be brother in-laws coming up the path towards the restaurant doors.

“Hello,” Ned greeted.

“Hello,” Aegon smiled warmly, “Thank you for coming on such short notice. So, now that we’re all here, if Jon and Robb could take Bran and Rickon to the Godswood, please.”

“The Godswood?” Jon asked, “Wait, you’re not?”

“We are.”

“And Lord Stark,” Aegon smiled, “I think Arya will be waiting for you at the entrance in a few minutes.”

Ned couldn’t help but feel his heart swell up with pride, today was his little girl’s wedding day.

 

Arya stood alone at the back entrance of the Godswood, she had seen her siblings, Rhaegar, and even Aegon enter the quiet park. She could barely control her breathing as she began to pace back and forth, until a calming voice came up behind her.

“I always told you that you would grow into your beauty,” her father’s voice warmed her ears, “And today I fear that, that isn’t true. You’ve grown into so much more.”

“Daddy,” she hugged him fiercely.

“Little wolf,” he smiled.

“I missed you,” she cried, she hadn’t been able to have time alone with him properly yet, “I’m so sorry, I never meant to leave, I’m so sorry.”

“Hush now, sweetling, all that matters is that you’re here now. Come,” he dabbed his handkerchief on her face, “Wipe your tears, because you have a wedding to get to.”

So, he interlocked his arm in hers and walked his daughter down the aisle.

“Who comes before the old gods?” the minister asked.

“I, Arya of House Stark.”

“Who gives her?”

“Her father, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.”

“Who takes this woman?”

“I do, Aegon Targaryen.”

She gave her father one last pec on the cheek.

Ned stood next to his wife, their hands intertwining, unable to hide the tears that were falling as Aegon and Arya recited their vows.

“I am hers and she is mine, from this day until our last day,” he stated.

“I am his and he is mine, from this day until our last day,” she responded.

“You may now kiss your bride.”

Aegon reached in and gave Arya a deep, yet tasteful kiss, that met with a woo-hoo from Rickon.

“May I present, Aegon and Arya Targaryen.”

Arya and Aegon walked down the aisle, hand in hand, beaming like to love sick children.

“They really do look happy, don’t they?” Robb said to Jon.

“Yeah, they do, yeah they really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think there won't be a reception and a bit of essosi backlash to come!!!


	28. Reception

 

After their short and intimate ceremony, Arya changed into a more comfortable dress, much to the surprise of her brothers.

“Hey,” she defended, “I can wear dresses.

Robb put his hands up in defense, “It’s just weird that in the past week, I’ve seen you wear three willingly. I’ve only seen you wear three in your life.”

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Let’s just get on with the reception,” Sansa tried to diffuse the slight tension.

The reception wasn’t anything too special, Catelyn had called Moat Cailin and asked to rent out the restaurant for the night and that there be no press. She had security posted all around the perimeter during and after the ceremony, but she also had a surprise up her sleeve. She hired a photographer to capture the timeless moments, she knew Arya would be grateful.

“I still can’t believe you’re the first one of us to get married, little wolf,” Jon said as he took a bite out of his steak.

“You and Dany will probably be next,” Aegon teased, as he rested his hand on Arya’s thigh, she was playing footsie with him under the table, and he couldn’t help the way his voice jerked up at the end.

“Don’t think so,” Jon stated, “I’ve only been seeing her for a little bit, plus she’s planning on moving to Valyria and— “

“And what, Jon?” Arya asked, “It might be difficult? If you’re in love, don’t let something as stupid as distance come between it.”

“It’s not always that simple.”

She looked at her brother, her makeup was still flawless, Sansa was truly an expert, but her hair had started to come undone just a bit as she and Aegon had been dancing and laughing, and maybe had a quickie in the car before the reception started, “We’ve been through so much as a couple, more than you could think, but I never once questioned if I loved him. If he was the one for me, because he’s seen me at my absolute worst, but the reason I married him is because he’s pushed me to be my absolute best. If you find that, don’t let it go.”

Rhaegar raised his glass, “Cheers to that, Mrs. Targaryen.”

“I’m never going to get used to that,” she giggled.

Aegon leaned in to give her a kiss, “Get bloody used to it.”

“Get a room,” Rickon groaned.

Sansa tapped her knife on her glass, so they kissed again, just to annoy Rickon.

“If everyone would please give me their attention,” Sansa stood up.

“Sansa, there’s like four people here,” Bran rolled his eyes.

“Besides the point, but I do have a speech prepared.”

“You became maid of honor four hours ago,” Rickon groaned again, “How on earth do you have a speech?”

“When you’re the sister, you’ve had your speech written for years Rickon.”

“Go ahead dear,” Catelyn smiled, having read the speech while the two of them were preparing the private dining room for the small reception and the boys were enjoying a scotch and Arya and Aegon were doing gods know what.

“Okay,” she cleared her throat, “I never thought this day would come.”

“Me too,” Robb laughed.

“I definitely lost the Stark marriage pool,” Bran added, “My bets were on you Sansa.”

“Everyone shut up,” Arya yelled, “I want to hear her say nice and sappy things about me.”

“Me too,” Aegon agreed.

“Anyways,” Sansa continued, “Growing up you never needed anyone to complete you, not friends, not family, not a boy. You were unequivocally yourself and through that you found so much love and acceptance by being who you are. Witty, nerdy, a bit stubborn at times, but also selfless, kind, and incredibly, fiercely loyal. It took you moving to Braavos for me to understand what I had lost in a sister, what I hadn’t recognized for years— that you didn’t need a man to complete you, but instead to become a whole different part of you. I’ve seen the way mother and father are with one another, and it showed me what true love is, and I know I see it with you and Aegon. It’s the little things the both of you do while the other isn’t looking, the staring,” everyone laughed at that while both Aegon and Arya blushed, “The hand holding, just the way you two speak to each other, you’re in love and it’s the most incredible gift. There’s no one who deserves happiness more, and I hope,” she tried not to cry, “I hope we, as your family, will be able to be a part of it for years to come.”

Arya got up to hug her sister, “Of course you can, we wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides who’s going to watch Nymeria when we move to Asshai?”

“Nymeria?” Jon asked.

“The dog we adopted,” Aegon answered.

“You’re not moving to Asshai,” Ned sternly stated.

“Oh Ned, lighten up,” Rhaegar laughed, “It’s only for six months for her show and then the two rascals are moving back to Braavos because someone’s bandmates told him he needed to be home to record their next album. Not to mention, Rhaenys would kill him if she had to do all the royal duties for him.”

“Like she doesn’t do them already?” Aegon smiled.

“I thought your move was permanent?” Ned asked.

“It was,” she explains, “But Aegon loves his band and I have another show lined up in Braavos so it made perfect sense just to do the choreography and dance for ten shows. Plus, they ate up the idea so they could market the tickets as limited edition.”

“And you know once you stamp the phrase limited edition on anything, the prices triple,” Aegon smirked.

“Plus,” she smiled, “You guys can visit us there for the Christmas holidays, our apartment should be set by December when we move in.”

“Oh Dad, can we?” Sansa exclaimed, “I’ve never been to Asshai.”

“I’ll think about it,” he winked at Arya, “But it’s likely we’re going to have to get your passports renewed.”

The family continued to eat dinner together and reminisce about Arya when she was younger, they all knew they would miss her like crazy when she and Aegon go back to Braavos in a few days.

Aegon and Arya were having their first dance as a married couple, to I will always love you by Michael Johnson. As his arms held the small of her back and hers were wrapped around his neck they whispered I love yous into each other’s ears.

“You’re my forever,” she said.

“And mine too.”

“You know, everyone’s going to know we got married,” she laughed.

“We can keep it a secret.”

“I don’t want to,” she firmly stated, “I want the world to know I’m yours and that you’re mine.”

“Are you sure you want to leak the story?” Aegon asked, Arya.

“Yes,” she explains, “Let them have a few pictures, we’ve already called your family, Rhaenys screamed for fifteen minutes and Dany just sounded more disappointed that she wasn’t there. But we’re still having the ceremony in a few months, it’ll be fun to see them speculate.

“You’re a devil, Arya Targaryen,” he smirked, “I can’t believe the tabloids don’t hate you by now.”

“They love me and you know it.”

He normally hated watching the news, what did it do for him except tell him about tragedy after tragedy or make him fearful about politicians being immature and unable to communicate with one another. Tonight, however, he had it playing in the background, as the game he was watching was post-ponded for some reason.

“Breaking news,” the newscaster announced, “We have an inside source in Winterfell stating that 21-year-old Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, has officially married her long-time boyfriend 28-year-old Aegon Targaryen.”

“No comment has been made from either camp,” her co-anchor explained, “But we can’t say we’re surprised, given the typical secrecy of their relationship.”

“There is no word yet on if their ‘Royal Wedding’, as it has been deemed in Essos will be cancelled or will go on as planned on November 3rd.”

“Maybe she really just wanted to get married in Winterfell with her family, seeing as this is the first time she’s been back to Westeros since she left three years ago at the age of eighteen.”

“That could be it, well from what we do know, the ceremony was small and intimate, where her sister stood in as Maid of Honor and her father, Eddard Stark walked her down the aisle.”  Pictures showed on the screen of Ned and Arya before she walked down the aisle, wiping her tears, Gendry had to sit down the blood draining from his face. She looked absolutely breathtaking and part of him couldn’t help but think that this should be their wedding day, that Ned should be wiping the tears before she walks down the aisle to see him.

“She certainly makes a beautiful bride. Congratulations to the happy couple.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could end it here- but I feel like this story could still continue. Thinking a major character death, lmk what you want.


	29. Dancees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya dances with a few important men

The music was blaring and Arya was in a completely different world, dancing with her husband, she couldn’t believe the thought. Here, holding her waist, delicately, was her husband. Not her boyfriend of a few years, the one who saw her achieve her dreams as a dancer, no, it was her husband, the man who was going to support her through thick and thin and she couldn’t be more grateful.

“Little wolf,” Rhaegar said, interrupting her and Aegon’s first dance, “Would you mind?”

“Not at all,” she smiled to her new father-in-law.

“You look beautiful.

“Thank you.” The blush filled her cheeks, she was used to people complimenting her, but it still felt a bit odd, she had never thought of herself as beautiful, not like Sansa.

“You’re officially part of the family,” he grinned, “Although, I think Rhaenys is going to be a bit upset she didn’t get an invite.”

“This is only a small ceremony, she’ll be front and center at the real one.”

“This one is just as real,” he reasoned.

“To me,” she hesitated, “Yes, it is, but to your world, it’s not.”

“Did I ever tell you how I married Aegon’s mother?” The music was playing, softly, in the background as Arya and Rhaegar stepped to the beat.

“No.”

“She was the most beautiful woman in the room and not because of her tanned skin and deep, brown eyes. It was because she grabbed her arm like it was about to be detached from her body, her nervousness seeped into everything around her and yet that gravitated me towards her. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t regret what I did.”

“Rhaegar,” she tried.

“No,” he insisted, “I was young and dumb and I didn’t realize what was right in front of me, a woman who I could have loved, but I didn’t try.”

“They all say you and Lyanna.”

“I loved her too, she was a passionate love, no doubt about that, but she wasn’t the love of my life. Life gives us many lessons whether they be in love or in family or in career, so be it, but never throw away a good, calm love for one of fiery passion. It will only end in heartbreak.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She bit her lip anxiously.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you with that Baratheon boy,” Rhaegar warned.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s your Elia.”

“No, he’s not.”

“No?” His purple eyes gazed into her grey ones.

“He’s a piece of my past.”

“But you still love him?”

“I shouldn’t be having this conversation with you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be,” he reasoned, “But you’re married to my son and I want what’s best for him. I love you, Arya, but if for one moment I suspect that your heart isn’t entirely in this,” he couldn’t continue.

“Fine,” she practically yelled, but the sound of the music covered her frustration, “I do love Gendry, if I could go back in time I would have never left for Braavos. I would have gone into his apartment that day and let him explain himself,” she huffed, “But that isn’t reality. This is. I left him because he could never get over himself, he could never be his own person, and at every turn,” she bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears, “He made me feel shameful for my family and who I was when I had never done the same to him. I gave him everything, but he still couldn’t get it through his bull-head that he was enough.”

“I see,” Rhaegar listened intently.

“But with Aegon,” she continued, “He never felt unsure of himself, he never compared himself to me, and he didn’t make me feel like less of a person when we were together. Even when my career was taking off and his wasn’t he stayed by me. And the real reason why I fell madly in love with your son, is because when I lost our baby he told me it didn’t matter, that he’d make a family with me any way he could, because it was me he pictured in his life. He’s strong and confident, simple and demure, but most of all he’s kind. He loves me for who I am, and I will never let that go.”

“Spoken like a true wolf,” Rhaegar kissed her cheek as the song ended, “You’re more than welcomed in our family, little wolf, I pray the gods grant you everything you’ve ever wished.”

Arya felt a tap on her shoulder, “Is this spot taken?” Robb asked, his red hair looked more fiery under the dark lights of the dance floor. Arya noticed Aegon dancing with Sansa and her other siblings enjoying each other on the dance floor.

“No,” she hesitated, “It isn’t.”

“You look beautiful,” he said, “Sorry that I teased you about wearing a dress earlier.”

“It’s okay.”

“I think,” he placed his hand on her waist as he followed the tempo of the beat, “The last time I saw you in a dress was for your showcase. I don’t think I had ever been more shocked in my life.”

“Robb.”

“I’m sorry I never talked about it with you.”

“It’s fine, it was years ago.”

“I was your big brother, I should have supported you instead of getting drunk and calling you out. I’m sorry, Arya.” His blue eyes had tears rimming around their edges as he gripped her palm tighter.

“You were going through your own things and I did lie.”

“Well,” he paused, “I never took the time to ask. I should have known you weren’t fencing for six hours, five days a week.”

“You just weren’t that Intune,” she smirked, earning a chuckle from her older brother.

“Still, I do want to see you in Asshai, I want to see what all the hype is about. When I saw you, you were absolutely breathtaking?”

“Robb.” She couldn’t help the blush that was creeping up on her face.

“Truly, I mean it. I had been so upset about Alys and how I caught her making out with Domeric Bolton, is just wanted to get away, and then I remembered Magarey talking about the showcase and my feet guided me there. I stood in the back, don’t know how I got in,” he chuckled, “But then I saw this performance, and it was like my mind had been transcended elsewhere, I was no longer standing in Winterfell, but instead in an ice castle and I could literally feel the wind biting my skin as I focused on the dancer on that stage. You have a pure gift, little-wolf, and I’m sorry that I never saw it.”

“Thank you, Robb. You’re more than welcomed to come to Asshai any time.”

“You know my tickets already booked.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Robb,” Jon patted his brother on the back, “Don’t hog the bride.”

“She’s all yours brother.”

“I wondered when you were going to show up,” she grinned.

“I’m always one to make a dramatic entrance,” Jon greeted, “May I have this dance?”

“Why of course.”

“You do look beautiful, Arya, like a water nymph.”

“Thank you.”

“So,” he began, “How does it feel to be married for a grand total of two hours?”

“The same as it did this morning,” she admitted, “Nothing’s different. It’s just a piece of paper and a simple ceremony.”

“Ah, little wolf, that it isn’t. You’re bound by the old gods now.”

“Pish posh,” she smacked his chest, “You know I only believe in the Many-Faced God.”

“Even so, you’re bound for the rest of your lives.”

Her faced paled, “I guess, but it’s not that scary of a concept when you’re bound to someone that makes your feel whole.”

Jon listened intently.

“Growing up, no one thought I was beautiful, like Sansa, or charismatic like Robb, or smart like Bran, or wild like Rickon, or even sensitive like you. I never fit into a box. But with Aegon, he makes me feel like I belong. I go to bed at night with someone who holds on to me like dear life because they love me. I knew I was loved growing up, but I never felt this kind of acceptance. He’s my light.”

“And we can all see that. Even after a week, it’s hard to imagine you without Aegon.”

“My goth phase really wasn’t my strong suit,” she laughed.

“No,” he smiled, “it wasn’t, although I’m surprised you came back with tattoos.”

“Eh, I had to shock mother somehow.”

“And cutting your hair wasn’t enough?”

“How is everyone surprised I cut my hair. I piled it on top of my head every day and complained every morning.”

“That you did, little wolf, that you did. But even so, it’s still odd seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like a woman grown.”

“I was going to have to grow up some time,” she tried to hold her tears back.

“Forgive me, for hoping it’d be a lot longer than this.”

“Jon,” Ned patted his back, “I think it’s time for the father-daughter dance.”

“Of course,” he kissed his sister’s cheek and headed towards the rest of the family who had all scattered off of the dance floor.

“I am so proud of you,” Ned began.

“Thank you,” Arya muttered.

“You’ve done what the rest of us were too afraid to do, you went after your dreams and you found someone who wants to go after them with you. I didn’t think I’d like anyone you brought home, even that Baratheon boy.”

“Gendry,” Arya corrected.

“Yes,” Ned huffed, “Even him. He had too much of a chip on his shoulder, felt much too nervous. But Aegon,” he glanced over to Aegon pushing Bran’s wheelchair with Rickon shouting about how he won the bet and Sansa smirking, “He fits right in.”

“Even though he’s a Targaryen?” Arya’s grey eyes met her father’s.

“I would have never cared about that, it only matters how he treats you. And from what I see, he treats you like a queen.”

“He does, he truly does,” she leaned into her father’s embrace.

“I still can’t believe you’re a woman grown, married, living far away from me and your mother. It feels like yesterday that we were teaching you how to ride a bike.”

“I’m still your little girl.”

“That, you will always be.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No deaths coming

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue if asked.


End file.
